A Whiterose Tale
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: This story takes place roughly 6 years after the defeat of Salem, Ruby and Weiss have tried to spend as much time they could together past few years. This weekend though is Weiss 26th birthday, both still haven't told the other how they feel, but when they do how far will it lead and who is waiting in the background to try and ruin it all. rubyXweiss.
1. Chapter 1 the weekend

Chapter: 1 (re-edit)

Author's note: hello all my readers infinitydarkmagician here. I first wanted to warn you this will be kind of long and to thank you all for coming to read my newest fic. I recently posted a Oneshot called a Whiterose anniversary, so far a few people liked it, but reason I bring it up is that this fic here is the prequel to that one. In here we will start off with a 23 year old Ruby Rose and a 25 year old Weiss Schnee, I hope you find this story enjoyable and my hope that it gets some positive feedback, as I wrote this chapter weeks ago I've become a tad bit rusty. I currently have 21 chapters for this story ready just waiting on final edits and beta, and more planned. I was actually inspired by a fic from the author ThisVexesme called the road trip which I highly recommend as well as the author's other works. I would also like to thank INFINITYSILVERWOLF for beta reading and editing all my chapters, I just hope the fandom enjoys my contributions to the RWBY archives, who knows maybe if we all keep showing support for Whiterose we could see more of it in season 7. Anyways that's enough from me for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: the weekend.

In a small house darts around young dark short haired woman with red highlights as she fanatically looks for her scroll, dressed in black tank top and pajama pants with red strawberries zips around. "Where is it! Where Is it!" Yelled the young woman as she digs through her things she hears someone clear their throat.

"Um... Ruby? You looking for this?" Says a tall blond dressed in orange tank top and black shorts. She stands in the doorway holding the girl's missing Scroll.

"Yang!" She screams as the smaller girl tackles her sister.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaims as Yang pushes her off of her.

"It's fine Ruby, buy the way why are you so hyper today?" Ruby quickly turning her Scroll on very excitingly then suddenly depression seems to have set in as she falls on her bed.

"Damn it anyways!" She yells. She pouts silently as tall woman sits next to her.

"Ok... what's wrong?" She questions again as Ruby sighs.

"I was in a bidding war to get tickets to that new opera in atlas." She says as lethargically as possible.

This puzzles Yang as she thinks, Ruby plus opera equals does not compute, Ruby seeing her older sister trying to piece It together makes Ruby kicks Yang off the bed.

"The tickets ain't for just me." Ruby says as Yang falls off the bed with a hard thud rubbing her butt, she stands up.

"Then why? You don't like that crap." Ruby sighs and blushes as Yang finally realized why her little sister was so excited.

"Oh! You were gonna ask Weiss out officially? Finally get the courage huh baby sis? Eh? Eh?" As Ruby sits up and Yang hops back on the bed nudging her sister with her elbow, Ruby continues to blush.

"It's her 26th birthday and I just want it to be special, we are spending the weekend together she promises, figured we could spend some time at her home before we return to our lives.." She says as Ruby won't just blurt out she wasn't just crushing on Weiss, she was in love with her probably since the first time they locked eyes. Granted Ruby almost blew them up and it wasn't a very good way to start their relationship.

Yang seeing the disappointment in her little sister's eyes sighed as she stood up and headed out of Ruby's bed room. "I'll find a way to get the tickets little sis don't you worry, I'll be back Sunday evening so be good sis" as She gave her signature grin as she slipped out, Ruby felt a tad bit better as she fell back on to her bed.

— meanwhile at SDC—

A young woman with snow white hair down to her lower back, bangs pushed to one side with rimless glasses, piercing blue eyes, a scar down her left eye, dressed in an all white woman's business suit with an ice blue tie and silver dress shirt underneath sits at a desk going over all the month's worth of reports, company spending, and charitable events.

As she's going over her day's events a small desk speaker clicks on. "Miss Schnee your five o'clock canceled, so you can call it early today Miss, I hope you have an enjoyable birthday weekend." As it clicks off Weiss replies.

"I will Barb, thank you." She says happily, cause she was dreading that meeting, it was some pencil pusher's corporate project plans and how he thinks this and that will help the company grow, to be honest Weiss wanted to keep growing, bring the name her father ran in the mud back to good standing but Weiss didn't want to spend the entire Friday night and possibly most of Saturday since it seems no one can just vote on one idea.

They just bombard her, which leads into needing to having it run into Saturday, but when Sunday being her birthday Weiss only has one thing on her mind spend the weekend with Ruby, it's been years since they had more than just a few hours here and there Weiss missed Ruby terribly.

Since being named CEO and president of her family company she just hasn't had the time she liked, Ruby has long been her secret crush, but no way has Weiss worked the courage up to tell her still after almost eight years.

She almost did once, back when they were after Salem, when some assassins come after her cause of her silver eyes, just like Ruby's mother and the legendary Grimm Reaper before her and so many others, they wanted to destroy her just because they feared her so. She was so scared that day, she clenches her fist so tightly they turned red on her pale complexion. Just the thought of losing Ruby even all this years still scared her, even if she knew Ruby wasn't a fighter to take lightly now, but not enough that got her to tell her team leader she loved her like no other, somehow she was going to find the strength to tell her.

Just then the door burst open waking Weiss from her thoughts as her father comes in, as Weiss internally wants to scream.

"Hello father, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit…?" As he walks in, suit so white the only thing whiter than that was his hair, he clears his throat.

"Well I heard you have plans this weekend, did you think I wouldn't remember?" He questions her as Weiss just tried to fight back her need to tell him to fuck off, seeing as how in the last five years he hasn't remembered one birthday, so why this one?

"No father, I just figured you'd be busy so I made plans with my friend, Winter, and Whitley. They have already spent some time with me since they won't even be home Sunday evening." She says as she goes back over the reports and other company information, he walks up to her desk.

"You will cancel those plans, and you will have dinner at home with me. We are having a party. I have some very important people coming." That was it, that's why he was here. It wasn't because he just so happened to remember his daughter's birthday.

He just wanted to use her as a bargaining chip for some kind of suitor with daddy's company to get some big merger approved, Weiss did all she could not to tear into him. He still thought he had some Kind of power over her, just like he tried with her older sister winter.

"Did you hear me young lady?" He questions again.

"Father! I will not cancel my plans, nor will I let you pass me off to some self-entailed daddy's boy. Now I'm busy please leave." She explains as angrily but as calm and elegant as she possibly could.

A small vein was showing as her father turned a slight red. "Sunday will be your 26th birthday, if you care about this company you better come to terms that you will need to marry a befitting suitor and produce an heir like I did." As he leaves Weiss does think about it, but truthfully there is only one person she'd want marry and it would be to her hyperactive, socially awkward team leader Ruby, thinking about her would also always cause her to smile and make her feel warm in her cold world.

—back at Ruby's house—

Hours later Ruby, having finished her days activities, is now getting dressed once again, looking herself over in the mirror. She keeps asking herself, which was the best outfit to wear to pick Weiss up. She finally seemed to find one that doesn't make her completely self-conscious, a simple red zip-up hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and her black boots.

Even then she still felt naked, until she remembered the two things that make her Ruby, her red cloak and Crescent Rose, even when not fighting Grimm, Ruby just can't go without her baby.

After grabbing her cloak and Crescent Rose there was only one thing left to do. Go and pick Weiss up from the airport. "What time was it anyways?' Ruby thought as she looked at her Scroll, realizing she was supposed to be at the airport an hour ago...

"Oh shit..." She runs out of the house and to her new car, it wasn't fancy but it was a newer two door performance car, bright red paint to match her trademark cape, white interior, big engine but efficient to just drive or do a little spirited driving. Given she had her speed semblance but it was just nice to drive as well and still get her fun.

As she made her way to the airport, she kept trying to call Weiss but kept getting her voicemail. "She's pissed... oh crap." Ruby said to herself.

—Meanwhile Airport Lobby—

"How is it a girl who races around like a banshee can even be late?..." Weiss questions as she waits patiently as she can since she forgot her charger for her Scroll, Weiss was glad though to finally be in her more comfortable clothes, her new white denim jacket over her white sweater and blue jeans with black boots.

As she's watching all the families walk by Weiss starts to think about what it'd be like, being a mother and a wife. She smiles to herself as she tries to imagine Ruby as a parent, She would probably be amazing at since it'd just be a much smaller her anyways so she's definitely sure they would get along very well.

Weiss was so lost in thought she didn't notice Ruby hug her from behind tightly. "Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to be so late!" She cried as Weiss just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ruby you dolt. I'm not mad, just hungry and tired, so are you gonna take me to eat at your house or what?" She chuckles as Ruby smiles she nods.

"Yup! Come on!" She lets go of Weiss and grab some of her heavy bags and picks them without much effort, mostly due to her training with Crescent Rose.

"Still trying to show off to impress me?" Weiss joked as Ruby blushes.

"N-No! I-I'm not.. I'm just b-being helpful." She quickly replies as Weiss just chuckles, she follows Ruby out to her car.

Weiss watches Ruby load her car, Weiss notices finally how much taller Ruby has become then her. They use to be close in height but now Ruby was decent 5'9 now to Weiss' own 5'5 build and that was with heels, but Ruby had much more curve to herself then Weiss had since she's stayed mostly the same.

"Weiss? Weiss?" Ruby questions as Weiss shakes herself from her thoughts once again.

"Y-Yes Ruby?" She replies.

"Are we leaving? Or you gonna zone out again for a bit, I got a few games on my Scroll to kill time" Ruby questions as Weiss just sighs and gets in the car. Ruby follows suit and she hops in the driver seat and makes way to her home.

Weiss inspects the interior of the car, "interesting car Ruby, this new? I don't recall this one."

"Yeah, I traded the older one in. Yang traded for a newer bike in the same day," Ruby remarks,

"Oh so Yang got a car?" Ruby laughs at Weiss' question

"No, she got a new bike, Blake liked Bumblebee 2, but Blake wanted Yang to get something practical like a SUV, but Yang got Bumblebee 3 so she has Bumblebee 1 and 3" Weiss felt kind of dumb for even thinking Yang, of all people, would go for something practical without something forcing her too.

"I got this cause I made a few extra Lien for extermination huntress jobs, and fixing a few of my neighbors cars." Weiss looked at Ruby puzzled.

"You work on cars?"

"Yeah? I got into it out of boredom, also I do weapon repair! I just started the cars this year, weapons have been since... I was 12?" She said said with as much enthusiasm as your expect from Ruby.

"Ruby, I just never seen you as.. well a auto tech, I mean maybe a huntress teacher or even a stay at home mom"

"Well... to be a mom I'd need another person to make the babies wouldn't I? Unless you're willing to contribute." She remakes with her usual happy grin as Weiss turns a deep shade of red.

"R-Ruby Rose! As if! Of all the idiotic things you could say! I-I don't even know how to respond to that! You and me!? Impossible!" Weiss spat out as Ruby's grin quickly vanished, replaced by a upset frown as she looked back to the road only.

"I didn't think I was that bad... but I mean I guess... Sorry... won't say anything again." Weiss suddenly wanted to open the door up and just dive into the road. Why the hell did she just say that? This was Ruby, she's been wanted to tell her how she feels for years and no matter what something in her always says the wrong thing.

Weiss' innerself was going mad now, looking at Ruby, the sadden look. Her happy personality dimmed by several stupid untrue statements. All Weiss could hear was her inner voice "What are you doing!? Do you want to lose her?! Woman up and tell her now! You blew a perfect opportunity! Tell her!"

"R-Ruby... I... ahh.." The younger woman looks over to her passenger just enough to keep her focus on the road but show she is listening.

"Ruby... I ahh.. I.. ahh I'm..." Panic and anxiety starts building till Weiss snaps.

"PANCAKES!" The panicked woman blurts out causing Ruby to lose control and slam on the brakes quickly regaining her control as she pants.

"What the hell are you trying to do kill us!?" She screams as Weiss just looks at her.

"Pancakes..." she says with a blush as she points to a local pancake house just across from them.

Ruby just sighs and heads over to the pancake house, she parks as she heads in with Weiss, they get seated quickly and order their drinks to start.

Ruby just looks out window, remaining very quiet, as the waitress brings the menus and walks off Weiss feels like the absolute worse. In one sentence she's broken Ruby, they have taken on some of the meanest Grimms known to humankind and with just one blurted out response and it's like Ruby had her heart ripped out.

Ruby was extremely upset. But didn't feel it was worth it to tell Weiss, maybe this weekend together was possibly the dumbest thing she could have thought of.

"Ruby... I didn't mean it like I said." Weiss reaches out to hold her hand as Ruby quickly yanks it back.

"Weiss look don't worry about it, you made your point very clear, normally I'd have just a bit a hope but that.. that was too far!" As she stood up and made her way to the door quickly Weiss was confused.

"Hope? Hope for what?" She threw down her credit card and ran out to Ruby as she grabbed her by the shoulder to which Ruby yanks herself free and jumps back.

"Ruby will you just listen to me! And what did you mean have hope?" She questions.

Ruby looks back at her, takes a deep breath. "Listen to what? You tell me I'm not good enough, I was looking forward to this weekend for months. This would be the first time in three years I'd get to spend more than just a few hours with my BFF! I had hoped.. maybe.. even.. never mind."

Ruby clenched her fist, "I spent hours trying to find the right outfit. Wanted so bad to make this weekend the best we have had in years, because Weiss Schnee I've missed you like crazy! I hate seeing you leave and I hate you leaving!" Ruby yelled as she looked away Weiss walked up and made her look at her, grabbing her by the face.

"Listen to me. You are good enough.. I just blurted that insanely wrong statement out because... because..." Weiss started to blush.

"I've been looking forward to this for months too. It kills me we don't get to spend time together like we did, I miss my friends from Beacon, I miss the times we had, even fighting all the craziest Grimms this world can throw at us, even when we were feeling down and out you kept us going.." Ruby was just looking down, to Weiss her heart felt like it'd beat out of her chest.

"Ruby.. most of all I missed being with you.. I've missed you Ruby Rose! I... I lo-lo." She was struggling as she finally got it out.

"Ruby Rose I love you! I always have!" As she pulled the taller woman closer by grabbing on to the collar of her shirt and into a kiss then pulls back as Weiss waits for Ruby to push her away but Weiss instead feels Ruby lift her face up by her chin using her finger and face her as Ruby kisses her again softly then pulls back to smiles widely as she could wrapping her arms around her firmly.

"R-Ruby? W-what a-are you doing?" Weiss questioned as Ruby just held her.

"I've been wanting to tell you the same thing... from the day I met you I felt something. Though you were a tad bit crabby" she smirked. As Weiss smiled and hugged her tightly.

"In my defense.. you knocked over few thousand in Lien of luggage and almost blew us off the mountain." Which both made them chuckle as their stomachs growled.

"Feel like going back in to eat? Your treat?" Ruby jokingly said as Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dolt, but your my dolt." As they shared what felt like loving glances, they both knew this weekend still had more in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2 first date pt1

Chapter: 2

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, So far here is chapter two. I hope to update chapter 3 today or tomorrow. Anyways hope you enjoy the story.

Having finished their meal, and heading back to Ruby's house, the car ride was actually pretty quiet. No words were spoken but Weiss felt free, she felt happy and felt like it was coming full circle she was head of her grandfather's company, once again a shining example of Business and undone all the wrongs written by her father.

Now she was holding Ruby's free hand feeling like she finally had everything she could have wanted making her do nothing but smile. She had finally done it, she had finally told Ruby she loved her, Weiss felt like this was it.

They finally pull into Ruby's driveway as Ruby shifts the car to park and shuts it off with her only available hand since Weiss wouldn't let her right hand go.

"Ruby?" Ruby looks over to Weiss.

Yes?" Weiss just holds her hand tighter.

"Nothing, just finally feel happy." She smiles as Ruby smiles back.

"You are something else. But unless you wanna sleep in the car I need my hand back." She chuckles as Weiss lets her have her hand back.

"Fine, but it's mine later" Weiss teases as her and Ruby laughs as she grabs Weiss's bags and leads her into the house.

"Why do you need so many bags Weiss?" Ruby asks as she takes Weiss' bags into the spare bedroom and puts Crescent Rose and her cloak at the door, Weiss starts unpacking her bags a few of which are full of dust chargers for her weapon Myrtenaster.

"You were asking Ruby?" As Ruby smirked.

"I was hoping after confessing your intense love for me, they would be full of all your worldly possessions and you'd be planning to move in." Ruby teasing Weiss as she blushes.

"T-that'd be a little fast d-don't you t-think?" Ruby walked over and gave her a head pat.

"Now now little snowflake, had someone confessed sooner we'd be much further ahead." She joking replied

As Weiss just punches Ruby playfully in the chest. "Oh shut up, you didn't tell me either so hush. So what are we gonna do? Movies?"

Ruby thinks, as she walks over to her movie collection.

"I got it!" Yelled Ruby as Weiss finished putting her bags away. she walks into the living room as Ruby holds up the movie Frozen.

"Ah... Ruby... really?" Weiss questions deadpan as possible with Ruby shrugging with a bright smile.

"Unless you wanna watch that new Grimm horror movie?" Weiss just looked at Ruby as deadpan as before, she sighed as she walked over and pushed Ruby on the couch. Then sits next to her as she cuddled close holding Ruby's hand with a slight blush.

"How about we just watch TV Ruby?" As Ruby giggled and powered the TV on with the remote.

They sat cozy as could be. Ruby's house wasn't very big, but it was home. It was a three bedroom, one bathroom so it made mornings with Yang a fight. But Ruby was use to it thankfully Blake was very easy to deal with, Yang on the other hand, that was a different story, one that made her question why they became roommates later in life was beyond her.

Ruby and Weiss end up watching some old time movie Ruby had seen a million times already explaining every weapon and it's history as well as makes, but Weiss really didn't care. She was away from work, her father and all his drama and was finally with Ruby, or was she?

"See right there Weiss, that's an old Smith & Wesson model revolver .44 magnum. Classic but still effective in this day." Ruby kept going on and on till Weiss sat up and looked Ruby in her eyes as she stopped and looked back at Weiss.

"Ruby.. w-we are t-together now right?" Ruby just raised her eyebrows. As Weiss tightly gripped her hand.

"Let's put it this way, I'd give up strawberries and cookies for you. So yes, Little snowflake." Her bright smile casting any doubt from Weiss' mind as she kisses Ruby's cheek and goes back to cuddling with her.

"Weiss mind if I ask you, what was the deal with Neptune? Just out of curiosity" Weiss blushes as she thinks back to him. And just cuddles closer to Ruby.

"He was kind of cute.. though he was too much of a flirt, though back then I guess I just wanted to find a boyfriend then because I had to, it was just forced on me to marry and provide for my family's company."

Ruby feels Weiss tense up. "Weiss? Something wrong?" As Weiss sighs

"Nothing... just my father.."

"What did that bastard say now?"

"He said I had to come home Sunday for my birthday Ruby, he wants to pawn me off to some loser to marry."

Ruby felt a bit of anger now, as the thought of Weiss with anyone has always upset her, but now that she finally told Weiss her true feelings she wasn't about to let her go. She didn't let the last jumbo cookie go without a fight ether. She still has the teeth marks from Yang on her left arm.

"Well don't worry snowflake, no one is taking you away, I'm not about to let you go now." She snuggled closer to Weiss as Weiss smiles softly and just enjoys the warmth of Ruby.

They watched TV for a few more hours till they both fall asleep, Weiss was a heavy sleeper so she slept the night whole night but the smell of bacon and eggs woke her up.

"Weiss! Breakfast is ready!" Weiss yawned and sat up and climbed off the couch she walked into the kitchen and walks in seeing Ruby in just a large black t-shirt and her wet drippy hair.

"Ruby? What happened to your clothes?" Weiss tried hard not to keep looking at Ruby's just out of the shower look making Weiss blush as Ruby looked back to her with a happy smile.

"I took a shower, you still sleep like a log I was so tempted to make you do fun activities with me all day long and to wear matching outfits!" As thunder booms make Weiss jump, Ruby starts laughing loudly as Ruby's scroll on the counter plays another boom of thunder, Weiss after claiming her heart thought back to that day, she loved Ruby honestly but she definitely wanted to kill her that day... especially since she was made to tell everyone Ruby was her "super bestie better then the restie."

"Don't.. speak of it..." She says as she sits down Ruby gets her plate ready and sets it in front of Weiss and a cup of orange juice as she kisses the top of her head.

"So cute." She giggled as she sits down with Weiss and grabs the newspaper. Weiss starts to eat but stops when she notices the newspaper in her hand.

"You actually read something other then the cookie box?" Which leads to Ruby folding the paper down to look at Weiss.

"Hey, I've read a lot of things, and besides... I'm looking at the comics." She flips the newspaper back up as Weiss chuckles and they both finish their plates.

Ruby starts cleaning up, Weiss heads into the shower, Ruby finishes up as her scroll rings, she picks it up.

"Oh? It's Yang." She answers it "Hello Yang?"

"Hey Ruby! How's things going with you and Weiss? Things going good? Or going gooooood?" She questions

"Going good, finally told her, though she told me first, I feel like I've eaten a plate of cookies." She says happily as Yang smiles.

"That's good, but didn't you get a little lovin' at least? Would be a shame to have the whole house to yourself and not get a little hanky panky."

Ruby blushes and tries to shake that image of Weiss from her mind for now. "Y-Yang! W-we just together officially. W-we are not at that level of intimacy!"

"Me and Blake do it, hell we did it just last week after you went to bed when she stayed over for that biker convention we went too, it's just what you do when you love someone, just be brave." Yang's confession to Ruby made. her suddenly regret picking up her scroll, an image of Yang and Blake making love wasn't one she wanted to have.

"Ruby? Ruuuuuuby? Hello? Are you still there?" Yang questions

"Yang! Ew! ew! ew! I don't wanna imaging you and Blake in the room next to mine.. doing it!" Which earns a chuckle from the older sister.

"Sis if you love the person it's not just doing it. You'll figure it out. Anyways I gotta go Blake and I are hitting up a new bookstore in town then heading to her parents for dinner, love ya sis."

"Yeah love ya too bye Yang," She hangs up as feels arms wrap around her and someone snuggle into her back as Ruby smiles from the contact.

"Heh you smell like a cookie Ruby. So how's Yang? And what is our plans for today?" The smaller of the two asks.

"Well she's good, her and Blake are going to see Blake's parents, and for us Weiss I was thinking we could start with target practice. Been far too long since I've gone."

Weiss chuckled, "You really wanna have our first official date at the firing range? Well... sounds like fun."

"Knew you'd understand. After all I think you're a tad bit rusty, with all that corporate time." Ruby teased as Weiss let go and walks past Ruby and Ruby almost blushed an entire shade of red.

Weiss was wearing only a pair of lace panties and matching bra. Her skin was so flawless and pure, her chest wasn't as big as Ruby's but her body was so perfect her curves face and legs were all she really needed to get attention as Ruby tried to looked away to keep from looking any farther as Weiss gave a quick look back to see Ruby's look of desire and pure arousal Weiss's form gave Ruby made her feel amazing gaining such a reaction as she slipped off to her room to get dressed.

Weiss put on a black t-shirt, her denim jacket with her family logo on the back, brown cargo shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes she put her hair up in a side ponytail and her new glasses, she looked herself over well. She wanted to keep ruby Interested still, so she tried to were her best form fitting clothes her scroll started to buzz.

"If that's my father... I swear I'm gonna let it go to voicemail..." she reaches for it and speak of the devil himself, as she tosses it back on the dresser next to her and just ignores it, she continues to check herself over as it rings again she rolls her eyes and reaches for it this time it's Winter.

"Hello? Winter.?"

"Hello dear sister, are you having fun with Miss Ruby Rose?"

"Yes I am, I'm getting ready for our date now." As Weiss blushes she just realized she's just told Winter she's going out with ruby. "Wait sister, I don't mean we are dating we are um... um.." Winter first clears her throat.

"Sister if you are dating Miss Ruby Rose, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Love comes in many sizes shapes and often at strange times. Question is.. do you truly love Miss Rose?"

Weiss tried thinking of a way she could explain until Winter chuckled.

"Sister, I got all the answers I need. The fact you're trying to find the exact words means to me that you don't want to say the wrong things. Sister I approve of Ruby, perhaps you'd do me the kindness of you two meeting me for dinner. I will be stopping in at Vale late tonight to speak at Beacon, is this something you'd be free for?"

Weiss thought about it. Looking into the other room to see Ruby must have slipped off to her room.

"Yes Winter. That sounds like fun. I'll see if we can meet you. I'll call you then." Winter smiles at Weiss response.

"See you soon dear sister" as she hangs up Weiss sets her scroll down and proceeds to look for Ruby.

"Ruby?" She yells as she walks into her room and sees she's not there. "Strange.. wonder where she went?" She slips outside from Ruby's back door and sees the door to the garage is open and small sounds of tools running.

Weiss walks over and looks in, Ruby is working on the Crescent Rose, she's cleaning and porting the barrel and parts for the trigger. She's already dressed as she's in a red shirt, jeans with a pair of sneakers and a work coat with working gloves.

Weiss walks up and leans over her and rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"What are you up too?"

"Well I'm cleaning and doing maintenance to Crescent Rose, don't want them it to jam up during a fight." Weiss watched Ruby work as she started to reassemble Crescent Rose.

"That's good, but think you can do my weapon too? How much do you charge?" Ruby thinks.

"Three giant triple chocolate chip cookies and some king sized candy bars, sound like a deal?"

"Well... I could pay that, or.. would you take another kind of payment arrangement?" Weiss smirks.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby questions as Weiss kisses her cheek.

"Well how about two kisses. Two cookies and I sleep in your bed tonight with some strawberries" as Ruby nodded.

"Deal. Now go get Myrtenaster so I can work on it snowflake." Weiss smiles softly as she lets go of Ruby and slips off to grab her weapon, by the time she brings it back Ruby has already assembled Crescent Rose and has it hanging up waiting to be taken for practice shooting.

Weiss walks in and lays Myrtenaster down and watches Ruby make quick work of it, taking it apart in a skillful manner, she cleans and inspects every part.

"Why did you really pick this up Ruby?" Ruby looks back to Weiss then to Weiss's weapon.

"I was never really good with people and I've loved weapons, figured it was best way to meet people when not on missions and see all kinds of weapons and pass on my knowledge to the younger generation those who don't have the guidance they need." Ruby's tone was one of someones who was holding back tears.

"What do you mean? Those who don't have guidance? There are schools like Beacon, I don't understand." Weiss walks over to Ruby as Ruby's hands start to shake and she starts to tear up as she tries hard not to let her tears flow as Weiss takes her hands.

"Please Ruby.. I can tell something or wrong with you." as Weiss pleads with her Ruby leans over and against Weiss holding her hands.

"My mother.. Weiss..." as Ruby starts to cry Weiss let's go of her hands and pulls her into a hug.

"She left me... she left me like I always knew she would. I know she was only trying to do what was right. But I needed her more..." as Ruby began to cry harder Weiss held her tight. She thought of her own mother.. Weiss was much older than Ruby was when she lost her mother, only she lost her mother to the drink, all thanks to her father.

Only thing Weiss could do was try to be there for her.

Ruby cried for a good ten minutes till her tear stained face looked up to Weiss' gaze as Weiss gave her a small smile.

"You never have to worry about me leaving you Ruby, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Weiss pulled a handkerchief from her pocket she wiped Ruby's tears away and just looked into her amazing silver eyes.

"I just love your eyes Ruby. When I look into them I just feel so safe." Ruby smiled as well.

"I feel the same when I'm with you Weiss" as they just looked into each other's eyes, it would have been strange for some random person but what was being said between Ruby and Weiss was something only two people who belong together would ever understand what was being said was they would be together till the end, the best leader and best teammate she'd ever have.

—Meanwhile at the Schnee Mansion—

Jacques Schnee, Weiss' father sits at his desk as a young man comes in, dressed in a black suit, black dress shoes, with a white dress shirt, and slicked back black hair and brown eyes comes and sits down in front of Jacques.

"Hello sir, you look well" The young man says as Jacques slides a contract to him.

"Son.. no need for formality. We will be family soon, Call me Jacques"

"So Weiss has accepted my marriage proposal? Smart girl that daughter of yours. She belongs at home with my children anyways. So When do I take over the company?" The young man asks

"Well she hasn't accepted yet but she will." Jacques says as he turns away from the young man.

"Verraten, I've known your father for many years. I had planned for your older brother to marry my oldest but she ran off, I will not make that mistake with this daughter. You have my word our merger will be completed and Schnee Dust Company and Feuer Miming will be the only companies to mine dust."

Verraten smirks "Yeah and in the process snub out any other competition and acquire all their land to expand to the whole world"

Jacques turns back to Verraten. "A boy after my own heart, my own son was too weak to do my work, so the only choice... my second born, the bastards on the board forced me off, but with your marriage to my daughter I can have control once again." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 first date pt2

Chapter: 3

Authors note: ok here it is chapter 3, I'm currently waiting on the edited version from my very good friend infinitysilverwolf, but I figured I promised I'd post it soon. I just want to tell you all I've always loved making stories but I never had much teaching on creative writing in school. So if any of this is wrong, I'll have the fully edited version later, but hope you all enjoy.

It took a bit of time for Ruby to calm down, but with someone like Weiss who cares for her as she does, Ruby knew she'd never feel alone anymore.

Since the firing range wasn't far from Ruby's house Ruby and Weiss decided to walk, whole time holding hands gaining some looks of both happiness and ones of Anger, but Ruby and Weiss didn't care anyways they both felt they were entirely whole now. While walking they pass a park and see some children playing as Ruby stops and watches for a bit.

"Heh thinking of parenthood already Ruby?" Weiss teases Ruby making her smile.

"Summer if a girl and William If a boy." Weiss just blinked at Ruby.

"What's that Ruby?" Weiss asks as Ruby just keeps smiling.

"Our kids, if our first one is a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother if it's ok with you, and Willam cause I think it'd fit well since your name is Weiss and it starts with a W." Ruby smiles widely as Weiss blushes bright red.

"O-our k-kids? R-Ruby don't you think this is kinda soon?" She said blushing as Ruby pulls her close to her.

"Not really, Weiss I know you better then anyone and not anyone else I'd want to have family with then you" as Weiss continued to blush.

"Well... I do like the name Summer, without her I wouldn't have you" Weiss replied giving a playful smile.

"Yeah.. my super mom" Ruby said with a touch of sadness but at the same time pride.

"Well Come on petal!, we are gonna run out of time" Weiss said giving Ruby a yank as they ran towards the firing range till Ruby activated her Semblance, she switches pace and picks Weiss up bridal style and rushing making it in record time

"W-well Ruby that was... fun, That's what it's like for you long distances?" Weiss questions as Ruby let's her down, Weiss has never gone that far with Ruby before, on the train was years ago was the last time they, so she never had time to take it all in before.

"Yup, now on to our first fun activity!" Weiss growled a little at the reminder of the bestie incident and she just grabs Ruby by her cloak and dragged her in.

"Hey red! How's my favorite customer!" Boasted a large older tan man, maybe in his late 50's early 60's. He was grey but still had hints of black hair and mustache was grey as the day is long and he wore a standard work attire but had the manager name tag.

"I'm good Brutus!" Ruby happily says as she raced over to him and out of Weiss's grasp.

"Hey, who's the lady friend you came in with?" Ruby looked back at Weiss and then to Brutus.

Ruby smiles "Oh her? Oh ya that's my ex girlfriend Weiss" she said as Weiss raced over to her before she could say another word.

"WHAT WAS THAT RUBY ROSE!?" She screamed as loud as she could burning with anger from just that little sentence Making Ruby laughed loudly, then smiled at Brutus.

"She's my gonna be my fiancé, if... she can out shoot me" Ruby smirked giving Brutus a hearty laugh and Weiss once again redder then a tomato as her heart felt like it was gonna explode from being called fiancé.

"Well red guess this is the famous Weiss you'd talk about, shes even prettier then you told me." He chuckled as he pulls out a box of ammo and two pairs of noise canceling headphones.

Weiss still red as a ripe tomatoes just stands there not sure what to say.

"Yup, my Weiss. Here's the fee I owe you Brutus" as she hands him the money he puts his hand up to tell her to keep it as Ruby tilts her head raising her eye brow.

"No charge this time Red, but you miss Weiss, you better out shoot this little ball of sunshine." He smiles with Weiss nodding in confidence.

Ruby and Weiss head in. They both slip on their headphones as Ruby gives Weiss a grin that just says bring it on!

Ruby hits the button as Grimm target pictures start to fly around, Ruby aims and starts shooting with tip top Precision, she locks and load, she shoots with speed Weiss has never seen from Ruby before. The bell rings as the the targets go away, she unloads the last shell having shot 45 out of 45 targets, she then hands Crescent Rose to Weiss.

"Here little snowflake, your turn" Ruby says with a grin of victory as Weiss takes Crescent Rose.

she try's to aim the large weapon as Ruby hits the button again Weiss try's the best she can but in no way can out shoot Ruby probably hitting only like 3 out of 45 targets.

she hangs her head in shame handing Crescent Rose back to Ruby,she sighs.

"Weiss?" Ruby questions as she turns Crescent Rose back to its portable form, she walks over to Weiss.

"Weiss? Hey you ok?" Weiss looks back up to Ruby.

Weiss sighs "I really had hopped to beat your record. If you were serious about the fiancé thing..." Ruby laughs loudly as Weiss looks up.

"Let's call it a draw and I was serious but not yet, I want it to be magical before I ask you, that ok?" Ruby says as she gives Weiss a soft kiss, Weiss hugs her tight.

"But everyday with you is magical.. when I'm with you I'm not the CEO and president of the largest dust mining company in remnants, i'm just Weiss Schnee.. lover of Ruby Rose and hope to one day mother to her children, when I'm pregnant your gonna spend everyday with me right?" She asks as Weiss hugs her still.

"Heh yes.. every day I can that I'm not on a mission, I won't leave till I see their tiny faces and wait... why are you gonna be the one to get pregnant?" Ruby teased as Weiss looked up to her.

"Well.. cause your a dolt, your taller stronger, and it will be my excuse to work from home so I will get to see you everyday I can, after all since we will be miss and ." Ruby raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hey, Why not be Weiss rose." Ruby says with a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes "cause Im running the company, so you will be Ruby Rose Schnee, or you prefer Ruby Schnee" she replied as Ruby sighed happily in defeat.

"Alright sweetie, you win I'll be Ruby Rose Schnee" they both shared a chuckle as they continued with their practice they packed up and headed for the door after a hour and a half Ruby having beaten her last high score receiving a coupon for weapon supplies complimentary of Brutus.

"Where to now Ruby?" Weiss questions as Ruby and her casually walk around.

"Hmm... not sure actually, I did have a plan for Sunday but... that went south so far." Ruby sighs as Weiss nudged her with her elbow.

"Well my dear petal, I have reservations for the two of us in vale. My sister wants us to join her." Ruby thinks.

"Will there be strawberry cheese cake there?" Ruby asks as Weiss nods and with that Ruby flings Weiss back bridal style and using her semblance zips towards the closest air transport to vale.

"R-Ruby! Calm down!" Weiss protest, but in vein as they arrive quicker then Weiss thought. Ruby decides to sit down in one of the passenger seats while holding Weiss in her lap gaining Weiss blush again.

"R-Ruby do you like to embarrass me?" She asks but gets a soft kiss on the forehead as a response.

"No, I like to show you off. How many people find love and get to be this happy." Her answer was short but made Weiss feel so happy to hear it, she cuddled closer into Ruby, as the smell of roses filled her nose.

Weiss managed to fall asleep. On the trip to vale, Ruby just hummed a song she had recalled from her youth. she hummed as she thought of her mom, how she wished her mom had been around longer. Ruby understood why her mother left, she was doing it to protect Ruby, to protect everyone now Ruby had someone she had to protect, She held Weiss tightly.

Ruby had to protect her, Ruby couldn't let anyone take Weiss from her and soon Ruby would have to protect tiny almost chibi versions of herself. Ruby chuckled to herself, Truth is maybe Ruby was thinking of children with Weiss cause deep down Ruby felt only future worth fighting for is one she knows, Weiss is safe with their children just in case Ruby herself is lost on a mission.

Ruby knew how hard it was for her father when her mother died. She'd never want Weiss to feel the same but with Grimm still running around and people like the white fang still in existence. Ruby knew she'd have to fight, And if she does she's gonna fight to keep the ones she loves alive even if it cost her everything she is to protect them.

—two hours later—

Weiss stretches and yawns as the Pilot says over the speaker they have arrived in vale, Weiss sees Ruby has fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Ruby, hey Ruby we are here," she says softly as she kisses her cheek, ruby yawns and looks to Weiss.

"Hey love, are we here?" Weiss nods and Ruby stands up, Weiss still in her arms.

"Ruby I can walk, you don't have to carry me." Ruby winks at Weiss.

"Hey I'm just getting a little practice in, after all I don't want to bang your head on the door frame." weiss blushes slightly, you think by now she'd be a little harder to fluster but Ruby just had a talent for it.

"So where is your sister?" Ruby questions as Weiss pulls her scroll out and calls her sister."

Winter sees her scroll ringing as she picks it up. "Hello Sister."

"Hello winter. I just wanted to see where you are, Ruby and I just made it back to vale."

"Well, I'm currently outside the academy in the court yard. I have a few hours till my lecture. Can you be here quickly?" With in that sentence wind and dust burst past winter as she goes to wipe her eyes clean.

"What in the world was that?" She questions as she hears weiss's voice

"That was us dear sister, sorry about that." As winter looks back to see Ruby holding Weiss tightly as she lets her down.

"You both look very well, Ruby Rose you look to have gained a few inches since the last time I seen you."

"Heh thanks winter, guess just all the milk I drink." She giggled as Weiss just smirked, they both sit with Winter at her little table in the court yard.

"So you two have gotten much closer in such a short amount of time." Winter says as Ruby leans on Weiss happily, Ruby closes her eyes and smiles as Weiss smiles from the contact with Ruby.

"Well sister, we were close.. just um.. didn't tell one another the truth.. of how close." Ruby jumps in.

"All it took was me getting a tad bit angry, but it was worth it." Ruby smiles as Weiss keeps smiling herself.

Winter looks at both of them with satisfaction. "I assume you will marry then and make Weiss a honest wife and mother." Weiss blushes looking at Winter.

"W-who's to say I'm the one who's gonna be pregnant!" She Stampers out as Ruby opens one of her closed eyes

"Well she already told me she planned to be the pregnant one, since I'm a dolt, don't worry soon to be big sister-in-law" Ruby happily says as winter gives a small smile.

"Well.. that's like you sister, thinking like a true Schnee. If I may be so bold sister have you told father yet?"

"No... and I don't really want to.." Winter looks at Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby stops leaning on weiss and looks at her.

"Sister... your gonna have to tell him. He will think something is up when you take a maternity leave and work from home, I don't particularly like our father ether. He's a selfish and self centered man but... we must play the role as his daughters. My role to keep him off your back and yours to keep him from taking the company away. You have brought our family name back to what it once was, our grandfather would be very proud of you weiss as am I." Weiss suddenly felt a form of pride, pride from Someone she has always looked up to.

"Well.. sister thank you, that means a lot. I will tell him. He wants me home Sunday evening." Weiss holds Ruby's hand tightly as Ruby leans close to her again with bright a smile.

"Ruby I want you to come with me, to tell him to his face. I'm in love with you and I will be your wife and I don't care what he has to say!"

Winter smiles at her sister's strength, she had known Weiss was strong but with Ruby she would be far stronger then she was before, but Winter knew it would be a long battle still, given their father but with Ruby by Weiss's side she had faith in her younger sister and her lover.


	4. Chapter 4 dark plans&wedding rings

Chapter: 4

Authors note: well... waiting on this chapter too, but as a treat figured I'd post it so to see if I can build any excitement for my future chapters just waiting to be posted, and again any errors please know this will be updated with the edited version once it's ready, and I thank you all for reading my whiterose story.

Back at the Schnee mansion a young man in a light blue suit, white hair and piercing blue eyes enters the home, he walks in setting his suit case down and hanging his coat up.

As a older balding man walks in, graying mustang and hair, handing the young man a plater with a drink and a sandwich.

"Hello master Whitley, how was the office?" The older bultler asks as Whitley takes the drink and sandwich.

"It was fine Klein, just stressful." Whitley has grown up, he too grew into his own person just like his sisters and grown a bit closer. He had went into law to help to fight for faunus right's after meeting someone who had become very special to him and so many others hurt by his father and his practices, that making Whitley now as unliked as his sisters but in truth he didn't care now. He felt he had a lot to fix. He sided so many times with his father when he should have stood with his sisters.

"Master Whitley?" Questioned Klein Whitley looked over to the older man, he's known his whole life almost.

"Klein I'm just thinking. I was such a bastard as a child, such anger to my sisters. I spent some time with Weiss Friday for lunch. It was nice, To just talk." As he finished the drink and sandwich, he turns away to leave, the Butler pats him on his shoulder.

"Young master you've made mistakes, but letting your sister take over was the step in the right direction. You have time still to atone for what you've done under your fathers guidance you must remember you are not him." Whitley gave a soft smile and headed to his room, as he made his way he notices his father's door to his home office open as Verraten comes walking out.

"Whitley, I didn't know you still lived here." He said coldly as he and Whitley just eyed each other up.

"Verraten.. what do I owe the pleasure. Are you possibly asking for a job as a hired hand for my father, if so you can wash my laundry, easy on the delicate." Whitley responded back as Verraten just smirked.

"Well seeing as you suddenly care about those lesser beings, I thought for sure you'd be the one looking for a job in the fast food industry or dish washing, perhaps waiter even?" He chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't want to take a job away from such a well qualified individual such as yourself, since After all you and your family have only kept your Mediocre excuse of a business open only do to bribes and underHanded tactics. My sister will soon put you and your poor excuse of a father out on the street." The two continued to share a gaze of hatred towards one another with Whitley keeping his small smirk.

"You know what, I'll let that slide. But pretty soon, you will learn to respect me and you will regret your words Whitley." He pushes Whitley out of the way and down the hall to the front door.

"Hmm... I wonder what he ment by that.." Whitley wondered as he walked past his father's door the thought of waking in to find out why such a person was in even in their home, but he figured better not. It wasn't worth it, Whitley was now adult and no longer standing in his father's shadow. What ever he was doing had nothing to do with him anymore as he made his way to his room.

Whitley reaches his room and sits down on his bed his conversation with Weiss played over and over in his head.

—flash back—

Weiss is sitting in a small bistro eating her lunch as Whitley walks in and sits with her.

"So Whitley... why did you call me here.. you never do anything without a reason.." Weiss questions as Whitley slips her a picture of himself and a young woman with wolf ears and brown hair, yellow eyes wearing a tank top with a leather jacket and cargo pants and boots, gaining a look of confused from Weiss.

"Who Is that? She looks like a Faunus," as Whitley looks to Weiss.

"She is... I met her about three years ago.. we started dating a while ago." Causing Weiss to almost choke as she manages to swallow and start breathing again.

"D-dating? You've been dating a Faunus?But you said they were just beasts." Whitley jumps in before Weiss can finish.

"I know what I said... But i met her at one of the last protest before you took over, her name is Claire, and she's the greatest person I've met. She's sweet and kind.. and reminds me of mother.. well how she once was." Weiss sees something she's never seen from Whitley true affection for someone else it makes her feel happy.

"How did you met her? I mean how did you get involved in a protest?" Whitley moved some of his bangs out of the way from a small scar they were covering.

"I was with the security that day, I wasn't saying very nice things then someone threw a rock at me, hit me right in the head. The security teams rushed the protestors and then I felt someone pull me away. It was Claire, she cleaned and dressed the wound. She tried to apologize to me, and for some reason she started to cry and it bothered me. She was crying for something she didn't do and for someone she should have hated, in that moment I started questioning who was really the beast sister, I asked her what her name was and from that moment on after she told me. I felt I had to be with her sister. I've snuck out just to be with her."

Weiss couldn't believe this, Whitley has fallen for a person who had he met when he was younger he would have never thought twice about hurting her, Weiss couldn't help but smile. "I'm proud of you brother, but what if father finds out" Whitley clenched his fist.

"Fuck him. I don't care what he says sister, I'm gonna ask her to marry me!" Weiss's eyes go wide as she Meets her brother's gaze.

"I'll be gone Sunday evening with her to join her for a political party, So it's why I wanted to apologize for everything and to tell you happy birthday dear sister, when I come back I'd like for you to met my bride to be Clair, will you do this for me sister?" weiss nodded and gave him a smile, as her and her brother for maybe the first time in years had a good meal and a good time.

—end flash back—

Whitley laid down now. He thinking of Clair as he looks at his scroll, looking at the pictures they've taken together he wanted to call her but by now she'd be asleep getting ready for the days events something he should do. As he closes his eyes and slips off to sleep.

—back with Ruby and Weiss—

"Ohhhh Weiss! Why did you let me eat sooo much strawberry cheesecake cake!" Ruby whines as she tossed and turned on the motel bed with a upset stomach as weiss sits in the chair across from her.

"I told you not to fill up on it, I told you don't eat that much.. now dinner with my sister will have to be put off Ruby.." Weiss sighed as she looked to the clock, it was about 6:30. Winter wouldn't be done still for another half hour, maybe by then Ruby would be ok to eat.

"Ohhh Weiss... maybe you should nnn.. go without me. I'm way too sick." Ruby whining still as Weiss sighed.

"I'm not gonna eat without you dolt, ether we both eat or I make you." Weiss remarked as Ruby rolled around more as she groans like she's dying as if she's trying to annoy Weiss.

"Ruby... is there something I can get you then? I don't think I can listen to this much longer..." as Ruby groans again. "M-maybe you should go met up with Winter. I'll be fine here. I don't want you to miss out on time with your sister, go I'll be fine"

Weiss sighs, she stands up and grabs her weapon and strap it on in portable mode as she walks over to Ruby. "Fine.. I'll go with my sister, I'll be back soon. If you need anything call me, love you dolt."she kisses Ruby's head and and leaves, once Ruby is sure Weiss is gone she jumps off the bed and grabs crimson rose from the wall and using her semblance races from the hotel to her secret destination.

Once Ruby reached her place of interest she checks her sweatshirt for her small wallet. Being a huntress, a purse is much to hard to carry, so a small efficient wallet was what most use. Unless your someone like coco Adel.

Checking her wallet for her bank card ruby walks into the building as a man in a black suit and red medium length hair and glasses runs up to her.

"Hello! How may I help you today!" He loudly says as ruby smiles.

"I'd like to see your engagement rings please. There's a certain little lady I'd like to pop the question to."

As the salesman gave a wide grin. "Why yes! Follow me tell me what does she like?" He asks as he leads her to the display case Ruby looks over them all not seeing one she liked, looks up to the salesman.

"Well she's very elegant, prim and proper. I want something that pops, she's very light almost porcelain skinned. I want it to shine, she has bright blue eyes." As the salesman thinks. He slips off and comes back and opens a small ring box with a sterling Silver ring with a bright blue sapphire in the middle of the ring.

"Wow! That's perfect! How much!" As the salesman sets it down, and rings Ruby up.

"Will be about 15,000 lien." After Ruby has her mini heart attack and faints, she shakily stands back up with her credit card instead, Luckily Ruby was very good with her credit, so it would be a huge blow for her card, but Weiss was worth it, after ringing it up Ruby feels a small part of her die from this little purchase but the thought of weiss's face made it all seem worth it as she slips back off to the hotel before Weiss becomes any the wiser.

Back with Weiss, she is waking around the city as she waits for her older sister to finish the lecture, she goes over all the fun times they had as team RWBY, they kind of were a team still, just with Weiss running a Multi national mining company, she wasn't able to take missions but she still checked in with them. She chuckled to her as she thought back to the food fight, the dance, she thought of everything. She never regretted her path in life, only thing she regretted was not telling Ruby she love her.

"On sale now! All specialty dust items! Wanna have a child with that special someone! Or revive those crops! Even just slip a few dust poppers in for that perfect gag! Come on in to DUST-R-US! See Greg!" Boomed a voice as Weiss looked towards the source, she sees a building with bright blue words spelling out Dust-r-us.

"I can kill sometime, see what they got."

Weiss walks over and in to the store, it was large and very nice. Dust items sit in cases and as Weiss looks around she sees a young woman putting items away.

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee. I was looking for Greg?" Weiss questioned as the woman looked over to her.

"Oh hello! Greg is my father! I'm Betty, can I help you?" Asked Betty as Weiss walks over with her bank card.

"I'd... well id like the special item for, um well me and my partner Ruby would like to have a child." Betty blushed, and leaves Weiss there and comes back within a few minutes.

"Well.. heh this is the item, and it's 1500 lien." She says as she sets a medium sized box down, and takes weiss's card and runs it, After payment confirmation she leans over and tells Weiss how to use it gaining a bright blush.

"S-so... my girlfriend first.. then myself. O-ok I can do that." Weiss said very shyly as she takes the box and thanks the sales woman and heads over to beacon academy to met up with her sister, Winter.

Winter patiently waits for Weiss as she looks at her watch, "two minutes late, sloppy.." she says as Weiss runs over to her panting and hunching over.

"S-sorry s-Sister..." as Winter sighs.

"Why were you late? Also watch your posture you are a Schnee after all and running only waste energy you should save." She questions as Weiss finally catches her breath.

"I picked something up for Ruby, I'm gonna ask her about it, something that could make you a aunt." Winter raised an eye brow but just smirked.

"Fine Sister now, Come we will discuss more at dinner you look famished." As the sisters shared a smile and both made their way to grab dinner.


	5. Chapter 5 the proposal

Chapter: 5

Author's note: ok, since I haven't gotten any complaints about my past two chapter, figured one more can't hurt since I have 16 still to post though the month and more to do, we will get more conflict and action in the following chapters. Anyways this is a chapter some Haters of Jacques should enjoy and for Whitley, I know he's a little jerk but felt he did deserve a chance, so hope you like chapter 5, and if possible you like it maybe drop a review? I'm hoping only positive but I can only produce the best material I can and hope you all enjoy, without further blabbing with the show!

Ruby was feeling bad now, she had lied to Weiss but it was for a good reason. After all Ruby wanted it to be a surprise, she giggled to herself, she grabs her scroll and calls up Yang.

"Hello baby sis, what's up?" Yang says in her normal happy tone.

"Hey Yang, how's it going?" Ruby asks as she's looking at the ring, admiring the blue sapphire matching weiss's eyes.

"Going good sis, Blake and I just finished dinner, we been having a lot of fun, I was actually about to call you. Blake has a connection who can get you the two tickets." Ruby's eyes sparkled. She now had the perfect ring and now a even better setting to ask her.

"Ruby? Hello? Why do you keep zoning out on me?" Ruby shook herself free of her thoughts, and took a deep breath.

"Yang your the best! And I got great news, I'll be asking Weiss to marry me!" Ruby's outburst almost blew Yang's ear drum out, but she almost jumped for joy at the same time as cry from pain, on Yang's end Blake watches from her chair while holding the latest ninjas in love, questioning why she picked Yang again over Sun or Lila, But truth is she really loved her big blonde dork when she's close she couldn't help but smile.

Back with Ruby she's so excited she couldn't contain herself. "Will you guys be in atlas tomorrow?" Yang calms down and replies.

"We will, after all its Blake's connection. So how else will you get two tickets? We will met you at the theater a few minutes before show time, sound good?" Ruby thought for a moment, they were heading to atlas in the afternoon, then weiss' party that's not even for her then they would kill time till the opera.

"Yeah Thats so gonna work!" She said with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas Day.

"Alright,alright sis, chill. We will met you tomorrow, see you soon" Yang hangs up as Ruby falls back on her bed. This time with Weiss... it was what she always wanted. Weiss all to herself, nothing was gonna ruin this For her.

—with Weiss and winter—

Having been seated Weiss and Winter order their food, Winter clears her throat.

"So, why is Ruby not here? Did she honestly fill up on the complementary cheese cake?" Earning a sigh from Weiss.

"Yeah... she's a mad woman when it comes to sweets and things with strawberries in them. Her mom used to make her things like That. We actually talked and wanna name a daughter Summer in honor of her." Winter sips her tea she returns her gaze to Weiss.

"Summer schnee? I think that has a nice ring to it, I've also heard of Whitley's current situation. He's gonna be taking the hand of a Faunus, you two have taken roads I've never thought possible, but I'm proud you both have slipped from father's grasp."

Weiss nods, "yes... it's thanks to Ruby, Yang ,Blake and you sister I've become who I have always wanted, and now I have everything I've wanted." Winter gives a happy smile as the waiter brings their food, Winter pulls a small box from her pocket and slides it over to Weiss.

"Winter, What is this?" Questions Weiss as Winter motions for her to open it, she does and she pulls a small silver locket, Weiss sees the Schnee family Crest on it.

"Winter, Nana Schnees' locket? I can't possibly take this it was given to you, please sister take it back." Winter holds her hand up, and shakes her head.

"Weiss, this is something I don't need anymore. I carried it though my time as a fresh recruit till now. It has brought me good luck, Grandfather gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you, for taking the steps Necessary for a future with Ruby I feel you will need it. You will be leading the company while Ruby will still be a huntress, still fighting and exterminating Grimm, it will not be a easy life." Weiss looked at the locket then to Winter, she held it tight.

It was true. Ruby wouldn't always be home, Just because Weiss and Ruby were together. She knew she couldn't stop Ruby, Ruby's dream was to help everyone who needed it. Even if Weiss needed her just as much.

"Sister, I didn't mean to upset you. Don't let me ruin your time, Ruby is a strong and skilled fighter, you both will always find a way back to each other." Weiss gave a small smile.

"You are right, you're always right Winter, and always will be." Winter gave a small smile back. They went on with their meal and talked into the evening about things New and old, and of the future. It wasn't till 11 pm that Weiss and Winter made it back to the hotel, they walked into the room Ruby is passed out on the bed sound asleep.

Weiss looked back to Winter "Guess you need a new room, sorry sister." Winter nods and waves goodnight and leaves to get a new room after Weiss climbs into the bed and pulls Ruby close, she cuddled close to Ruby taking in her smell it isn't long till she's soundly asleep.

Weiss sleep though the night soundly, she awakens to the sound of her scroll ringing. As she groggily grabs it and answers.

"Hello..." as she's trying to wake up, her father's voice is on the other end.

"Weiss glad you finally picked up the call, am I correct to expect you home today." Weiss growled slightly, her father's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear this early but she smirked.

"Yes father, can't wait. I have something I wish to tell you. So see you there, bye" hangs up and continues to smirk.

"Nnn.. you know your father will bitch you out for that Weiss" mumbled Ruby as Weiss snuggled close to her again.

"He can go to hell, besides I'm telling him off anyways I'm head of the company, there's nothing he can do anyways." Weiss and Ruby didn't move for what felt like hours but it was nice. Till Weiss decided it was enough and got up, stretching and yawning.

"Ruby, come on we gotta get up. I wanna see my sister off." Ruby stayed in her little blanket cocoon.

Weiss thinks for a bit, then goes though her bags from last night and sets a cookie by Ruby's head as she starts sniffing.

"Triple chocolate chip?"

"If you get up, the whole box is yours." Ruby jumps up after she munches the poor cookie like pac-man eating a power pellet then taking the box and smiling.

"You are a dunce you know that?" Weiss teased as Ruby smiled.

"I'm your dunce!" This comeback Earring a Hug from Weiss.

"You are so right, now come on, let's go met with my sister." Ruby nodded as Weiss let's her go and she gets up and stretched herself, she grabs Crescent Rose in its mobile form and continued eating her cookies as they get checked out and headed down to the lobby only to see Winter wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Weiss asked as a hotel employee walks over.

"Excuse me are you Miss Schnee?" Weiss looks to him and nods, he hands her a note, Weiss reads it.

Dear Weiss, I had very important business to handle. I apologize for any trouble. I wish you a happy birthday dear sister and much luck to you and miss Ruby, hope to see you again soon

~winter

"Hmm... guess my sister had something more important to do then see us off." Weiss says sadly as Ruby hugs her from behind.

"Hey now.. come on. Don't be sad love, we still got a party to crash!" They both just laughed as they made their way back to Ruby's home. The whole way they did crossword puzzles on the airship and Ruby was surprisingly very good at them.

Once back at Ruby's home, Weiss went though her clothes grabbing what she thought would be the best dress to wear for Ruby it wasn't so easy.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" She whined as she struggled to find anything fancy. Truth be told. Last time she got fancy was the school dance. She lays on her bed as Weiss walks in setting her small bag down.

"No luck finding a outfit?" She sits on the bed with Ruby and then lays back next to her looking at the ceiling.

"Nope" Ruby replied.

"Hmm... I could take you shopping. Or you could wear a suit."

"No way in hell am I wearing a suit Weiss, I maybe into girls but I'm not that bad." Weiss chuckles.

"I don't it mean like that you dolt, I wear suits to the office, it's not really a big deal anymore." Ruby thought about it.

"Ruby I can match a dress to a suit easily." Ruby shrugs.

"Nah no suit Weiss, it's not me." Weiss rolls over on top of Ruby meeting her gaze.

"Ahh... Weiss?" Weiss bends down and gets nose to nose with Ruby.

"Wear a suit for me, and I'll gladly take it off you tonight." Weiss taking a seductive tone as she kisses Ruby passionately, they both start to deepen it, lust starts to take over, Weiss starts to move against Ruby as she lets a small moan escape, Weiss stop the kiss.

"We got a deal?" Ruby blushing and gulps.

"f-fuck! Y-yes" she blushing madly.

"Good, now come on Let's go" Weiss says as she gets off of Ruby and picks up her smaller trip bag, Taking clothes for the party and for work tomorrow morning, Weiss decided herself that the next place she calls home will be with Ruby, so she didn't need very much, she opens the door to step out she feels something grab her and shoots her out the room then house as she realizes Ruby had picked her up once again and this time waiting for the air ship to atlas.

"Ruby!? What the hell!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey! I wanna get there quick!" She was lying, she actually wanted to get her reward for wearing a suit, even though she didn't want to, but for Weiss she would so long as Weiss picked up where she left off.

"Ugh... Ruby really? Couldn't give me a damn warning?" Ruby sets Weiss down and smiles.

"Sorry, but hey look. The air ship is on the way." Weiss just sighs but smiles after all Ruby was hyper as the day is long but it was refreshing, dealing with the day to day at work, Ruby's hyper behavior was breath of fresh air and a pretty endearing quality really and it's what made Ruby her.

"Well guess I can't be too mad, you have everything you need right?" Ruby holds up a small travel bag as well.

"I only need clothes for the morning, figured I could just stay with you and I'd take you to work myself... if that's ok with you snowflake."

Weiss gave Ruby a gentle smile, "yes Ruby, id very much like that." the air ship came in on time landing quickly, Weiss and Ruby board it soon as the doors open took their seats.

—Schnee mansion—

Whitley is currently packed and ready to go, he hears a pebble hit his window, he goes to open it and investigate he sees a set of yellow eyes pop up from the the ground as he shrieks and falls back with a hard Thud.

"Ow..." as the owner of the eyes is Claire herself, she's dressed in a sundress with shorts under and her tan skin a crisp golden color, she climbs in and checks him for any damage. "Oh god whity I'm so sorry, I though it'd be funny!" She whimpers as Whitley rubs his head.

"It's fine Claire, I'm ok please stop crying I'm fine." He reassures as he sits up looking her over.

"Wow... you look amazing..." Claire wipes her tears, she smiles wide.

"Thank you, you look good too."

Whitley shakes his head, "no I don't, I look arrogant." they both laugh. Seeing Claire smile no matter how he felt made him feel like in his life of mistakes, Claire was probably the only thing he hadn't done wrong.

"Whitley!" Jacques Bellowed as he started to make his way to Whitley room, Claire quickly jumped up and ran to his closet and quickly shut the door as Whitley waited till his door opens as his father walked in.

"Hmm.. well son, glad to see I didn't miss you. So you are really not staying for your sister's birthday?"

Whitley just blinked, "I've told you, I'm leaving father. I got important work to do." As Jacque's mustache twitched.

"Well this is an important night, your sister is to be become a bride tonight." Whitley thinks of Ruby, after all she's the only one Weiss talked about at their lunch but no way their father would be ok with Weiss being a lesbian.

"Well father... who is asking my sister for her hand.."

"Verraten of course, no one else can offer her what he can." The mention of his name made Whitley burn with anger.

"Well father... I highly doubt Weiss will take such a offer, if you think so then you are a even bigger fool then I thought." Jacques narrows his eyes.

"We will see Whitley, I do wish you luck on your trip." he walks out Clair pops her head from the closet.

"Claire get ready we are leaving tonight." She nods and she jumps out. Whitley grabs his bag and looks to Claire.

"Let's go, I'll call Klein on the way to warm my sister." Claire and Whitley slips out of the house as quick as they can.

—back with Ruby and Weiss—

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss stop in the fanciest suit and dress shop in all of atlas, they look at dresses first, since Ruby wanted to try dresses first just because she had second thoughts on a suit, Weiss humored her but soon as heels are brought up Ruby gets flash backs to the last time she wore heels so she gives in to Weiss and looks at suits.

"Weiss... can't I just wear normal shoes?" Weiss rolls her eyes.

"No Ruby, what is so bad about you wearing a suit and dress shoes?"

"Cause... I feel embarrassed."

"Ruby what are you embarrassed of? You told me you'd wear a suit, I let you look at dresses first and that didn't work, now you have no other choice."

"I just feel funny, me in a suit..."

"Ruby, I think you would look really hot in a suit, it won't be on long Ruby. Trust me."

"Well... um..." Ruby blushes.

"Just give it a chance, Ruby please?" Weiss questions as she pulls a suit out.

Ruby's blush fades as she sighs and takes the suit and heads into the dressing room.

She slips it on and looks in the mirror, it's just a plain black tuxedo with a red dress shirt, black tie and dress shoes. Ruby looks herself over, she has to say she don't think it's actually that bad.

"Wow, not too bad. Weiss was right."

Ruby slips out of the changing room to see Weiss isn't there waiting for her.

"Weiss?" Ruby looks around but no sign of Weiss.

"You looking for me Ruby?"

Ruby turns around and feels her mouth go a jar.

Weiss stands before her with form fitting Snow White dress, she has a red rose on her dress, she walks over with a white rose.

"You like?" Weiss smiles, Ruby blushes.

"W-wow Weiss, that dress is... wow.."

Weiss blushes deep red. "Well i mean it's nothing too extravagant." Ruby keeps looking at her.

"Weiss don't say that, it's amazing. Reminds me of the dance at beacon."

Ruby holds her hand out to Weiss.

"May I have this dance." She smiled, Weiss takes her hand and they dance in the back room.

"Hey when did you learn to dance?" Weiss asks seeing as how Ruby is actually pretty light on her feet.

"Never said I couldn't dance, jaune is a good teacher though."

"Jaune? Danced with him?"

"Nope, just asked him to teach me, after watching him and Pyrrha dance." Ruby and Weiss keep dancing as they recalled their friend.

"We should stop by her memorial sometime." Ruby says, Weiss sadly smiles and nods.

"We should go now Weiss." Weiss slips the white rose onto Ruby's tuxedo.

"Agreed Ruby."

Weiss kisses Ruby once more as the cashier walks in.

"Um... so are the clothes to your liking?" Ruby and Weiss broke their kiss both blushing madly.

"sorry, yes." Weiss apologizes and hands him her credit card. he rings them up and Ruby and Weiss then make way to the ride Weiss has set up, a limo to take them from the clothing store to the mansion then take them to the hotel close to Weiss's main office to cut down on time.

Weiss gets out first, once she is in front of the mansion. She shakes lightly feeling she's not as ready for this as she though Ruby takes her hand and holds it tight.

"Hey, Weiss. It's ok, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." With Ruby's reassurance Weiss felt she was ready, she nod and they begin to make their way to the front door.

A security guard, waiting outside the door watching for anyone planing to crash the party. Once he sees Weiss he opens the door to let Weiss in but then goes to block Ruby from entering using his arm.

"Hold it, your not on the list, you can't come In." Weiss smacks his arm away and pulls Ruby in.

"Miss Schnee she isn't on the list, your father told me only ones on the list." Weiss scoffed at him.

"This is my party, and this is my date!" She yanks Ruby in as the guard just blinks,

"Miss Schnee is a lesbian? Damnit I owe Ray 50 Lien" he sighs.

Once in the party Ruby takes note of all the classical music and all the snobby people way older then her and Weiss.

"Think a party for you would include people our age snowflake, or atleast play some rock n roll..." Ruby says with a pout as Weiss walks past the guests and Ruby stays close by as Klein spots Weiss and walks over to Weiss quickly.

"There's my precious snowflake, glad to see you, I was hoping to catch you before you seen your father."

"Huh? Why? Something wrong?" She questioned.

"Well your brother has been trying to contact you, as have I." Weiss opens her purse and sees her scroll has nine missed calls from her brother and two from Klein, she realizes she left it on silent for the airship, she looks back up to him.

"What going on? Please Klein." the older man puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father is trying to marry you off to that rascal Verraten, I was trying to tell you not to come."

Ruby gives a slight growl, Weiss holds her hand tightly and Ruby does the same as they look at one another then Weiss looks to Klein again.

"Thank you, after my little explosion I do hope you will work for us Klein." He looks and notices Ruby and Weiss holding hands, he gave his nod of acceptance and understanding.

"I will my snowflake, and I'm happy for you, it's been a long time and coming for you and Ruby." Weiss and Ruby smile at him and head off to find Jacques.

Jacques sits in the main ball room, sitting with his business associates and Verraten sitting beside him, Weiss yanks Ruby past everyone to face her father.

"Father!" She screams as lots of people look to Weiss and Ruby, many of them not paying them full attention but few turn to look at Weiss with Ruby in toe.

"Ah Weiss good of you to show up, I'm happy to say you have a guest, please stand." Verraten goes to stand and walk over to Weiss.

"Weiss on this your 26th birthday, I'd like to ask you for your hand in Marriage." He asks politely as he can, but Weiss sees right though his bs making Weiss growls.

"Well Miss Schnee is that a yes?" he smiles, before Weiss can even respond Ruby moves and shoves Verraten away as Ruby block him from getting close to Weiss.

"No it's not a yes! It's a no!" Screams Ruby as the whole room goes silent. Even those who didn't pay attention to Weiss and Ruby before was definitely watching now.

"Who are you? What right do you have to say anything for Weiss!" Ruby smirked.

"This, I'm weiss's girlfriend and there's this too." Ruby see no other option, she gets on one knee with a box and opens it to show Weiss the ring. "I'll be asking Weiss to marry me, So snowflake will you?" Weiss is left speechless as she looks at the ring and tears form in her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby! Yes!" everyone begins to clap, she hugs Ruby, her father jumps up. His plan up in flames anger burning.

"I will not approve this young lady! Not at all! You will marry Verraten or no one!" He screamed as the tension in the room was high but Ruby and Weiss stayed strong.

"Well father, I'm pregnant with Ruby's child. So it's actually her or no one!" As he turned red with anger and Ruby sticks her tongue out at Verraten and Jacques.

"You worthless whor-" is all Verraten can get out before he's staring down the barrel of Crescent Rose sniper mode as Ruby smiles with fire in her eyes.

"You were saying? You'd be smart if Don't ever speak to my wife to be like that again you got it, My family and friends mean more to me then anything. You will be wise to remember that." he falls over from fear as Weiss hugs Ruby tightly, Ruby uses her semblance and speeds out of the house.

Klein walks out after.

"Um sir note this as my resignation, good bye sir." he waves to Jacques leaving him dumbfounded, his plans crashing and burning.

Ruby and Weiss jump in the limo, laughing Crescent Rose back in portable and Weiss and Ruby holding each other tightly and lovingly.

"Ruby.. I love you, first of when did you even get that ring! thank you for doing that to that prick too by the way." Ruby kissed her head.

"You're too cute, and I picked up when I faked being sick Weiss, also I wouldn't thank me yet." Weiss looked to Ruby confused.

"Driver! Take us to the theater!"

The Driver nods and puts up the sound proof and none-see though glass up.

"Why there Ruby?"

"Well love, it's for your birthday. Yang and Blake have a connection who can get us two tickets to the atlas opera." Weiss's eyes lite up. What did she do to deserve someone as amazing as Ruby.

"Something wrong love?" As weiss cuddles close to Her.

"No Ruby, everything is perfect, but I do have a request."

Ruby seemed puzzled, Weiss smiles widely. "What is it love?"

"Make me a mother, and a wife, we got time.. and I do have a special gift from Dust-R-us 100% effective for childbirth" Ruby smirked widely as her and Weiss start to make out passionately they fall to the floor of the limo as the driver listens to the radio he leaves the young lovers be.

By the time the limo pulls up, Yang and Blake wait patiently as Ruby and Weiss stumble out, clothes a mess and Ruby and Weiss both have silly grins on there face Yang and Blake smirk at each other.

The rest of the evening to Weiss and Ruby is a blur, all that mattered was their love and being together, the opera was just back ground noise to them. Something Ruby worried so much about doing for Weiss and even though she appreciated it. Ruby being there was enough for her, they ended the night together in the hotel. Cuddling close when the morning came weiss didn't want to wake up when her alarm when off. She Wanted to stay, But she knew she would be taking a maternity leave anyways.

"Weiss... Weiss. Your alarm." Weiss yawned.

"Calm down, I hear it, 5 more minutes" Ruby smirked and kissed her head softly.

"No.. you gotta get to work, come on lazy bones it's only eight hours." Ruby giggled.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Weiss questioned, Ruby looked at her puzzled.

Ruby kissed her head again. "Of course I'll be here, there isn't gonna be a home without you." Weiss smiled, it took a few minutes till Ruby and Weiss got up from bed, Weiss having gotten dressed after getting breakfast with Ruby was now ready for work, Ruby walks Weiss to work she kisses Weiss good bye, she heads into work with a very happy feeling, Weiss knew only eight hours and it was back into Ruby's arms she couldn't wait, she was finally happy.


	6. Chapter 6 a brother's arrival

Chapter: 6

Author's note: I know there are many theories on how they can and can't have kids, but for us fanfic writers I feel that gives us more freedom, my idea is that they use a special dust item, seeing as how they would wanna keep the childbirth rate up to combats the ones killed in action. So I'm sure they would have these items much more easily available for couples who can't have kids normally and if anyone has a problem with Weiss being pregnant in this way I'm extremely sorry. I hope you will continue reading though, and if you like this story please give my fox A whiterose anniversary a look. It's actually the future version of this story and if you like it and the characters I'd be happy to do one shots of them. P.s if you notice Claire sometimes pops up as Clair. It's my program being stupid. I keep trying to catch them all but if some slip by I'm very sorry.

It's been 6 weeks since Ruby popped the question to Weiss, its been a good time actually, Weiss was now pregnant with ether a single baby or twins. Too soon to be sure but Weiss was showing a tad bit sooner then she should have, She had moved in with Ruby, Yang actually got another home with Blake thanks to a little help from Blake's parents just down the street so they were close to Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss was actually on maternity leave, cause she didn't want to travel back and forth so much If she didn't have to. She did all of her work from home. She'd do video conferencing and everything from home, she had hired Klein to work for her to help around the house when Ruby was away on missions. She was currently on one and had been gone for about three days. Weiss loved when she got home from missions, aside from seeing her, she'd bring home gifts for the baby even though it was way too early, Ruby was very excited to be a parent, And due to the time away, normally first thing Weiss and Ruby would do would resume their love making, Weiss has read a article active sex lives for parents helped the baby or babies and Ruby wasn't gonna about to argue if it helped her little petals grow healthy, after all it was with Weiss, who wouldn't if They had the Chance? Though they wouldn't get far seeing as how Ruby would kill anyone who even tried that. Right now weiss is finishing up Her paper work waiting for Ruby to call waiting patiently by the her scroll and home phone.

"Miss Schnee, do you need anything? Or the little masters?" Klein joked as Weiss shook her head with a smile.

"No thank you Klein, think they are months from needing you, just waiting on Ruby, she hasn't called yet, I hope she's ok." Weiss questioned as Klein set a drink down next to her.

"I'm sure miss Ruby is doing well, after all she has you to come home too." Weiss smiled.

—with Ruby—

"Hiya!" Yelled Ruby as she cuts another lesser grim in half as it turns to nothing. Ruby was currently on a hunt for a large nevermore like the one they fought years ago, there was accounts of seeing one close by, she had actually finished her previous mission but was asked to scout the area ahead, as she radios in though her special ear piece.

"Ruby Rose here, area cleared and secure, no nevermore to report, only lesser level grimm now wiped out, awaiting transport ship." Ruby due to her records was asked to join a special squad of hunters and huntresses, so she was expected now to run missions like this. It was a good jump in pay, and being so well liked by General Ironwood helped a little with the position too.

"Rodger agent Rose, transport will be in bound." Ruby quit radio contact as two boartusks approach Ruby, she readies Crescent Rose.

"Boartusks? When did they migrate here." Ruby asks as they charge at her, using her semblance dodges them as she turns Crescent Rose into gun mode and takes a shot at one of the boartusks hitting dead on killing it and using the recoil flips back and into the trees.

"Ruby to command, Ruby to command area is Compromised, Need to clear some more Grimm." she jumps down and the second boartusks snorts, it rushes her again it try's to use its spin attack as Ruby dodges again and swings Crescent Rose cutting it down to size.

Ruby takes a bit to look around, not seeing or hearing anything new radios back in now. "Ruby to command, looks like I'm in the clear now."

"Rodger that agent Rose." The trees start to russel and the sounds of engines roaring as a air ship flys over head, stops and begins to descend landing softly as two troopers jump out and then a slightly older man, dressed in normal atlas military gear and grayish brown hair jumps out and walks over to Ruby.

"So you are? Where's Ironwood?" Ruby asks as the man chuckled a bit.

"Seems your a little behind, General Ironwood is currently busy with another matter, I'm Lieutenant Grant, head of this mission, it's my job to met with you hunters and huntresses for each mission weather it's a full fledged victory or nothing."

"Right sir, well what is my objective now, I was supposed to be home today so was hoping I could leave." Lieutenant Grant raised a eye brow.

"Well, since the reports of the nevermore seem to be wrong, You can take leave but if I need you, I expect you to show up miss Rose." Ruby nodded in confirmation as she zips off using her semblance back to the base leaving red rose petals. Once at base it would be a short ride back home to her Snowflake.

—at Ruby and Weiss's home—-

Blake has stopped by as her and Weiss sit on the back porch, Klein sets a tray down with cups of tea and some tuna for Blake.

"Anything else Miss Schnee?" Asked Klein.

"No thank you Klein, that will be all." he gives Weiss and Blake a smile and goes back inside as Blake smirks now.

"Seems you got everything you could need Weiss, a Butler, comfy home and a great paying job and your gonna be a mother." Weiss give a slightly smiles.

"Yeah.. well I don't have Ruby right now. It gets kind of lonely at night." she sighs as Blake sips her tea.

"Well it comes with the job, I mean Yang and I get sent on missions together so we are never really apart anymore"

"You're right on that one Blake, I knew what I was getting into but I'm scared now." Blake tilted her head in confusion.

"Scared? For Ruby? If she gets in trouble she can turn grimm to stone. She has her silver eyes. No Grimm can stop her Weiss." Weiss looks down to her tea.

"Blake, I'm scared that my children and I will one day be told Ruby was killed during some mission miles away.. that she won't be coming home. Her mother had silver eyes too, so did the Grimm Reaper, even she was almost lost." Blake understood and listened intently.

"I'm scared that, me being here running the company is Gonna be reason I lose her, I can't images knowing she will never zip though the door, lift me off my feet and spin me around and kiss me." Weiss looked at her ring, "she's my everything Blake, I've been thinking of letting my brother take it."

"Weiss, this is what you wanted. You wanted the company, to bring it back from what your father has done to it." Weiss looked up to Blake.

"I have Blake, and I've just been thinking about it. If I don't have a company to run I can be with Ruby more."

"Weiss, have you talked to Ruby about this?" Weiss sighed at Blake's comment.

"No... she'd Probably keep me from doing it, saying something like this." Weiss clears her throat to try and mimic Ruby.

"Weiss you can't give up, you gotta run the company! Do it for you! I believe in you!"

"You really think she will say something like that Weiss?"

"Kind of Blake, but still I know she won't let me just quit.. like I couldn't make her quit being a huntress now. So many of our comrades die from the job. When I went to beacon, I wasn't expecting to find Ruby or to any of the crazy things we went though."

Weiss puts a hand in her stomach. "I'm just scared, that's the truth.. I'm scared of being alone again."

Blake listens, she sees Ruby peeking her head around the Corner winking at Blake with a dozen white roses behind her back, she slowly sneaks up on Weiss.

"Tell me weiss, if Ruby was home. What would you do?"

Ruby smirks waiting for Weiss to answer. "Well first thing, I'd hug that dolt tight and not let go, probably just cling to her, I love her so much, id hold her till she has to leaves again..." Weiss says sadly but suddenly weiss feels Ruby hug her tight.

"Hey snowflake, that a promise?" As weiss blushes.

"B-Blake you set me up!" Weiss blushes.

Blake chuckles a bit. "Sorry weiss, just felt it was a perfect time." Ruby hands Weiss the bouquet of white roses.

"A bouquet of white roses for the lady." Ruby grins as Weiss takes them.

"Thank you Ruby, they are beautiful." Ruby kisses Weiss cheek.

Ruby smiles "not as beautiful as you are snowflake." Weiss quickly blushes at Ruby comment.

"Still so easily flustered, so cute" Ruby smiles as Blake watches.

"So Ruby how was your mission?" Ruby looks back to Blake, kind of forgetting she was there for a moment.

"It was fine, simple extermination mission, three days for the job. Then got stuck on a recon for a nevermore that was supposed to have popped up in a area close to the base. After it was done I just raced back here." Shes still hugging Weiss tightly and resting her hands on Weiss's stomach as well seemingly more interested in Weiss's pregnant stomach as she and Weiss just enjoy the contact.

"Its really cute how you two are, can only imagine how cute my Niece or nephew will be, hope you know they will be incredibly spoiled."

"We don't plan on spoiling our kids too much Blake, I want them to be ready to work too." Weiss replies as Blake sips her tea and sets it down.

"Well actually I ment Yang and I will spoil them." Weiss and Ruby then realize Blake said her niece or nephew, they looks to each other then back to Blake.

"Ah Blake, wait.. your niece or nephew?" Questions Ruby as Blake nods.

"Well... since you got the nerve to ask Weiss to marry you, Yang did the same yesterday, we will be the Xioa long-belladonnas." Blake shows Ruby and Weiss her ring, they both smile happily.

"That's great! Are you gonna have kids? I mean I can't wait to see little blondes with cute little kitty ears, and watch them Chase a the red dot!" Ruby cheerfully replied.

Blake's ears fold back a bit, clearly not so excited. "Ruby.. I rather they take more after yang, even though this world is better, there still are people who hate us for No reason." A mechanical hand rest on Blake's shoulder as she looks up to see Yang standing next to her holding two large pizza.

"Hey now, I rather they be like you, less of a boy head like me, now are you all hungry?" Ruby's mouth starts to water, since the food she's eaten the past three days was at best dog food, Actually Zwei wouldn't even eat it.

Weiss smirks and feels Ruby let go of her and she races inside with Yang, Weiss and Blake share a chuckle as they walk inside the house.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all sit down and grab a slice of pizza, for the first time in a long time team RWBY shares a meal for the first time in a long time, it felt like the days at the academy, back when just graduation was the biggest problem, not marriages or children and bills. It was something they all needed.

"This is a exceptional pizza Yang, where did you get it?" Weiss asked the blonde brawler as she stuffed her face with another cheesy slice of goodness.

With her mouth full, all Weiss can make out from Yang's muffled reply is 'this place on 5th street'which Blake translates for her "this little place down by the bank off of 5th street."

Weiss looks at Blake with amazement.

"What can I say? I learned to speak the Yang." Gaining a laugh from blonde brawler. Ruby looks to Weiss once she swallows her food.

"You can speak Ruby right Weiss?" Weiss nods.

"By now I have to, seeing how I'll have a bunch of chibi Ruby roses running around."

Ruby flashes her bright toothy grin to Weiss "oh come on, I'm sure they will be like you too." Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Ruby, you are both the love of my life and the bane of existence." Yang and Blake each eat another piece and look at Ruby and Weiss. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles happily and kisses Ruby gaining applause from the other two.

The most of the pizza is finished off, rest given to Klein.

Yang and Blake went home a while after and Klein had gone to bed after eating, Weiss had just got in to the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe, turned on the water she filled the tub with hot comfortable water.

"Hey beautiful, got room for two?" Questions Ruby as she slips in the bathroom, Weiss gave a seductive smile.

"Yeah, but i wanna see you work for it." Ruby rolls her eyes quickly dropping her clothes, stripping her clothes off as Weiss watches in amusement, she knew Ruby wasn't gonna do the dance every time, but it's still nice for Weiss when she did, till Weiss sees what looks like a scar just under Ruby's right breast.

"Ruby w-what is that?" She points to it as Ruby try's to cover it.

"It's n-nothing" she keep her hands over it.

"Ruby! Tell me now!" Weiss screams as Ruby stops trying to cover it.

"I made a mistake in the field, I'm fine Weiss really, can we just enjoy our time together please, who know when I got another mission coming." She pleads as Weiss sighs, truth be told Weiss was mad cause the scar doesn't look like it was very shallow it looked deep. She dropped her robe and waited till Ruby got in first and then she got in to lay on Ruby as Ruby holds Weiss tight in the warm water.

"So love, what did you and Blake talk about?" Ruby asks as Weiss try's to unwind.

"You mostly." Weiss replies as she leans against Ruby.

"Me? Why?" Ruby questions, as Weiss replies with a smirk.

"Oh that you snore in your sleep after we we make love." Weiss teases as Ruby pouts.

"Weiss!" Weiss laughs.

"Oh hush up, I'm kidding. What we talked about was.. I'm thinking of stepping down and making Whitley the heir again."

"Weiss no! You worked hard, you deserve the company!" Weiss just leans as much as she can against Ruby, thanks to Ruby's bust size it's not as easy.

"I did work hard, I've brought the company my Grandfather built back to what it once was, a shining example of business ethics and practices. I've done what I wanted to do, now all I wanna do it make sure you come home," Ruby stays silent as she moves her hands under the water to grab weiss's hands and holds them tightly then hold them on Weiss's stomach.

"You do think what happened to my mother, will happen to me, don't you Snowflake." Weiss tenses up at the question.

"Yes... I'm scared cause, I don't think I could go on with you gone that way, I know your only trying to do what's what right, and others need you too, but we need you more.." Ruby sighs.

"Weiss, I promise. I'll always find a way home. I don't want to leave you and our children alone to win this fight, I've been though that nightmare of losing a parent. I promise you, I'll always come home to you and the kids." Weiss feels Ruby kiss her head and just hold her as they enjoy their quite time together.

—meanwhile on a air ship—

Whitley is looking out the window as he hold the hand of his wolf Faunus girlfriend Claire, she sleeps leaning on his shoulder. They are currently on their way to surprise his sister Weiss, Whitley hasn't spoken to her in weeks but he had called Klein to find her location, he was upset with himself for not just calling her but if he had told her what he was doing while away, she'd probably kill him.

"Nn... Whitley? We there yet?" Claire yawns drowsily.

"No not yet Claire, soon. Go back to sleep." As she cuddles closer as she smiles softly.

Whitley kept thinking about the things he seen, and the person he once was again. If he Had he gone down the same path as his father, he knew someone as great as Clair wouldn't have been possible.

As the pilot radios over the speaker, they will be landing soon and to be ready, Whitley was scared of what Weiss would say, but hopefully with Claire she wouldn't kill him.

—back at ruby and weiss's home—-

Ruby sits on the couch watching TV, she is in a red robe, underneath her normal tank top and pajama pants. While Weiss dressed in her normal sleeping attire lays on the couch with Ruby wrapped in a Blanket, her head on Ruby's lap as Ruby rubs Weiss's head, she drifts in and out of sleep.

Ruby smiles at how adorable Weiss looked, watching Tv with Weiss was always enjoyable, she'd fall asleep almost as soon as she'd lay her head on Ruby's lap meaning Ruby could watch anything she wanted.

Then came a knock at the door, Weiss began to wake up.

"Huh? Who's at the door at this hour..?" Weiss asks as she sits up wrapped in a blanket, Ruby gets up and heads to over to the door, Weiss yawns, Ruby opens it and comes back in as Whitley follows behind her then Claire comes in.

"Whitley? What are you doing here?" As Whitley looks at his sister.

"I needed to see you. I got something you need to hear."


	7. Chapter 7 new family addition

Chapter: 7

Author's note: hey, this one won't be very long. But I just wanted to say thank you all who read this story, and hope that you all will continue to be readers. Next update will be in a few days. Gotta get more chapters done for my other fics. So hope everyone has a good day.

Weiss started making coffee as Ruby she sits at the dinner room table with Whitley and Claire, Weiss walks over and hands one to Whitley then Claire and she hands one to Ruby as she puts her hands up.

"No please," Weiss smiles.

"don't worry I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar just for you petal," happily as she hands Ruby the coffee just before taking it replies

"awe yeah! My loving snowflake strikes again," she joked as Weiss pulls it back.

"I love you, but I will pour this on you and it will burn." Ruby takes it with a nervous smile.

Weiss sits next to Ruby as she takes note of Whitley's gaze.

"Something wrong brother?" Weiss asks Whitley, he shakes his head.

"no sister, just the thought of you and Ruby having children, just kinda of strange guess I don't really see myself as the type to really wanna be a parent myself." Claire's ears folds back, Ruby is the only one to notice, Weiss' full attention was on her little brother.

"Well I always wanted them, I'm sure you will change your mind Whitley." Claire looks away.

"By the way Whitley, where were you? I tried to call you back." Whitley looks away.

"I've... been places.. places that.. still have faunus work camps. We have been freeing them." Weiss blinks completely dumbfounded, her younger brother the one who said fighting was barbaric and hunters and huntress were pointless was breaking up Faunus work camps.

"Wait... was this what you wanted to tell me? And Have you contacted Winter?" Weiss's Questions makes Whitley look away again.

"Yes and No.." Ruby and Weiss look at him in confusion.

"Why? Winter could help I'm sure." Ruby responds as Whitley looks to them.

"These guys are hunter killers.. only reason we freed the faunus we did was cause we had a man on the inside, but we've lost contact with him."

"Wait, who are these guys?" Weiss asks as Claire speaks up.

"They are known as the crimson knights, they are a group of ex-hunters, they capture Faunus from their home's and force them to work in their work camps, mining is a big one."

"Wait so, why hasn't anyone done anything?" Ruby asks with anger in her voice.

"Well, they strike in lesser funded provinces, like in the sticks and such. They like areas that don't see much traffic." Whitley sighs.

"Do they know of you Whitley?" Questions Weiss, Whitley shakes his head.

"No I don't think so, but I can leave if you don't feel safe." Ruby stands up.

"Absolutely not, your staying here. Your family and my dad showed me, You don't turn your back on family." Whitley gave a smile as Claire's smile was bigger but it was for good reason.

"T-thank you Ruby, I appreciate it." Whitley says, Ruby shrugs it off.

"No worries, come on I'll take you to the spare room." Ruby says as she leads Whitley and Claire to the spare room.

Soon as the couple get inside, Clair falls on the bed first ,Whitley fall on the bed once Ruby leaves.

"Been soo long since we've had a real bed." Claire says as Whitley just mumbles in the pillow.

"Whitley?" he lifts his face from the pillow.

"Yes?" Clair smiles.

"Nothing sweetheart, let's get to sleep." Whitley plants his face in the pillow once again.

Whitley falls asleep quickly, suddenly he gets awoken by Weiss.

"Whitley, come on. It's noon. It's not good to sleep too late." He yawns.

"Practicing being a mother?" He teases as he climbs out of bed and stretches he follows Weiss from the room to the kitchen, he sees Clair in shorts a tad too short for her and a black tank top cooking, he blushes from the sight.

"Brother, self control,You are a Schnee after all." She Sits as he does too, watching Claire cooking.

Klein comes in from the front door as he brings more food in, he greets Whitley and Weiss.

"Hey, where's Ruby, Weiss?" Asks Whitley as she sighs sadly.

"A mission..."

—with Ruby miles away—

Ruby dressed in her normal combat skirt and corset and red cloak, she is currently on a transport ship.

Ruby sighed as she got called in again, this time it was another extermination mission, why did it have to be her, after all she just got home from a mission. Weiss wasn't too happy this morning when she told her, if looks could have killed Ruby would have been long dead.

"Agent Rose! Are you listening!" Ruby shakes her head from her thoughts as the LT. from before appears on the monitor.

"Yes! I'm listening." She replies as he nods.

"You are going to a small village to in the most northern part of vale."

Ruby thinks at least she won't be so far away from Weiss, she was gonna have to really make her happy when she gets home. The plane lands, Ruby jumps out.

Ruby checks her location using her scroll it tells her the village is just ahead. She makes her way as she takes note of all the surroundings. The Forest gives her a strange feeling but she shrugs it off.

Upon entry of the village she sees the name is Green arch, but the feeling of dread feels so thick to her once she enters the village limits. She sees some people hide soon as they see her. One older woman even drops her bags and runs in fear as Ruby heads straight for the tavern, given the time she may find someone there who will talk to her.

Once she finds the tavern, she enters as every eye went to Ruby, she could hear some lewd comments, but they didn't bother her, they were barking up the wrong tree, The bartender sees her walk up to him.

"Can I help you little lady?" He asks in a gruff tone.

"Yeah one milk and leave the bottle, and some information on the local Grimm situation." As he just looks at her, he leans over the bar to look closer.

"They sent you? What makes you so special." He asks as he stops when he finally sees why.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asks, he just gulps.

"You have Silver eyes.. your one of them.." Ruby blinks now in confusion.

"One of what?" As the bartender sets her glass down and pours her milk, leaving the bottle next to it.

"Our village once had two people with silver eyes. A husband and wife who had a child, the father was killed in action.. the mother wasn't... the mother and her daughter stayed in the village, she refused to leave and for a time our village was safe. Then one day she was found dead, her daughter missing." Ruby takes the glass of milk and drinks it.

"The Grimm just stared attacking, they will come then vanish."

"When do they come?" Ruby asks the bartender. He looks to the clock, then to Ruby.

"Few hours. Soon as the sun starts to set."

Ruby nods, she finished her milk and leaves a few Lien behind as she makes her way to the door.

Ruby waited till it got dark as everyone locked themselves in their homes.

Soon four or five beowolves began to slip into the city, Ruby turns Crescent Rose into scythe mode as she jumps from the roof top and lands in front of the beowolves, rose petals fall around her as they eye her up.

Ruby rushes, cutting the first of the beowolves heads off cleanly, they rush her and she dodges and jump their attacks, Ruby wasn't no rookie and this wasn't nothing she couldn't handle.

Two beowolves lunge at her as she uses her semblance to slip behind them and swings Crescent Rose. Cutting two more down, but it seems even more show up.

"What in the... can't use my powers till I know I won't leave myself vulnerable.. I gotta get back home to them, Weiss would kill me if I don't." Ruby says to herself

Soon about six stand in front of Ruby. She eyes them down, Crescent Rose ready, she prepares.

The six of them lunge once again Ruby rushes dodging them and swaps to gun mood quickly firing off six shots as they all fall one by one, she try's to take higher ground. The beowolves normally ain't a problem, It's trying to keep the village in one piece that is.

she hears a roar, she looks towards the forest as about fifteen more and a alpha come crawling from the trees.

"Hmm.. an alpha... the basic ones are no prob, but the alpha. Well best idea would be take out the alpha and this should end the activity for this village."

She swaps ammo cartridges and rushes toward the beowolves, she swings and rips another in half, then as two try to attack she slams Crescent Rose blade first into the ground she using the sniper rifle fires off a few shots ripping though them like a hot knife though butter as another jumps from her side she spins around using her semblance to give her kick a good boast as she kicks it away and then yanks Crescent Rose from the ground and rushes to try and take out the alpha.

The remaining beowolves of the fifteen try to rush her claws at the ready but she quickly dodges, knocks them away as she spins around mid air using the sniper rifle again fires and tears though three at once using the recoil to sling shot her towards the alpha, the large beowolf swings it's mighty arm as Ruby dodges again and goes for its arm as she swings quickly making contact cuts it clean off, it roars in pain as she back flips and slides back.

Ruby smirks, this job would soon be over soon, then she can hand in her report and head home. till sees a small child peaking around a tree, she's wearing sunglasses for some reason, but why was all Ruby could think of, it was night after all.

"Hey! What are you doing! Run!" Ruby yells to her but it calls attention to her instead, the beowolf see her and it start to run towards her, Ruby rushes to the child's side using her semblance and cut it in two as one more jumps in claws out as Ruby try's to dodge by back flipping but two claws manages to cut her face as flys back she warps to gun mode and shots three rounds as they rip though that beowolf, Ruby sees more, she has no choice but use her eyes.

"Crap... headache here I come" ruby stands up.

Ruby walks toward them, as she counts more and the injured alpha. She takes a deep breath, as images flash in her head, first of Yang and Blake, her father, Weiss and Their unborn child, then her mother, Ruby's eyes glow as the area fills with a blinding light.

By time the light dies down all the Grimm burn away to nothing. Ruby falls to her knees, as she pants, blood drips on the ground, she feels her face as her hand is covered in blood, Weiss is gonna have a field day with this Ruby thinks as she looks back she sees the child again.

"How did you do that?" The little girl asks, as ruby try's to stand and stagger over to her.

She smiles softly to the little girl, "I used my eyes little one. What are you doing out here, where's your mommy?" As the little black haired girl began to cry.

"My mommy won't wake up..." she cry's as Ruby takes a cloth from her pocket and takes the glasses off to wipe her tears till ruby makes a discovery, this little girl has silver eyes like her.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks as the little girl cry's she don't answer, she instead hugs Ruby tightly.

"Hey.. can you tell why your mom won't wake up?" Ruby asks again as the little girl hugs her tight.

"A mean man... he came looking for her, he said, I ran away.. when I heard mommy scream."

Ruby signs, she Couldn't very much leave this little girl alone, Or in this village.

"Weiss won't like this... but time to call General Ironwood." Ruby holds the little girl tightly.

—next morning—

Weiss is up early, she's sitting in the back porch again as she she's working on her new company budget and quarterly reviews. she hears the front door open and close.

"Hey snowflake! I'm home!" Weiss races from the back porch to the front of the house as she came to a halt once she sees Ruby's face.

"Hey weiss, I've missed you, want some chocolate?" She smiles as she holds up a box of white chocolates. But only thing Weiss cares about is the two claw Marks across her face, she walks up and puts her hand to Ruby's face as she flinches a bit.

"Weiss, please don't get mad." Ruby pleads as Weiss let's her hand fall to her sides then just hugs her her tight.

"I'm not mad.. I'm getting terrified." She grips Ruby tightly.

"Weiss.. I can't just quit.." Ruby says

"Yes you can, I'm rich Ruby, you can retire and we can have each other, please." Ruby can tell this hurts weiss, something she'd never want to do.

"Snowflake.. I can't.. especially not after this.." Ruby motions for the the little girl to come from behind her as Weiss sees her beautiful silver eyes just like Ruby's.

"R-ruby she has silver eyes..." as Ruby nods in acknowledgment.

"Weiss.. we gotta talk."


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Summer

Chapter: 8

Author's note: and here it is ladies and gentlemen chapter 8, my plan for this is to stay wholesome and sweet but also have action and plot, I've always tried to do the best I could to give who ever is listening or reading the best material I can give. So if you like this chapter please review or fave she follow or all three lol. Thank you all still for reading my story and a big thanks to Roosterteeth for creating this show we all love.

After Weiss calmed down enough, she was in the kitchen leaning against the fridge trying to steady a cup of coffee in her hands, Ruby tells her of the mission the little girl and the two claw marks across her cheek almost to her eye.

"S-So you think this little girl is the same?" Ruby looks to her.

"Yeah. I think so, fact she has silver eyes and that there was a mother and daughter with silver eyes in the village." Weiss still shaky looks in her coffee. Ruby sighs as she knows what's coming next.

"Weiss... I really can't quit. This isn't like you, you'd never have been for me quitting before, why the sudden change now, is it Cause your pregnant?"

Weiss grips her cup. "You think I've only just started worrying? That really what you think!? How big of a dolt are you!" Ruby could tell Weiss was getting angry now so she just kept her mouth shut.

"You don't think I worried about you? You don't think when you didn't call me after work I didn't worry? You dolt! I've worried about you the whole time!" Weiss slams her cup on the floor, Ruby just remain quite.

"I hated I only had time for a few hours to see you, I hated that when I did you'd tell me about escaping some crazy life endangering situation! Only thing I felt kept you safe was.. was cause you didn't know how i felt... I'm scared now cause I'm so happy! That you are going to die during some mission cause I can't be there with you!" Weiss screams as her tears start to fall, Ruby stands up and hugs her.

"Weiss, please don't cry.. I'm sorry but this is what I gotta do.. I'm not doing this this to hurt you, Before it was to help people in need, now it's more then that.. it's... I have to protect the world you and or children will live in, then our grandchildren." Weiss looks up to Ruby as she wipes her tears. "Trust me Weiss... please I need you to trust me."

Weiss just puts her face back into Ruby's chest as she continues to cry.

"Weiss.." Ruby whispers as she cry's more.

The little girl sits in the other room. Listening closely.

"Ruby.. I'm sorry.. I'm just.. please understand." Weiss weakly responded.

"I do Snowflake, and I need you to understand, you mean the world to me Weiss, I want a safer world for you and our little petals." Weiss looked back up to Ruby

"I want them to grow up with you still in this world, so if you must.. here." Weiss pulls the locket she got from winter she puts around Ruby's neck. "Maybe this will protect you.. it's the Schnee heirloom, from my grandfather to my grandma to Winter and now you, please don't take it off." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a tear filled smile and kiss.

Ruby kissed her back then pulled away. "I love it, I promise I won't take it off ever." As they both share a smile. Weiss hears the fridge open and they see the little girl trying to reached a piece of cheese cake on the top shelf.

Weiss wipes her eyes and walks over, she leans down and picks her up.

"Hey, you want the cheese cake little one?" She nods as Weiss grabs the cheese cake and plate underneath and sets her in the chair and then the cheese cake, she grabs a spoon for her so she don't hurt herself and hands it to her.

"Thank you!" She explodes as she eats quickly. Engaging a small chuckle from Weiss, Ruby sees the sudden change in Weiss it puts a smile on her face, the change was something magical.

"Hey! We're back!" Yells Whitley as he carries in bags of food and home items with Claire and Klein.

Whitley walks in first, "Ruby, good to see you, are you home for longer this time?. Weiss was going crazy without you."

Claire walks in with Klein as they see the two claw marks on Ruby's face.

"Whitley! Did you not see the marks on Ruby?" Yells Claire as he takes a better look.

"Oh my! What in the world happened?" As Ruby sighed, looking over at Weiss, she waved her hand signaling Ruby to proceed with the retelling once again to which Ruby gave her a nervous smile and begins her tale again.

After the retelling and Weiss once again shaking due to Ruby's detailed description and how she, herself ended up with the little girl, the call to Ironwood and of taking the little girl in.

After Ruby's retailing Klein and Whitley begin to make dinner since they figured it was least they could do, leaving the little girl to play with Claire and Ruby in the living room while Weiss goes to lay down.

"So, you gonna tell me your name?" Ruby asks as she the little girl looks up to her.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Claire smiles at how cute she is.

"Well we aren't strangers, I'm Claire and this is Ruby who bought you home, so we are friends." the little girl thinks then she smiles.

"I'm Louise, I'm four!"

"Can you tell me more about the bad man who was with your mommy?" Ruby asks as Louise whimpers.

"He told mommy, she was bad cause her eyes, he was in all black she told me to run while she stayed. When I got back she was all red and then I ran again cause she wouldn't wake up.." she started to cry.

"I miss my mommy!" She crys as Claire takes her into her arms and holds her.

"Where did you hid Louise?" As she looks to Ruby whimpering.

Ruby's heart was breaking for this poor little girl, "I.. I hid in mommy green house. We had lots of veggies so she called it a green house."

"Who ever it was... figured you wouldn't be a problem I'm sure... being you are only four." Ruby thinks as she sees herself. The day her father told her that summer wouldn't be coming home, Ruby's heart felt so broken.

"Do you have any family you know of?" she wipes her face on Claire's shirt then looks to Ruby.

"Mommy was all I had, daddy left on a ission mommy said, he never came back." Claire and Ruby gave each a look of pure sadness as Ruby rubs Louise's head.

"Well... you can stay here little one, you can have all the treats you want." Ruby sees the little girl's face light up.

Ruby walks out, she grabs a plate of strawberries and sets them down on the small coffee table, Claire let's her go as she walks over and starts eating, Claire looks at her happily.

Ruby watches Claire and smiles.

"Your pregnant, right Claire?" Claire flinched as she looked to Ruby, with a look of despair.

"Please don't tell Whitley.." she pleaded

"Claire, your gonna have to tell him sooner or later, I mean you can't hide a pregnancy." Claire sighs, knowing Ruby is right. She looks to the Tv, as a kids show plays.

"You know, when I imaged becoming a mother, i imagined my mother and father would be here. God I want them here more then anything. " she clears her throat. "They are were in some work camp.. I've been looking so much. But I'm always a step behind it seems."

Ruby couldn't believe what she heard. "Your parents are slaves?"

Claire nods sadly. "If they are still alive..."

Ruby gives her a gentle pat on the back, "don't lose hope, if you do then they really will be lost." Claire gives her an nod of acknowledgment and she smiles softly.

"Dinner is ready!" Yells the older butler as Ruby stands up and helps Claire up then picks Louise up, they head into the dinning room. Weiss sits down with Ruby, Weiss looks at The makeshift table seeing all the faces, she looks to Ruby.

"We must get your father, Qrow,Yang,Blake and winter here too soon, I've. Always wanted a big family. Now I finally have one, thanks to you my rose." Ruby smiles.

"Most definitely, I feel the same snowflake." She smile her loving smile causing Weiss to return one.

"Well, actually just our father, qrow and winter." As everyone turns to Yang and Blake, Blake is holding up a pregnancy test.

"Was coming to give you guys the big news, but seems we almost missed a party." Yang joked, Klein got two more chairs.

"Well come on, join us" Weiss Yells to Yang and Blake, they smiled as They all squeezed in.

Klein set the meal down as everyone dug in and laughed, for a bit forgetting about all the troubles of the world.

After a good meal everyone slipped off to the living room to watch Tv, Ruby and Weiss went for a walk holding each other hands tightly, Ruby took her though the forest.

"Where are we going Ruby?" Questions Weiss, Ruby smiles and says nothing for a few minutes till they come to a clearing, before going deeper into the forest.

"We are going to visit a very special person, I've been meaning to bring you to met her." Weiss blinked, she was confused but she figured where ever Ruby was taking her it would be worth it, if it wasn't no sweets in bed.

Once though the forest. Weiss sees what looks like a tombstone, Weiss sees the same emblem as Ruby's on the stone, Ruby walks over leaving Weiss to watch.

"Hey Mom... I'm sorry I haven't been around again, lots of things have been happening. I've been dealing with a lot. I've been added to a special task force for exceptional hunters, I've been eating well-ish. I'm also getting married. You'd really like her, She beautiful, she's strong and smart." Whispers softly, "she's pretty good intimately." causing herself to giggle.

"We are expecting a baby, we are going to get checked soon. If we are having a girl, I'm gonna name her after you, I hope you don't mind, I really love her so I hope you like her, she worries about me a lot, I don't know how you did it being such an amazing mom and huntress, but I'm gonna do my very best to make you proud, anyways I've talked enough, I want you to met Weiss." Ruby looks back to Weiss and she motions for her to come over.

Weiss walks over slowly then Curtsies, Ruby smiles softly at how polite and well mannered the lovely bride she has is.

"Hello , it's nice to met you. I'm Weiss Schnee, I'm the head of the Schnee Dust Company. I've been your daughters team mate and friend for a number of years, truth be told I wanted to be more. Now I finally am, I wish.. I wish you were here to be apart of this. I didn't really have a mother growing up thanks to my father, I guess it'd have been nice to call someone like you mom, someone warm and loving, someone I could learn from, Hope I don't displease you." She bows and Curtsies once more.

Ruby hugs her tightly.

"No way you'd displease her, if she was here I'm sure she'd tell you she loved you like one of her own." Ruby turns her around and kisses her lovingly, as they kiss suddenly the wind picks up softly, Weiss and Ruby notices white petals flowing around them once they break their kiss, Ruby and Weiss watch, as they dance around them keeping them watching taking attention away from Summer's grave, the winds are not cold though they have a warming feeling, comforting as it is, it leaves soon as it came. Weiss and Ruby turn back to Summer's gave as a single white rose in front of Summer's grave stands proudly. Ruby let's go of Weiss and picks it up. It wasn't just growing there, it was like someone just stuck it there, Ruby smiles.

"You are looking out for me aren't you.. you never left me. I just never paid close enough attention." she says as she looks too the stary sky, Weiss walks over to Ruby's side.

Ruby looks to her and Weiss looks to Ruby, Ruby smiles as she looks to the rose then puts the white rose in weiss's hair on the side with the stem balancing on her ear.

"I think She approves of you snowflake." Weiss smiles as they both hold hands and look to the sky holding each other's hand tight as can be, Weiss leans on Ruby as one more white rose petal can be seen as it blows away into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9 the enemy shows himself

Author's note: I wasn't gonna post this for a few more days, but figured why not. Might as well get the first "boss" fight out of the way so to speak, to be honest I thought I'd have a few more reviews, Well glad I haven't gotten any bad ones but always nice to feel you give the reader something liked, like the 3 people who reviewed my story so far I thank you and hope i can improve my story with every chapter.

Chapter: 9

On a air ship in route to patch sits a black crow as it rest on top of the ship.

Once patch comes into view, the crow flys from the airship down to patch. It flys to decent looking log cabin, as the crow goes to land it suddenly turns to a man in a grey dress shirt, black pants and boots and a red cloak and grey black hair, He knocks on the door as a blonde man dressed in pajamas answers.

"Nnn... Qrow? What are you doing here this late?" He yawns.

"Hey Tai.. good to see you too, you hear from the girls lately?" Taiyang shook his head.

"No, why?" As Qrow entered the home pushing Taiyang out of the way.

"There's been some hunters who have been killed."

"What are you taking about Qrow? I just talked to Ruby and Yang yesterday." Qrow takes a sip from his flask.

"I know, I mean have you talked to them about any strange occurrences. The two hunters killed, Had silver eyes."

"Well they haven't said anything."

"Hmm.. well get dressed. We are going to visit." Tai yawned again.

"We are going.. remember your giving Weiss away to Ruby."

Qrow rubbed his eyes. "I know we are, but I was going now so figured I'd come get you so you don't call and act all... you like." Tai sighs.

"Fine... fine, I'll go get dressed. We will take my truck." Qrow sits down and kicks back as he waits for Taiyang to get dressed. He looks down to the coffee table, he sees the photo of back when they were team STRQ, he smiled softly with a sigh.

—back with Weiss and ruby—

Ruby and Weiss are on the way home, the night is cool and crisp.

"Hey snowflake?" Weiss looks to Ruby.

"Do you mind if we move our wedding date up, I mean, cause I'd like to get time off I've worked without a vacation."

Weiss had to think for a Moment, if they moved it up they could just leave right after, would be a month or two with just Ruby and her, seeing how Ruby has vacation days saved and owning your own company gave them incredible flexibility, granted moving it up as well ment trying to finish everything in say a few weeks, but No crazy missions for her zip off to, it would give her a chance to try that Glynda Goodwitch cosplay she's been saving, or just spend the whole time naked, Ether way weiss wasn't planned on leaving the suite much anyways, cause she had lots of lost time to make up got with the cookie loving leader she loved so.

"Where do you wanna have it?" Ruby thought for a second, there's only one place she wanted to have it.

"Would.. would my mom's place work?" Weiss thought for a moment, she knew why Ruby wanted to do it, so her mom was part of the ceremony. The sunset from the cliff was also extremely beautiful.

"Sounds fine to me, but where are we gonna have the reception?" Weiss asked.

"My dad's place, his house is pretty big, and while we are gone, Whitley,Claire and Klein can watch our house."

Weiss liked the idea till one thing crossed her mind.

"What are we gonna do about Louise?" Ruby looked away nervously.

"Ruby..."

"Well... figured we take her with us."

"Ruby she's not our child... I mean, if she was I'd be fine but she's not ours to raise."

"So what if she's not ours, she likes you and she has no one, besides. You looked really hot earlier, bring all mother like with her." Weiss blushes.

"Ruby being motherly isn't something sexy or anything like that, it's something more a act of responsibility." She continues to blush.

"Sorry snowflake, it was hot, you looked so hot yet adorable, Weiss not a thing you do I won't find attractive, I love you." Weiss blushes beat red as Ruby smirks she pushes Weiss up against a tree and starts to kiss her, The surprise kiss becomes deeper Weiss starts to fall into in to it, pulling Ruby tight against her, her arms wrapped around her just above Crescent Rose. Till Ruby heard a small sound as she stops the make out with Weiss.

"You hear that Weiss?" Ruby questions.

"H-hear what..." she's blushing heavily from lust and love.

Ruby gets on the defensive, pulls Crescent Rose out in gun mode. The wind picks up as a man comes from the trees, he's dressed in a simple black cloak but wearing a helmet you'd see on a knight.

"So... your the famous Ruby Rose, the information was correct.. and the head of SDC... this will be a easy job"

Ruby growls, "look! What ever your business with me is, you'd be wise to Keep her out of this!" Ruby gulps not for her safety but the safety of Weiss and their child.

"Well... I cant... I was hired to find you and her... and kill you before you interfere anymore and drag her back."

He pulls out dual dagger like blades, both are red with heat as he rushes Ruby with speed matching Ruby's as she quickly swaps from gun to scythe using it to block his attack and knock him back, Ruby looks back to Weiss.

"Weiss! Run now!" She screams as she's using her semblance to charge at the man in black as they trade blows Ruby trying to get the upper hand as she try's to keep fighting. Weiss is frozen in place, she's actually frozen by fear, fear if she runs will she lose Ruby or will her being there cause Ruby more harm then good, she promised to be the best team mate she'd ever have, now how was she going to do it.

Ruby gets knocked back from a power strike as the man goes in for the kill he aims right for Ruby's neck till he gets shot back by a white Glyph protecting ruby, she looks back to weiss as she holds her hand up.

"Weiss I told you to run!" Ruby yells as Weiss gets beside ruby.

"Till death do us part. I'm not going anywhere without you!" Ruby looked at her confused.

"You dolt... your my fiancé.. our vows. The ones we are to hear on our wedding day, I'm saying them cause they are true, I'm gonna be by your side till the end."

The masked man walks closer, "So you two are together? Hmm.. this is quite the development.." he looks them over, he notices Weiss looks a little thicker then her picture, Ruby and Weiss stand ready.

"Ruby I'll cover you, please stay in one piece." Ruby smiles.

"right, happy wife, happy life right?" She rushes the man as he and her trade blows, Ruby dodging and ducking, trying to get the upper hand but both seemed to be pretty evenly matched even when using her semblance as Weiss try's to get a clear shot.

He forces Ruby back once more as she slides away Weiss sees an opening, She activates her summoning as a large swarm of lancer Grimm's created by Weiss attack the man to force him back and give Ruby some breathing room, as he try's to fight back Ruby Jumps back to Weiss.

"Weiss! Ice flower!" As she swaps to sniper rifle Weiss creates a ice glyph using Myrtenaster and her semblance Ruby fires off a round as it zips by he manages to move enough to save himself it rips half his helmet and tears his the top of his shoulder up he drops his one dagger as he creates a smoke scream as he rushes off to escape, once the smoke screen vanished only a huge clusterd sized block of ice is left from bullet as it freezes a tree solid.

"Damn it! I missed!" Ruby yelled, Weiss dropped Myrtenaster and hugged Ruby causing her to drop Crescent Rose from the sudden contact.

"Weiss?"

"Shut up... just hold me.."

"Weiss, why didn't you run."

"Cause... I'm not going to lose you, why is this so hard for you to understand. I don't run way.. why are you suddenly like this... you can't pull this macho dumb lone wolf garbage on me..." Weiss hugs her tightly.

"Weiss.. I just want to protect you and our child and make sure you both are safe."

"No, what matters is usnot just me Ruby, us. Did you hear him? it's not just you he's after."

Ruby holds her tightly, "Weiss I told you to run though. I could hold him off and catch up."

"I don't care Ruby, I wasn't gonna leave you.." Ruby sighed.

"Right, it's not worth it to fight you snowflake."

"Let's head home... before anyone else try's to strike," Ruby nods as she lifts Weiss up bridal after grabbing their weapons and using her semblance heads back home.

Once in front of the house, Ruby spots a bright yellow long bed 4x4 truck, Weiss looks at it confused.

"Who in there right mind owns a truck like this." Ruby smiles widely.

"my dad's here!" weiss feels She should shove her size 3 boot in her mouth.

Tai opens the front door with Qrow. "There's my little Rose!" Ruby runs to them both and hugs them tight.

"Oh man why are you here now? I was gonna call you!" Ruby screams.

"Well... it's about the silver eyed hunters being targeted. I already heard from the others about your experiences." The smile quickly faded from her face, she lets go of them and walks over to Weiss and pulls her close.

"Yeah... we just had a run in, apparently I was the main target. Weiss is a secondary target." Qrow rubs his chin.

"Well we can talk more in the morning. For now me and your dad will crash here." Yang and Blake also volunteer to stay as well now.

Weiss whispers in Ruby's ear. "Um... Ruby do we have enough room?" Ruby shrugs with her trademark smile.

"Guess we will see." Weiss just sighed with slight smile. One things for sure Ruby made things interesting. Ruby walks in with Weiss, after some work setting up the best sleeping arrangements possible. Everyone manages to fall asleep, Weiss falls asleep quickly too, but Ruby, She couldn't get the man from her mind. Who was he? Why is after Weiss, wanting Ruby was one thing but Weiss. Something was fishy. Ruby couldn't seem to sleep, so with very careful work managed to slip from weiss's Kung fu grip. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants, a sweatshirt her boots and crescent rose she headed out to the back yard quickly Without waking anyone.

She took a deep breath as she started to train in the back yard. Cutting some dummies down and trying to push herself, luckily Ruby had a big back yard so training was easy.

Tai watches from the glass screen door in the kitchen as he sips his water he walks out quietly shutting the door behind him,

"Hey! Want some pointers!"

His voice making Ruby jump. "D-dad! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" Tai laughs and walks over to Ruby.

"Your stance is all wrong for speed, your letting Crescent Rose weigh you down too much." Ruby sticks Crescent Rose into the ground.

"Dad what are you taking about, your a fighter like Yang. This is more Uncle Qrow's territory."

"Who do you think trained with Qrow." Ruby looked to her father with her brow raised.

"You and uncle trained?" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Yes... we were a team. We all trained together, but why are you training so late? Don't you got a fiancé to worry about?"

Ruby holds Crescent Rose tight. "I was scared today.. I was scared something was gonna happen to Weiss. I was never that scared before, I've been a hunter for close to a decade now, and past few years nothing's scared me like today, I told her to run while I rushed in the fight, dad i don't know she wouldn't run away.. but I told her to run anyways hoping she would, but with what happened only thing that mattered to me was protecting Weiss and your grandkid." Tai looked at Ruby fatherly.

"Wow.." was all he could get out, Ruby looked to met his gaze.

"You are so much like your mother, that was her thoughts too, she cared more about you me and Yang then her own life, So much so.. she left without me and Qrow. I think, had she told us, had we gone with her. Perhaps she'd be here now." Tai sits down in the lawn chair.

Ruby walks over to Tai and sits.

"Mom left without telling you?" Tai sadly nods.

"She's the reason Qrow started drinking the way he did, reason I retired to be a teacher. Your mom.. ment a lot to us. She had this need, to do what she thought was right. To try and win this fight alone. When you and your team did what we couldn't, I was so happy cause I thought perhaps you didn't think you'd have to do this all alone too. Yet here you are trying to push your fiancé away, Ruby you have s team, you also have a family."

Ruby fidgets in the chair. "Are you mad at mom?" Ruby's Question seems to hit a nerve with Tai, not one of anger but sadness.

"In a way, yes."

Tai's words hit Ruby now like a brick wall.

"Ruby, she should be here. She should be in there cramped up with everyone else, she should be with your fiancé planing the wedding with you, she should have been here to see you become the huntress you have, but.. she's not... I can't hear her voice. I can't see her holding your child, I can't see the beautiful smile on her face when you both say I do, to say I'm angry is the least I can say."

Tai pulls a picture of his pocket and give it to her, Ruby looks at it and sees tai, summer and qrow with Yang in tai's arms and Ruby having been just born in Summer's.

"Dad?" She looks at it then back to tai.

"I loved your mother so much, After raven left.. I didn't know what I would do... then me and your mother got together... it was short... but I loved her so much." Ruby gave tai a small smile.

"I miss her more then anything in this world.

"I miss her too, but I know she's here."

Weiss, laying in bed goes to grab Ruby in her sleep as she realizes Ruby's gone she jumps awake.

"Ruby? Ruby?" Weiss feels scared as she jumps out of bed she grabs her bath robe since her attire of only a pair of panties and no bra wasn't exactly good with a house full of people. She quickly searched the house till she heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"Ruby?" Weiss walks in and sees Ruby and Tai on the back porch, she walks out though the glass door.

"There's the blushing bride to be." Tai says making Weiss actually blush.

"Hello, what are you two doing up?" Weiss asks.

"Well, I was trying to train a bit." Was Ruby's reply, Weiss looks on her scroll at the time.

"Ruby it's 3 AM.. come to bed.. now..."

Tai laughs, "Ruby best make your new bride happy, trust me it's best to learn it now and practice it."

"In a minute Weiss, I'll come to bed." Weiss slightly growls.

She thinks then smirks.

Weiss leans down and whispers something in Ruby's ear to earn the young woman a blush so bright she looks like a tomato.

"OK! NIGHT DAD LOVE YOU!" Ruby zips inside with Weiss using her semblance leaving tai outside.

"Ah young love." He drinks his water.

"I better get some training in soon too, don't want to be a falbby grandparent." He jokes to himself.

Ruby and Weiss fly to their room landing on the bed, being careful of the growing child in weiss's body, Ruby gets right to work, Weiss and Ruby get into their heated make out, Ruby's hands opens up weiss's robe as she explores the flawless beauty that was weiss.

"Weiss? Ruby?" A small knock at the door jars Weiss and Ruby from there passions, as a small head with black hair and silver eyes pops in.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Weiss quickly pushed ruby off of her as she falls off the bed hitting the floor on her butt hard, Weiss covers herself just as fast Tying her robe back up.

"Why sweetie?" She walks in and climbs on the bed and snuggles With Weiss.

"I had a bad dweam." Weiss holds her, she cuddles into Weiss now, she gets comfortable making Weiss smile.

Ruby pulls her self up, only to see weiss cradling Louise looking so much like a mother, fact Ruby wasn't gonna get lucky tonight didn't even cross her mind.

Louise falls asleep in weiss's arms quickly, Ruby snaps a pic with her scroll, Weiss blushes.

"R-Ruby!, I look like a mess!" Ruby smiles.

"A mess? You look like a fresh baked tray of cookies." Weiss blinked as she wasn't sure if Ruby ment she looked tasty or beautiful.

Ruby climbs back into bed from the floor.

"Just Incase your wondering, I mean cause your beautiful, but with Louise... guess we can't do that 'special' thing huh?" Weiss shoots Ruby a 'you got it, so hush up and just cuddle' look.

"Awe.." Weiss looks back to Ruby.

"You wake up my baby, you die."

Ruby nervously chuckles to herself, Weiss snuggled Louise tightly, Ruby pulls the Blankets up to cover the three of them as Ruby snuggles closer to Weiss and Louise to try and get a restful night, since Ruby definitely wasn't gonna get lucky that night, but she felt she was lucky.


	10. Chapter 10 big baby reveal

Chapter: 10

Author's note: not much this time, but I can give you a little hint to all who are wondering, the silver eyes hunter, the crimson knights and Weiss's father all have a connection but that's all I will say for now, hope you enjoy chapter 10 and 11 since I feel they will do better posted together.

After that night, everyone stayed pretty close to weiss and Ruby's house. Everyone pitched in for the wedding as well, three weeks down with only one week till the wedding day but everything was going pretty smoothly.

Whitley took to the planing with Claire, while Qrow went ahead to deliver all the invitations. Tai, Yang and Blake worked on the food planing, Klein stuck to house work leaving Weiss, Ruby and Louise to just relax mostly.

"Ruby!" Weiss calls out from inside the house as Ruby and Louise finish up a game of hide and seek, Ruby was really enjoying spending time with Louise, she was only four so it was very simple to keep her happy.

"Ruby!" Yells Weiss again, walking out to the backyard. "We are running late Ruby! Come on!"

Ruby gulps, hearing the tone of Weiss's voice.

"Dang, sorry little one. Weiss says it's time to go. Come on we can go for ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Louise Yells.

Ruby laughed, she began making her way to the house as Louise runs and jumps on Ruby's back.

"Nnf! Hey, easy little one."

Louise giggled. "Sorry Ruby!" They both chuckled as they made their way to Weiss as she sit tapping her foot.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was playing with Louise." Weiss sighed she couldn't be mad, but she really wanted to get to her appointment, today was the day she was gonna find out for sure if they were having twins or not, today would be ten weeks exactly so Weiss was very anxious to say the least.

"Are you ready to go?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded, they made their way to Ruby's car, she buckled Louise into her car seat while Weiss got into the passenger seat and Ruby in the driver.

"We really should get another car, something more, practical for in town trips." Ruby looked to Weiss.

"Ah... Weiss.. you don't have a license, so.. your not stuffing me into a mini van." Ruby responds.

"Well, I have you to drive so why do I need one? Besides how do you think we are gonna drive our kids around?"

"Fine, we will get another car but only a suv! but we keep the car as well." Weiss smiles and nods.

"Are We still getting ice cream?" Says a voice from the back seat.

"Yes sweetie, we will. Come on Ruby we are running late." Ruby starts the car and they head into town.

Ruby finds a parking garage, since they were in the busiest part of the city, the garage was a better choice and after paying for the parking, Ruby helps Louise our and holds Louise's left hand as weiss holds her right.

They head to the doctors office, Weiss Ruby and Louise head to the top floor, Weiss heads straight to the receptionist.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee here to see doctor Wu, I'm her eleven o' clock." The receptionist checks her appointment check list then hands Weiss the sign in sheet, she sees Louise sitting on Ruby's shoulders with a sucker and Ruby holding onto her legs to keep her from falling off.

"Aww, you two have such a cute little girl, how old is she?" Weiss signs in then looks back and smiles then back to the receptionist.

"Her name is name is Louise and she's four years old."

The receptionist smiles as she lets Weiss head in as Ruby and Louise wait in the waiting room, Ruby sets her in the chair next to hers.

Louise sucks on her sucker still, Ruby plays on her scroll.

"Hey Ruby? Hey Ruby!" Ruby looks to Louise.

"Yes?" Louise looks up at her.

"Are you keeping me?" Ruby raised her eye brow.

"Why ask that little one?" She looks at her tiny feet.

"Cause..." Ruby rubs her head.

"Cause why?" She looks up to Ruby

"Cause I wanna stay with you and mama Weiss."

Ruby smiles widely, "Well, no worries. You are staying with us. You are our child now, Promise." The little girl jumps up and hugs Ruby tightly as a doctor comes out.

"Is there a miss Ruby here?"

Ruby raises her hand. "I'm Ruby." He motions for her to follow him, Ruby carries Louise in with her as they follow him to a room where Weiss is crying, she lays on a table with her exposed pregnant stomach, a ultra sound tech waiting patiently.

"Weiss? Why are you crying sweetheart?" Ruby says, Weiss looks to Ruby as she smiles.

"We are having twins, We really are, I can't believe it." Ruby smiles wildly, she runs over to see as the ultra sound tech uses his tool and Ruby sees two small babies on the screen, tears start to fill her eyes.

"Wow... that's so... wow.." was all Ruby could say leaving her beyond words, weiss smiles, Louise watches in amazement.

"Think it's time to celebrate, ice creams all around." Weiss chuckled at Ruby's outburst.

Weiss and Ruby shared one last look at the screen, before Weiss sat up she fixed her clothes, the whole time she had a smile on her face.

They made their way out of the doctors office, and Weiss figured they were in the city why not just get a ice cream and head to the park, let Louise play some, it was better then just sitting around. After grabbing some ice cream from the vendor just outside the park, Louise finishes her with the speed of a four year old then zips off to the jungle gym with the rest of the kids.

Ruby and Weiss sit on the bench as they watch her, Ruby still eating her chocolate chip ice cream.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?" Ruby looks over to Weiss.

"I was thinking, do you think Louise would let us officially adopt her?"

"You want to adopt her?" Ruby questions.

"Yes, I don't know if you still want to, but even if you don't I want to." Ruby laughs as she pulls Weiss close to her.

"I want her too. Poor little girl needs a home. She asked me if we were keeping her."

Weiss looks to Ruby with big eyes. "She did? She really wants to be ours?"

Ruby grins. "Yup, she's gonna be a Rose-Schnee child."

Weiss grins happily And leans on Ruby as Ruby sighs.

"I'm gonna get the bastard that took her mom though, somehow someway." Weiss felt the same way, she gripped Ruby's hand tightly, they both look to Louise now.

"I think.. I think the crimson knights and the silver eye hunters are the same thing.." Weiss tightens her grip listening to Ruby. "I mean he has a Knight's helmet but why involve you.." Weiss kept holding her hand and snuggling Ruby.

"We will worry about this later Ruby, you don't have to be all tough, I like the goofy sweet childish Ruby just as much as I like the mature warrior." Ruby smiles.

Weiss and Ruby watch her play with all the kids till they see a girl about the same age with brown hair, with a orange strand and rabbit ears, also wearing sunglasses who is sticking by Louise.

"Ahh, Weiss is it just me.. or that little girl remind you of anyone." Weiss looks closely.

"She reminds me of Coco and Velvet actually."

"Ruby! Weiss! Glad to see you both!" Yelled a voice causing both to jump as they look to where the voice came from. It was Coco with Velvet.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss questions as Coco points to the little girl and Velvet hold up a wedding invitation.

"Wait!? She is yours?" Both Velvet and Coco grin.

"Well ya, we are married so figured a child was the next step." Coco says as with a grin.

"Well that little girl who she's playing with is, well ours." Velvet and Coco see the little dark haired girl with silver eyes.

"Oh? You two have a child that old?"

Ruby shakes her head, "no no, we are adopting her. Her mom was killed, I rather she stay with us. She's gonna need to learn how to use her eyes like I did."

Coco and Velvet sit down next to Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Coco replies as Ruby keep her watch on the two children.

"It's ok, it's just s shame, she's such a sweet child."

Coco and velvet watch the two play now too, they seem to be really hitting it off.

"So where are you two staying?" Asks Weiss.

"Well In the big hotel just down the street, Cotton really likes it, she enjoys the pool." Coco says as Velvet takes pictures of Cotton and louise playing on the jungle gym.

"So when are you two leaving?" Ruby and Weiss watched Louise play.

"Probably when you do, so our little petal can wear herself out."

Coco laughed, they watched the kids play for about an hour till Louise and Cotton came over both rubbing their eyes.

"We going home ruby? I'm sleepy"

Cotton yawns "ready to go now momma." Velvet picks her up and holds her as Weiss picks up Louise.

"Guess time to head home, see you two at the wedding then." Coco and velvet wave as they leave with Cotton as Cotton waves to Louise.

"Bye lulu!" Yells cotton as Louise waves back.

"bye bunbun!"

Ruby and Weiss chuckle. They make their way to the parking garage, after Ruby straps Louise in and Weiss hops in they make their way home.

Ruby, once in the driveway, Ruby takes Louise out carefully and lays her in her bed that she has in Ruby and Weiss's room

Weiss, looking at Ruby seductively. Ruby returns the look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking sexy?" Ruby smiles.

"Oh ya, you know it."

Twenty minutes later Ruby and Weiss are passed out on the couch, tray of cookies on the coffee table and some of Weiss's manga, she is snuggled up close having enjoying the peace and quite, the enjoyable time they had and a nap was just icing on the cake for the young lovers as they snuggled together.


	11. Chapter 11 food & fights

Chapter: 11

Author's note: well not much to say, just say thank you to everyone who enjoys my stories and if you haven't read my other fic A Whiterose anniversary, please give it a look, and I will be posting one shots to it now.

—atlas military base—

Winter Schnee is currently filling in reports for military activities and Grimm extermination missions.

"Working hard there ice queen?" Winter stops, sighs then pinches the bridge of her nose, she looks up to see qrow standing in her window.

"What are you doing here you old qrow..."

"Dropping off an invite to ruby and weiss's wedding, it's a plus one, got anyone you'd take?" He grins as Winter sighs.

"Do you want me to strike you down.." She glairs at him. Qrow puts his hands up in surrender.

"Easy ice queen, just don't want you going alone is all." He smirks as Winter just scowls.

"You are such a drunken idiot." Winter goes back to work. She goes over her work diligently, Qrow sits and watches closely.

"Qrow... what is it..." she looks back up to him.

"What do you know about the recent string of hunters being murdered?" Winter sighs.

"Not much, since the end of Salem, and your niece gaining some exposure, more people with silver eyes have been popping up, in the same aspect bring killed, but no information on why or who. Cause it's definitely not grimm killings, these are done by other hunters. Is that all you need?" Winter goes back to work,

"Well.. fact that your little sister is also a target, think you'd be more gun ho here ice queen." Winter stops working, sets her own down and looks to qrow, anger in her eyes.

"Spill it you drunk." He chuckles.

"Agree to be my plus one, and I will."

"Are you daft!?" She screams hitting her desk hard enough, you'd think it'd break.

"Tell me right now." Qrow smirked, taking another sip of his flask.

"Fine! You win this round, will you escort me to the wedding as my plus one.." Qrow smirks as he sits on the edge of the desk.

"Yes I will, now back to your sister, she's a target for capture apparently. Someone came after Ruby and Wiess just the other night."

"Weiss told me nothing of this, why would she hid something like this. I told her the importance of honestly. Must be around you too much." Qrow yawned.

"Heh, think it's more she's trying to be strong for Ruby."

"Well, what do you propose we do now.."

"Keep our eyes on those two kids, best we can do. This is just the beginning I think." Winter sighed, she knew the old Qrow was right.

"Have you heard of the Crimson knights?" Qrow asks Winter as she folded her fingers together she looks to Qrow.

"Yes I have, but mostly whispers in the criminal underworld."

"Any info you can tell me?"

"Only thing we know is, they are expertly trained former hunters, they don knight helmets and wear only black, they move with the darkness, we only got pictures but not very good ones."

Qrow rubs his chin.

"So possibly the attacker from last nite was possibly a Crimson knight... but why would your sister be a target now."

Winter thinks, then looks to her 'family portrait' and puts it down. "My father may have a hand in it..." she looks down at her reports. "What do we do Qrow."

"Like I said, keep an eye on them, and security details."

Winter looks back up to respond but sees Qrow was gone leaving only a black feather, and a open window.

Winter gets up and over to the window.

"Damn you Qrow... better not show up drunk." She Shuts her window and goes back to work.

—back with tai,yang and Blake—

Having tested, and tried every combination of food for the weeding, Yang lets out a loud yawn as she rides shotgun in her dad's truck. Blake in the back reading.

"Well, so far what did you two think?" Tai asked as Yang thinks.

"Well, so far I liked the second round of food for the reception." Blake answers from the back.

"Ah.. blakie... it was a all fish buffet.." Blake raises an eye brow.

"And? I like fish." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Not our wedding Blakie, not your pick."

"Can you at least talk Ruby and Weiss into atleast one fish plate at the reception?"

"Yes Blakie we will, right dad." tai smiled.

"Sure thing you two." They pull into the drive way of Ruby and Weiss's home.

The trio hop out and head into the house, they walk to the living room as they see Weiss and Ruby cuddled on the couch, with Louise on the floor playing with some toy grimm.

"Hello sweetie, how are you doing."

"Hiya! Pappy I'm good how you!" She says happily as tai smiles widely.

"Doing well myself kiddo." He sits with her as they both play as Yang and Blake watch.

"She's adjusting really well isn't she Yang?" Yang nods at Blake's question.

"It's fate Ruby found her I'm sure of it, cause now she has a donting grandfather, and two loving mothers."

"Yang, I didn't think you'd believe in fate."

Yang shrugs, then crosses her arms. "Normally I don't, but I mean it's Ruby, something set up for Ruby to find her during a fight of all things, they are adorable though ain't they?"

Blake watches tai and Louise as they continue to play, "but we gotta make sure she don't forget her mother Yang."

Yang shakes her head. "she won't... trust me, you don't forget your mom."

Weiss yawns and sits up rubbing her eyes. "Hey, you guys are back early." She sees Louise.

"Hey, What are you doing up little one, you should still be asleep." Louise smiles.

"I was hungry! gave me milk for the cookies."

Weiss let's her head fall, then looks back up to her. "Why didn't you come to me sweetie?" Louise thinks, "cause he was up."

Weiss sighs with a slight laugh.

"So any news Weiss?" Tai asks as Weiss smiles ear to ear, yang and Blake look to each other then to Weiss.

"Wait, Twins? Really?" Tai Question happily, not only did he get one granddaughter he's gonna be getting more grandchildren to spoil rotten. Secretly he hoped at least one would be a brawler like him too.

"Dad... stop making plans for the kids before they are even born.. you haven't said a word, but I know what you are thinking.." Ruby says as she stretches with her eyes still closed, She sits up she rubs her eyes before opening them.

"Hey baby sis, nice to see you awake." Ruby waves to Yang.

"So, How was your day guys?" Ruby asked.

"It Was good Ruby, we got the food picked out, but can I make a suggestion." Blake says making Ruby roll her eyes.

"Yes Blake we can have a tuna dish, no need to ask, right Weiss."

"Right Ruby, so long as Blake and Yang agree to be god mothers." Ruby and Weiss look to Yang and Blake. "So.. how bout it guys."

Yang smiles, Blake follows suit as they nod.

"Then it's settled, by the way where is Whitley and Claire?" Ruby half yawns half asks.

Weiss pulls her scroll out and sees Whitley tried to call, as she calls him back he picks up kind of slow.

"Hey Whitley, wait... you did what!? How could you say something so dumb! Ugh... where are you? Ruby and I will be right there. Bye, Ruby you awake enough to drive?"

"Ah... why? What happened?" Weiss stands up and grabs her boots. "Tai you mind watching Louise?"

"No, and please weiss call my dad, daddy or father we are gonna be family soon."

"Ah.. maybe not daddy..." Tai, Yang and Blake look at her confused as Ruby smirks deviously making Weiss blush bright red.

"Oh come on you dolt!" She yells dragging Ruby by the hood of her hoodie, Blake and Yang suddenly figure out why as they both turn as red as weiss, tai just sits there scratching his head unaware of the devious Ruby who only shows herself in the bed room, Weiss drags Ruby out the door with a loud slam Tai looks over to Yang.

"Ok... what did Weiss mean? Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking of now." Yang sighs.

"Dad better you don't hear what it means." Tai started to cry.

"What happened to my sweet little baby!"


	12. Chapter 12 the Wedding

Author's note: hello all, well I just wanted to say to you all who still follow and read my story, I really do appreciate it. I know it seems dumb to worry about.. but I recently had some stop following this story, now to some people it wouldn't matter but to me it does. Makes me feel that maybe I'm not producing something decent. To be honest I keep checking to see if I got any nice reviews or more follows and favorites. It really means a lot when I think people enjoy my stories. Why I always do these author's notes to tell you all how thankful I am, now I was excited to do this chapter as it's the one we been waiting for, the wedding of Ruby and Weiss. Now my last two chapters were really short.. so I put chapters 12 and 13 together to give you all a longer chapter. Now I'm not gonna post anymore for a few days but I'm gonna start working on more though just so I have them ready, so please if you are new to this story I hope you enjoy and to my other readers same to you thank you.

Chapter: 12 the Wedding.

After Weiss drags Ruby to her car, she shoves her in the driver seat, Weiss jumps in the passenger seat. Ruby after a little work gets into a more comfy driving position, She looks to Weiss.

"Soo... what happened with your brother?"

Weiss rubbed her eyes. "Claire told him she was pregnant..."

"And? What did he say?" Ruby asks as Weiss takes a deep breath.

"He screamed and said he wasn't ready, Claire got upset and ran off. Now he's walking around the city calling for her."

Ruby wanted to facepalm herself but just started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

They drove around the city, they finally spot Whitley after half an hour as he sits outside of a local bar.

Ruby pulls up beside him. "Hey... Whitley come here.." Ruby says, Weiss goes to get out but Ruby shots her a look to tell her not to, He walks over and Ruby gets out and punches Whitley, he falls onto the ground hard holding his face.

"Nn! Ow! R-Ruby you didn't have to hit me!" Ruby just sighed.

"Get in the car... now... we have a pregnant woman to find." Whitley jumps up and jumps in the car in fear of the silver eyed warrior, Weiss kind of enjoying this side of Ruby as she starts to think of after bedtime things, Ruby takes a deep breath before getting in the car and pulling away.

"Ok... so... um.. your both mad at me?" Whitley questions as Weiss looks back to glair at him.

"Of course! You hear she's pregnant and you scream your not ready!? Unsafe sex with her was ok? Seriously?" Whitley sighs. He looks out the window to avoid weiss's gaze.

"I.. I didn't know what to say.. I just panicked, and we did use protection.. guess I'm one of the lucky ones..."

"Ether way, Whitley it's time to grow up, you can't do wuss out it this."

"I'm... I'm not wussing out! I don't want to be father! I haven't done anything to deserve Claire now a child too. I'm not good enough."

Weiss looks back at him, ready to slap him.

"First off.. you are lightyears away from being like father now, second of all that girl loves you for some reason. You are a grown man now, it's time to take responsibility, that child is yours it's not about you, father or anything of this nature. What matters is Claire and the child you made."

Whitley sighs, he looks at his scroll as he try's to send Claire a message.

Ruby continues to drive around the city, stopping every few miles to grab Weiss food to satisfy her pregnancy cravings.

Ruby pulls into a gas station. She shuts the motor off and gets out. "Weiss you want something from inside?" She finishes her third burger, she rolls up the wrapper and puts it in the fast food bag.

"A cherry cola, two donuts and a few candy bars Ruby, oh and bag of chips." Ruby nods then turns to Whitley.

"Anything?" He shakes his head no, Ruby heads inside to get gas and Weiss' next meal of junk food. Whitley taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey Weiss, What made you want to have kids with Ruby?" Weiss thinks, trying to find the exact words.

"Well... cause I loved her, cause I wanted to share something with her. I wanted us to have something I didn't have at home, i imagined coming home from work and seeing cute little silver eyes as they run up to me, and to see Ruby home and in one piece.. I guess... it was also my way to have a piece of her Incase.. Incase something happens..." Whitley could tell the tone of Weiss's voice was changing.

"I'm a huntress.. but the company comes first, before id jump in with Ruby, but when whoever he was attacked, I was scared I'd get in the way, but I jumped in cause I had to stay by her side."

"Weiss... what was the Incase mean.." Whitley questions.

Weiss tensed up. "Incase.. she dies on a mission.. you don't have to worry like I do.. you won't have sleepless nights.."

Weiss looks to the floor of the car and her baby bump. "Whitley.. you need to realize what you have now, and how far your willing to fight to keep it, Be it your own person demons like Winter and I did, or god knows, but you have created a life and you need to ether be in the child's life, or be like father and just abandon it to presume your own selfish goals."

Whitley took a deep breath, he looked to his scroll to see if perhaps Claire has messaged him, only to see no new messages.

Ruby comes out with a bag of Weiss's junk food and walks over to her door and hands each item to her one at a time. Then proceeds to pump gas into her car, she looks at her scroll.

Ruby sees a message from Claire, she reads it, afterwards she wants to reach in and grab Whitley, but sighs. Once the pump finishes filling the tank Ruby gets back in, She notices winter is completely finished every bit of junk food.

"You didn't save me anything?" Weiss shakes her head, mouth still full of chips. Ruby pulls out a cookie from her pocket in the wrapper.

"Good thing I saved this!" She smirks, she takes a big bite, wiess looks at her with her puppy dog eyes. Ruby sighs and hand the rest to Weiss.

"Sharing is caring, by the way.. I know where Claire is Whitley. Soo you better do some butt kissing." Whitley blushes, Weiss devours the cookie quickly, Ruby starts the car and drives off.

It takes about twenty minutes till Ruby pulls up in front of a twenty-four hour ice cream parlor. Ruby gets out then points for Whitley to enter, he climbs out and heads inside, he sees Claire at a booth with twelve empty ice cream buckets and working on number thirteen, Whitley walks over.

"Hey this seat taken?" A loud growl is heard as Claire bears her fangs.

"Clair... please, you and I both know I'm weak and I'd still beat you in a fight. Please... just give me a chance." She stops then looks to her bucket or ice cream.

"You hurt me Whitley, hurt me.. your not ready... how do you think I feel.."

Whitley sits down, he takes her hand. She looks up from her bucket of ice cream.

"Claire.. you met my father. I wasn't a very good person when I was younger, but I gotta get past that all now.. you won't go though this alone. I promise I'm here to stay I love you, now I'm ready to go home, how about you? We can curl up and watch the dodo bots or whatever anime you want in our room." She smiles as her eyes well up with tears and nods.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home, but I expect more for my apology." He smiles and leaves some money on the table and walks her out, once outside Ruby and Weiss wait.

"Everything ok now you two?" Ruby asks as they both smile. Ruby smiles too as she moves so they can climb in Weiss leans on Ruby.

"Your still a good leader, but you need to work on your left hook, yang would be ashamed how pitiful it was." Ruby chuckles.

"I'm more a weapons fighters, fist are a last ditch move, you know that."

Weiss smiles and stops leaning on Ruby and hops in the car's passenger side followed by Ruby in the driver side.

The drive home is pretty quite, only thing making a sound is the big v8 under Ruby's hood. Weiss meanwhile is thinking of future plans. Considering their wedding is less then a week away now. Weiss thinks of her life before hand, when she met Ruby she was nothing more then a dolt to her. Then she became her leader, even though she felt she wasn't the best fit then, she was glad at the decision Ozpin made. All those days seem like a far distant memory now, she did wonder how Oscar was doing. He had a big crush on Ruby, she chuckled to herself.

"Wiess? Weiss? Hey weiss!" Ruby Yells making poor Weiss jump.

"What ruby!?" She barks as Ruby scratches the back of her head.

"Um... we are home, unless you plan to sleep in the car... I don't know. I was hoping to go to bed with you but if you like the car better, well eh" Weiss gets out.

"You are still a dolt.. you know that"

"Yeah, but I'm your dolt. Till the end." She smiles as Weiss returns it.

"Till the end, now let's go to bed. Long day tomorrow. Wait where is my brother and Claire?" Sweat drops as Ruby points to the house.

"They went in already, you been sitting like in a trance for ten minutes." Weiss blushes then heads inside them comes back out and drags Ruby inside for bed.

Once inside everyone is already passed out in the living room, Yang and Blake seemed to have headed home and Klein is off duty and in bed now. Weiss and Ruby open the door to their room, and the sight made both smile.

Louise was curled up in Ruby and Weiss's blanket with a toy scythe, Ruby and Weiss looked to each other about the toy,

"Qrow" They both smile again, climbing into bed and sliding under the blanket they both do their best not to wake up the sleeping Louise as they cuddle together, Weiss falls asleep after ruby, only thing in weiss's head just for bed, is hope this moment last forever.

—Wedding starts here —

And a week later The day was finally here, in Keeping with the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding or more the bride not seeing the bride before, Tai and some of his friends built make shift rooms for Weiss and Ruby to use till the wedding starts, Weiss was a bundle of nerves, she's standing in front of mirror as the tailor does his modifications to Weiss's dress, Weiss thinks perhaps she should have waited till after she gave birth, but too late now. Any modifications now can be undone later though. The dress was a bright white with blues and silvers, she looks at her self closely.

Winter and Blake sit on the side watching.

"Weiss, don't slouch, posture will make the tailors job much easier, don't want a ill fitting dress." Winter says as Blake watches closely,

Weiss felt like her stomach was in knots. She was so full of anxiety. Not only did she have to read her vows out in front of everyone, she worried if they would be too informative, or not enough or not loving enough, Weiss started getting so nervous her foot started tapping.

Blake stood up and walks over, "you look beautiful Weiss, I'm sure Ruby will be all over you." Giving Weiss a soft smile, it helped Weiss a bit, cause all that mattered was how Ruby thought she looked.

Weiss took a deep breath, " You are right Blake, all that matters is what Ruby thinks. Just hope she like it." Blake patted her back.

"I've heard you two at night, Ruby thinks your beautiful in anything, probably more beautiful without anything on." Teasing the heiress and her soon to be be sister in law, causing her a bright blush of embarrassment and a small chuckle from her older sister winter.

—meanwhile with ruby—

Ruby is currently in front of a mirror, dressed in a black suit, black dress shoes With a red rose in the Pocket and a blue vest with a white dress shirt and and sliver tie and a formal red cloak that was like her older one from her beacon days.

"You look good Ruby, liking the suit." Ruby's sister Yang blurts out. She's in a suit much like Ruby's but with a purple vest and yellow dress shirt to go with Blake's own yellow dress.

"Well I'm not doing it cause I like it, I'm doing it cause I hate heels. How Weiss runs in them, let alone walks amazes me, it's like she was born in them, I feel like I'm walking on Stilts, how are those even legal!"

Yang laughs as she gives a little snort. "Your so not fooling anyone sis, you like the freedom a suit gives." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yang, if I could get away wearing my mission clothes I would, but... Weiss would kill me if I didn't wear this at Least." Yang stands behind Ruby and fixes her tie. Then fixes her pants.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby blurts out as Yang taps her on the shoulder.

"Chill sis, this is your big day. Be happy, or Weiss can freeze you solid." Yang grins, but Ruby Imagines it sending a shiver down her back.

"Yang... quit.." Yang smiles again.

"hey now don't be mean Ruby, just think of Weiss coming down that walkway to be Mrs. Rose-Schnee." Ruby smiles to herself, after all this, they will finally be married.

Qrow comes in, flask in hand but a look of dread on his face.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, you got the rings right, well just give them to Louise so dad can tie them to the pillow for her." Ruby says as Qrow gulps.

"About that kid... um, I may have miss placed the rings..."

Ruby freezes up as does Yang, they both turn back to Qrow.

"Y-you w-what.." Ruby's panic taking over.

"Look kid, we just gotta retrace my steps.."

"Well why are we sitting around here!? Come on!" Ruby using her semblance Burst past him and Yang out the door.

"Ruby! Wait! You don't even know where I was!"

Yang drops her head in embarrassment, dragging Qrow with her.

"She will realize her mistake, Come uncle."

—with Wiess—

she's fully dressed and ready, holding a bouquet of white roses with her veil on, Blake hears her scroll beep from a new message. She looks and her eyes widen.

Blake nudges Winter and shows her.

"That old qrow... I'll kill him after"

"What did you say sister?" Weiss says looking back.

Blake and Winter wave their hands as to motion never Mind.

"Oh... what's wrong with you two?"

"Oh nothing weiss..." Blake nervously says, Blake thinks to herself 'Yang.. you and Ruby better find them fast... Weiss will murder everyone'

—back with ruby—

"Un F'ing believable!" Ruby yelled, as she ransacked her dad's home, tearing it apart looking for the lost wedding bands her and Weiss were to give one another.

Yang and Qrow stood by the front door.

"You wouldn't think the young innocent Ruby would be this crazy would you?" Qrow asked Yang shrugged.

"Nope, she would have been much, much worse. Like when's she dove into that Mech's arm cannon belonging to Caroline."

Qrow remembered that day, that was the same day she used her eyes on purpose turning that grimm to stone if only for a few seconds, as well as making it to atlas and showing everyone how amazing she was as a leader.

Ruby zipped by Qrow quickly tearing more of the house up.

"Uncle Qrow! Why would you come back? You were staying at my house! What could you have forgotten!" She whined as are fall on the couch in a pile.

"Well kiddo... I forgot this, id never think of you having the wedding without the her." Qrow hands Ruby the picture of summer, qrow and tai with raven celebrating a mission well done.

"One of her first missions, we took the picture for luck, your dad is the only one who still has a copy, i hoped that the picture would cancel out my own bad luck.. I was worried I'd ruin your wedding.. guess ol' bad luck Qrow is still causing problems where ever he goes." He walks away leaving Ruby on the couch. Yang walks over and sits.

"We're gonna have to go get him ain't we.." Ruby asks as yang nods, "yup." Ruby sighs at Yangs quick response.

Ruby sighs, she looks at the clock. All she can think of is 'well shit...'

—back With Weiss—

The young pregnant bride paces back and forth, each pass getting angrier.

"What's going on? Why haven't we began yet? Can someone get Ruby please?" Weiss questions as she continues to pace.

Winter looks to her scroll and messages Whitley without Weiss knowing, as he comes in.

"Whitley? What is the hold up? Why aren't we out there yet? We were supposed to be gone for our honeymoon now." Whitley cleared his throat.

"Well the preacher isn't here yet. He's running late, give him time sister." Weiss's eye twitched.

Weiss forces her way past them as Blake and Winter try to stop her, but Weiss being fueled by her raged manages to push them out of the way, Whitley just jumps out of the way as she rushes out and she sees the preacher and all the guests look back to her, she runs over to the other hand built room and yanks the door open.

She sees Ruby is gone, as she feels as if she's died. Thoughts run though her head that Ruby must not wanna actually marry her and she faints.

—with Ruby—

Ruby is outside Tai's house calling for her uncle.

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow! Where are you?" She sighs. What's supposed to be the best day of her life, other then the days her will children will be born. Has turned to this.. Yang ran off to try and look for Qrow as well.

Ruby walks to the backyard of her childhood home, to her old swingset. She thinks back to her mother, a small smile forms.

"Oh mom.. I wish you were here to help me.." she walks around a bit more remembering her childhood. After a few moments She decides it's long enough, she turns to make her way back to the house, she sees someone dressed in white walk around the side house to the front, Ruby try's to run.

"Hey! Wait who are yo-" Ruby doesn't finish as she trips over something she falls forward hitting the ground hard, well hard where it wasn't mud.

"Ow... what the.." She looks she sees a small black boxes sticking out just enough to trip someone. Thing is this black box looks like the one the wedding rings were in. Ruby pulls it from the wet dirt and opens it. Inside are the two silver wedding bands. It rained last night, Qrow must have dropped it when he was leaving and with the soft mud it must have sank a bit.

Wait mud, Ruby looks herself over she sees she has some mud on her, but the rings are all that matters. She stands up and dusts her self off best she can.

"Damn it.. what am I gonna do now.."

Yang comes around corner, sees the muddy Ruby. "Ruby? Why are you covered in mud?" Yang asks as Ruby turns to her with the ring box.

"I found the rings... but I got some mud on me..." Yang chuckles.

"Oh well, I'm sure me and uncle can fix this, hey Uncle Qrow grab a bucked, water and and a sponge." Qrow comes front of the house a few seconds later with a sponge and a bucket of water.

"Sorry uncle..." Ruby said with a touch of sadness.

"Don't mention it kid, I'm just sorry I ruined your wedding."

"You didn't ruin my wedding, I found the rings. You dropped them out here on the side of the house." Qrow looks to Ruby.

"Ah... kid... I wasn't outside." Ruby, Qrow and Yang all look to each other then just shrug, because they really needed to hurry back.

—back with Weiss—

Everyone is surround her as Nora slaps her face a coupe times gently.

"Hey weiss! Come on Weiss get up!" Her Boyfriend Ren comes over and pulls her away.

"Ren it was working." He shakes his head and sighs.

"It was not, her face is red enough. Let someone else try."

Coco and Velvet try next followed by Blake and even Jaune.

Ruby makes back in record time, kind of damp in places, but leaving Yang and Qrow to try their best to catch up. By the time Ruby makes it back though, she sees the small crowd of her friends all huddled together.

"Hey? What's wrong with you guys?" She asks as everyone looks to her.

"Where were you Ruby!?" Yells Jaune.

"Um... why?"

"Weiss fainted!"

"Weiss!?" She Yells as she shoves her friends out of the way to get to the pregnant heiress, she falls to her knees.

"Weiss? Weiss? Come on snowflake.." Ruby thinks, she leans down and kisses her softly as Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby, Ruby pulls back, "hey snowflake, what happened?"

"I didn't think you wanted to marry me..."

Ruby smiles her brightest smile. "You kidding? Weiss no, my uncle lost the rings. I just had to look for them was all, I love you too much to leave you."

Weiss smiles, "I love you too, an-" she stops.

"He lost what!?" She try's to jump up as Ruby holds her down.

"It's fine, I found them. We can get married now." Weiss calms down once she sees Ruby's smiling face.

Weiss nods as Ruby helps her up. Everyone takes there places back in the lines of folding chairs, all their friends all looked very happy, some even placed bets on Ruby and Weiss, only one person won though, and that person was Nora since she bet eight years after the first year at beacon Weiss and Ruby would be lovers, the music starts playing as Nora counts her newly acquired lien.

Yang stands next to Ruby, Blake stands on the other side where Weiss will be, Yang leans closer to Ruby, "hey little sis, so why did you ask him to be best man?"

"Cause he's freaking adorable, and cause Weiss loves him just as well."

"But Blake don't like him."

"Well I'm sure Blake and deal with him just a bit longer." As a dog barks Ruby bends down to her best man, Zwei the corgi, dressed in a little red tie and dog suit.

"Aww Zwei, your such a good boy, yes you are." Ruby hands him a dog treat as he chomps it hard the preacher clears his throat to try and get Ruby back to her position. She jumps back up blushing.

Ruby looks to the crowd, she sees Marie, and her bright blue prosthetic eyes, she gives ruby a thumbs up, along with Sun and his team, Then she sees all of team CFVY, Coco is holding her and Velvet, child cotton, cotton waves as Jaune smiles at Ruby, followed by Nora and Ren, her father Tai smiles as well, Ruby never though this day would Come honestly. Here she was, twenty three Turing twenty four in only a few more short months, though she thought she'd be the one in the wedding dress, but then again, she liked the dress shoes far more then the heels.

Suddenly the 'here comes the bride' starts to play, Ruby sees Weiss coming down with Qrow, looking far more beautiful then she's thought she did even before.

All faces looked to Weiss, she blushes a bit, not from embarrassment but just fact that in a few short steps, she will be Ruby Roses wife, CEO huntress and a mother soon. Things she herself never thought would happen for her.

As Qrow stopped at the alter he gave her a quick hug, "your a good kid, even if you are Winter's little sister." He chuckled as Weiss did as well, she walked up on the alter as Qrow sat next to tai and Winter as she try's to move away a bit.

"Summer would have loved to be here in person, guess her Stone is best we could ask for huh tai."

Taiyang looked to Ruby and Weiss as summer's memorial head stone sits proudly behind the young lovers and preacher.

"She's here Qrow, she is." Qrow smiles.

"Friends, family We are here today to join in the union of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, after years of being friends they have become more, now here we are to witness them bond together in holy matrimony. Both have written some words for the other, They may now begin."

Ruby cleaned her throat. "Weiss when we met.. I thought you were really really crabby, though almost blowing us up I guess you would have been. When we were In the forever fall forest together, I was so determined to show you I was really really cool." Weiss snickers.

"Thought when I met you, I wasn't to interested in love then, guess cause I was so focused on just hunting Grimm, I didn't really know how i felt, I always saw myself with a guy, though.. I was far tougher then most I've met and I've hated heels, how you wear them and run in them still amaze me Weiss, I plan to be by your side till the end. Weather it's a grimm hunt to just saying at home while we have to chase our little petals around. I'm in it till the end cause I love you you Weiss." Weiss smiles and wipes her eyes.

"Ruby, when we met I was very crabby, I was so cold, my title ice queen was pretty much spot on, but then I met you, yang and Blake. Slowly my heart of ice started to melt. When my father forced me home after the fall of Beacon.. I was so alone. I missed you so much, I couldn't bear it. All I knew, was I had to find my way back to you."

Ruby grin.

"When we met back up, I felt I was whole again. You Yang and Blake were my family before this, now here we are, and I'm fully prepared to stay by you, weather we gotta fight another Salem, or our own children whom I'm sure to be over Sugared and just as reckless as you are, but I wouldn't want them any other way, cause it would mean they would be like you. Strong, determined willing to fight for whats right, you're a real hero, and no one else I'd want to do this with then you my rose."

The preacher nods, "present the rings."

As Louise walks down the walkway now carrying the pillow, she holds it up so Ruby can put Weiss's ring on and Weiss does the same for Ruby.

"if anyone has any reason these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one seems to say anything.

Preacher nod once more, " I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." He says as Ruby pulls Weiss close as they kiss everyone claps.

Ruby and Weiss pull away they smile at each other, Weiss sees white rose petals appear.

Some more appear and everyone watches as they blow by with a soft gust of wind, almost like someone was throwing rice on Weiss and Ruby.

Tai smiles wide, Qrow looks over to his former teammate.

"Tai? What's the smile for?"

"You can't tell? Summers here." Qrow watches the rose petals, he smiles as Winter watches them fall she feels Qrow hold her hand, she turns to say something but can see tears in his eyes, she just lets it go and holds his hand too.

The rose petals soon disappear once again as Ruby picks up Weiss bridal style and everyone snaps pictures of the wide toothy grin the taller dark haired beauty was known for, her bright red cloak blowing in the wind and Weiss the one once known as the ice queen herself was blushing brightly as Ruby carried her down the walkway and everyone made their way to Taiyang's home, they celebrated well into the night.

Ruby and Weiss were laying in Ruby's old room, while everyone else stayed down stairs, Ruby had kicked off the shoes, finally as Weiss cuddled her.

"We need to get some sleep soon Ruby, we gotta leave in the morning, I got Louise's clothes ready, how about you?" Weiss asks as Ruby yawns.

"I got em, can't forget my cookie slippers though."

"I rather leave them, they look absolutely silly on you."

"Hey.. I didn't say how silly you looked in that new night gown."

Weiss chuckled, as she rubbed her nose against Ruby's.

"Fine, you win you can take the slippers." They both giggled, giving each one last soft kiss before falling asleep.

Just as the sun was rising, a small flash of white runs though the house, jumps on the couches.

"Louise! Careful you could hurt yourself!" Yells out Taiyang as young Louise stops her jumping.

"Sorry grandfather!" She flashes her cutest puppy dog eyes, Taiyang falls for it hook line and sinker, even though she wasn't really theirs she fit in so well, Louise knew she had Tai wrapped around her little finger.

Upstairs Weiss yawned as she sits up in bed, stretching she shake Ruby a bit, still in her tuxedo.

"Ruby, Ruby come on its time to get up, we gotta get ready to leave." Ruby mumbles in her sleep, she rolls over snuggling into her pillow.

"Ruby.." Weiss pulls a cookie out of her emergency pack, puts it next to Ruby's nose, her bright silver eyes pop open.

"Is that double chocolate chip?"

"It's yours if you get up."

Ruby jumps out of bed as Weiss tosses it to her, she catches it and eats it happily.

"Your so childish you know that."

"You love me though." She grins.

Weiss smiles. "With everything I have."

Back downstairs, Louise still wearing her makeshift white cape from a towel, she's sitting at the kitchen table as Taiyang cooks some breakfast. Weiss and Ruby come in, Weiss in brown shorts, black shirt and a white hoodie with tennis shoes on, Ruby is in blue jeans, red t-shirt and white socks and Carrying her boots in with her.

"Hey you two! You slept late."

Ruby yawns. "Yeah, when did everyone leave?"

Tai finishes cooking.

"Well... little after 2 a.m you guys crashed about 12, I liked how you tried cleaning up by the way Ruby, but next time Don't tear my house up and shove everything in the closet like you did when you were ten." Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Hey it's the thought that counts." He smiled a happy yet sad smile as he put the food out.

"So how long are you guys gonna be gone?"

"Well, guess long as Ruby can get off, I've been working this whole time so I can get some days without worrying."

"Hoping two, three months, think Ironwood can get me some more time. I wanna use it to train too." Ruby rubs Louise's head and looks to Weiss.

"I gotta be strong to protect the ones I love."

Weiss hits Ruby playfully. "Hey.. we gotta be strong, together." Weiss takes hold of Ruby's hand tightly.

"Yeah, but think your too pregnant to spar with me." Weiss shrugs and smiles

Tai motions for them to sit as he sets the plates of breakfast down, and sits with them.

Ruby and Weiss hang out with Tai for abit, till he drives them to the air port where Weiss and Ruby will catch a air ship to Menagerie, Blake's parents have agreed to give them a home to use while they are there so they can hide out for a bit in the fuanus' lands.

Weiss and Ruby decided that would be a better place to go, since it was a very nice offer and it would be better to try and hide for a bit.

They pull up to the air port, everyone is there to see them off, Ruby could see Jaune, Nora Ren, team CVFY, Maria, Winter,Qrow,Zwei,Yang,Blake, Whitley,Claire Klein and Sun brought his team.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asks as she hops from the truck.

"You think we wouldn't see you three off? Come on kid, don't forget who your taking to." Qrow says as Ruby helps Weiss from the truck, then Louise.

"We wanted to make sure you three left safety, don't want my little sisters and niece having any problems." Yang proudly says as Weiss gives her a soft smile.

"Well you kids best get a move on. We want pictures! And don't worry we will be on the look out too!" Shouted Maria, as they start boarding for the air ship Ruby and Weiss say their good byes quickly as they race for the air ship. They watch from the window as everyone waves good bye cotton waves to Louise as she does the same.

"We are gonna have to let her call cotton you know." Weiss says as Ruby smiles.

"Yup, but for now. Let's just rest." Weiss turns a game on her scroll for Louise to play as she holds Louise in her lap, Ruby leans against Weiss as they settle in for the long ride and much needed alone time, but when they come back, it was gonna be the crimson knights turn to be hunted.


	13. Chapter 13 three months later

Author's note: I wasn't planning on posting a new chapter for a bit but, I wanted to say a big shoutout to Shadowhell1992 for his review recently, I was actually kind of upset with my writing and his review made me feel a lot better because even though I do this for fun, it's really nice to feel the people reading really enjoy your work. Now again two of these were really short so I made them one chapter again, so again big thank you to shadowhell1992, snoopykid and mortisvneom. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter: 13

Three months seems to have flown by in a flash, Weiss has finished yet another video Conference, she yawned and rubs her eyes, she closes her laptop and looks to the clock.

"Bout time I pick her up, can't believe how fast this flew by." Weiss says to herself. She stands up and heads out the door, the sunshine and peaceful sounds of the Faunus kids playing. Weiss walks down the path to to the training field waving to the kids as they all wave back like they usually did when Weiss would walk to the training field.

Ruby named it herself, she had some of the villagers help her build it, Weiss gets to the entrance and spots her Sugar reaper.

Ruby is currently working up a heavy sweat, she's running, ducking dodging, this past three months has mostly been, waking up, eating with Weiss, training hard, afternoon after training time with Weiss, Dinner then shower with Weiss then watch a movie Weiss and Louise, just to fall asleep and resume the routine the next day.

Ruby pants hard as she cuts the thousandth dummy in half with her enhanced speed, all she's worked on was her strengths and weaknesses. With Weiss being pregnant, Ruby was gonna have to be extra vigilant.

Ruby hears a Whistle come from behind her. Weiss walks up with a bottle of water and a bag of cookies.

"Hey gorgeous, have you seen my beautiful wife Ruby around?" Weiss jokes with a smirk as Ruby has a deep exhale.

"No, sadly not but if your taking applications I'd like to fill one out." Ruby wraps get arms around weiss and kisses her cheek a few times making Weiss giggle and try to keep Ruby from her kissing assault till she finally stopped.

"So, only three months to go." Weiss nods. Her stomach looks like she's ready to pop now, but Weiss couldn't be happier, her plan was to try for October 31th for Ruby's birthday, the date was supposed to be November 2nd to the 7th but Weiss had a feeling her little hyper active Ruby mini-Mes would be sooner.

"Well, I'm all done with training for the day, wanna help me with my 'after training' work out." Ruby jokes as they hug close and Eskimo kiss.

"Perhaps? What's it entail." Weiss asks seductively which makes Ruby grin.

"Lots of rose petals, and no clothes?" She smirks back to Weiss as they embrace one another.

"Hey, you two ready to get busy? Should I wait?"

Ruby and Weiss look over to see Lila, she kept her same look, just let her hair grow out more and has bangs covering one eye, so far she has been babysitting Louise when Ruby and Weiss are busy, Louise is siting on her shoulders in her new white cape, hand made by Blake's mother.

"Oh... sorry Lila." Weiss blushes "hows our little hunter?" Weiss says as she lets go of Ruby and walks over to Lila and Louise.

"She's good, she's destroyed all the grimm dummies." Louise smiles brightly.

"That's my girl, do you really like the little cape?" Ruby asks little Louise.

Louise nods as Ruby takes her from Lila and hugs her tight.

"So why do you like the white cape Louise?" Lila asks which makes Louise smile.

"Cause it makes me think of my mommy, and think of momma Weiss and mama Ruby."

"So reminds you of three people you really love huh? That's adorable." Weiss smiles as does Ruby.

"So honeymoons usually last two weeks, think this will go over well that you two stayed three months?"

"Well, we talked it over with General Ironwood, he talked to Ruby's commanding LT, Ruby wanted the time to train where no one would expect us to be."

"Oh, that guy in the knights helmet you both told me about."

Both Ruby and Weiss nod, Louise looks at them confused.

"So you guys thinking tonight then?"

"No tomorrow morning early, we gotta get back. I got some missions they want me to run, they have a few leads now on the crimson knights, since they went after Weiss and I, they also found three more slain hunters..."

Weiss sighs, she takes Louise back and holds her tight, Ruby looks over to Weiss with her look of worry and dread, but Ruby knows Weiss' worry is for Ruby herself.

"Well, you guys are gonna come for dinner though right?"

"Of course, Weiss and I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you and Blake's parents." Lila smiles as she waves and heads off

"Well, I better go back to our little borrowed home and grab a shower then, wanna join?" She smirks as Weiss blushes, she motions for Ruby to watch it with Louise around.

"Can I join!" Louise loudly says as Ruby runs her head.

"No sweetie, you can't, only

Us adults" Louise pouts.

Ruby and Weiss chuckle as they leave the training field and head to their borrowed home, Ruby heads up to the shower as Weiss takes Louise to the couch and pulls her laptop over and opens it up, Blake and yang pop on.

"Hey Weiss! How's our ice queen and little princess? And the king of sweets?"

"We are all Doing well Yang, how are you two?"

"Well, Blake and I are having a boy, I'm really excited. I'm thinking cubby or cub for short."

Weiss looks puzzled. "Cubby? Why Cubby?"

"Yang is hoping he's a fauna like me, I rather he be more like Yang, also I think cause it sounds like club."

Weiss chuckled, "well glad things are good, was my secret renovation finished?"

"Yes, the guys just left yesterday after you called. It's really nice, biggest house in the whole area now. The three extra rooms, offices for you and Ruby are quite nice, the weapons room and training room might be Ruby's favorites though."

Weiss smirks. "Nope, I'm sure the bedroom and kitchen will still be up there, since she has a weapons rack full in the bedroom and cause well cookies and sweets."

"I especially like the library and the play room Weiss, means when we come over to visit we can stick yang in the play room." Blake smirks, Yang just nudges her with her elbow.

"Hey now Blake." They snicker to each other.

"So when are you guys coming home? Blake and I can come pick you up."

Weiss Immediately thinks of riding on her motorcycle.

"Um... Yang.. how will we all fit on your bike?"

Yang frowns. "Blake made me buy a SUV."

"We can't take a child on the bike."

"That's not my problem, the problem is the color... I wanted it to match my bike.."

"What color did you get?" Weiss asks as Blake smirks.

"Purple." Yang pouts.

"Oh you two, anyways that would be very nice to have you two pick us up, we can get lunch."

Ruby comes down dressed in shorts and a tank top as she drys her hair, it was pretty humid but she liked this outfit too cause it made Weiss flustered.

"Hey Ruby! Yang and Blake are on!"

Ruby walks over.

"Hey guys, what's going on."

"Nothing sis, excited to come home?" Ruby yawned.

"Yeah, pretty excited to see you guys." Ruby smiles.

"Anyways, we should probably get ready to see Lila for dinner."

"Tell Lila to call me later could you Weiss?"

Weiss nods, "sure thing Blake, we will call you when we are close to home as well, later guys."

"Later little sistas." Yang joked as her and Blake signed off. Weiss looks at Ruby.

"Your not seriously gonna wear that are you?" She questions as Ruby digs in her suitcase.

"Of course not! Just I put on my comfy clothes to make your mouth water, And it's just nice to relax and tease you."

"You can relax when we get back." Louise tugs on weiss's shirt.

"Can I call bunbun?" Weiss hugs her. "Not tonight sweeties. Tell you what when we go home, we can see if bunbun can stay over, hows that sound?" Louise smiles brightly.

Ruby digging though her clothes, pulls out a pair of black leggings, a black dress skirt and a white dress shirt with black dress coat. "This look fine wiess?" Weiss leans over and thinks, then nods in agreement as ruby heads up to change.

Weiss stands up holding Louise.

"Come on little one, time to get you dressed." She takes Louise In the other room, then comes out her in her dinner outfit, Weiss has taken to spoiling her well. She puts Louise in a Snow White dress with blue accents and of course her little white cape.

"You look, absolutely adorable!" Weiss says as Louise smile.

"You guys ready?" Ruby asks as she walks in fully dressed.

Weiss nods, since she never changed she was still in a very formal dress outfit, she picks up Louise as they head to dinner with Lila and the belladonnas.

—elsewhere—

Twelve people sit at a table. Each one wearing a helmet and black cloaks, a thirteenth man appears on a screen, the twelve people look to it.

"Any luck tracking down anymore hunters born with silver eyes?"

"No master, we are still looking, seems the one named Ruby Rose is now in hiding"

"Her and that Schnee bitch injured Trojan, they are clearly too skilled to send just one of our members after them." The other members all nod.

"For the boss's plan to work, we need that schnee brat, but we have reason to believe she's pregnant, so she will be on constant surveillance I'm sure." One or the members says.

"Now now... we will worry about Ruby Rose at a later date, for now we will continue on with our plans as I've laid in motion, at the end, SDC and all it's dust manufacturing will be ours soon, that greedy bastard Jacques thinks he will be part of it.. soon as we have Weiss Schnee in our control, we can eliminate Winter and Whitley, Jacques will be the first though." The man chuckled evilly as the other members join in.

—Next morning—

True to their word, Yang and Blake were currently waiting for Ruby, Weiss and Louise. Blake currently knee deep in a baby name book, trying to find something better then Cubby.

"You are not gonna find a cuter name then Cubby, it's just not gonna happen." Yang says as she reclines back in the comfy drivers seat of the purple SUV, Blake didn't want Yang to know, she maybe right, Not one name she read seemed fit the growing child in her.

"Give it up! Cubby Xiao long it is!" Yang celebrates in her seat, Blake hides her face behind the book.

"Admit it B.B. you can't find a name better" she smirks.

"F-Fine! But I name the next one Yang!" She throws the book on the dash board and leans back. It was a cool crisp summer morning but Blake's temper got red hot.

"Mood swings now?"

"Fauna pregnancies, are a tad different then normal human ones. Our hormones act strange." She looks at the clock on the radio.

"When do you think they will be here? I'm so hungry.. I need tuna badly." She whines.

"I've been wanting to ask Blake, since your a cat faunas, does that mean you could eat stuff like sushi?" Blake gave Yang a are you serious Face.

"Well?"

"Yes! Like I said!" Blake replies

"Well, ok but if that's true. Why does your mom like dogs?"

Blake glared at yang.

"For the last time, we are not getting a dog Yang..."

"Oh! Come on, I just want a little puppy to hold and play with."

Blake looks at her, Yang looks back to her too smiling.

"You have a kitty, be happy with that." She kisses Yang then grabs another book to read.

Yang stretches, starts tapping her fingers on the dash board humming a song.

"Yang.. What are you doing..."

"Killing time, bored."

"Didn't you bring something to do?"

"I did, but she's reading." Yang smirks widely as Blake hits her in the head with her book.

She rubs her sore spot, smirking.

Yang still rubs her head, as she sees the air ship coming into view. Yang nudges Blake for her look. She puts her bookmark in and jumps out of the SUV. Yang jumps out next, she walks behind Blake as the airship lands and the doors open, first thing Yang and Blake see a small blur of white as Louise races out and jumps up to be caught by Yang.

"Auntie yang! Did you get me anything!" She blurts out. Yang laughs.

"Hey, It should be you bringing me something squirt." She looks at her small white cape.

"Looking good, like a little hunter" Louise grins then Louise looks at Blake.

"Aunt blake, you need to cut back on the cookies."

Blake smiles. "No Louise. I have a baby in my tummy."

"Oh... well why did you eat him?"

Yang and Blake chuckle. Ruby walks off next With Weiss, Ruby has one bag and Weiss took one this time, but bought more while the were gone coming to a total of 4 bags.

"Hey sis, what took you so long to get off?"

"Oh, Weiss was just being selfish, I'm always the giver."

Weiss growled blushing a bright red. "Ruby! She ment off the plane!

Ruby chuckles, "oh Weiss lighten up."

Weiss growls softly and turns her look away from Ruby.

Yang and Blake both softly smile, Happy to see Weiss and Ruby home again, "Well, lets get going, I want to get some food in Blake before she eats her book."

"I'd eat you before I'd eat one of my books Yang."

"You promise?" Yang grinning her normal toothy grin like her sister.

Blake looks to her with a deadpan expression, "you really said that? That was just lazy I think."

Yang just continues to smirk, holding her Arms up and shrugging

They carry the bags to the car, Louise sits in her car seat Yang picked up from Ruby and Weiss's home.

Yang pulls out, Blake looks for a good place to stop and eat as she checks her scroll.

"Hey you guys in the mood for atlas food?"

Ruby looked to Weiss as she shrugs.

"Actually guys, can we get it to go? I wanna get home." Ruby asks, feeling the effects of jet lag

"Blake? That ok?" Yang asks

"Yes, I'll just eat in the car if that's ok Wirt you Yang."

"Yeah, they sounds fine." Blake tells Yang the way to go, taking only a few minutes they reach it quickly, they order their food to go and make their way to Ruby and Weiss's home, they all eat on the way, as atlas food wasn't very large or filling, due to the portion they served by it was very tasty , but as they get closer Weiss taps Ruby on the shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Um... I had a little work done to the house Ruby, I hope you don't get mad."

"What kind of work Weiss?"

She smiles nervously as they pull into the driveway Ruby looks and her mouth drops.

Her simple three bedroom one story house is now a three story like six bedroom house and with god knows what else.

"Weiss..."

"Yes?"

"H-how? How did you get this done!?" Weiss takes her hand

"Don't worry, lets just hop out and enjoy it."

Ruby nods as she hops out and picks up Louise and her bag to carry in as Yang grabs the rest of Weiss's bags.

The house Ruby remembers almost feels like a distance memory, as everything has a rich and expensive feel, but it still kept Ruby's theme lots of reds and whites, and Ruby can't help but notice all the pictures up but the ones that catches her eye, the photo of her carrying Weiss after they said I do, and one of her mother in a older beacon uniform. Ruby takes it down and looks at it.

"I called in, I asked the historian there if they had any pictures of your mother, well lucky me they did, she was voted most likely to own a weapons shop."

Ruby smiles, kisses Weiss softly then looks back to the picture,She holds it tight.

"Thank you weiss."

"No.. don't thank me Ruby, I should thank you, you've given me all I ever wanted."

Ruby sets the picture back, and Ruby is about to respond, as Whitley and Claire come from their room, Ruby turns her attention away from Weiss to them, before Claire didn't look pregnant but now she did and was no chance at hiding it to anyone now.

"Good to see you three back, how was it?" Claire asks Ruby and Weiss as she and Whitley walk over to them.

"Good, how are you two?" Whitley blushes as he looks to his sister and sister in law.

"Well, good, we are having a girl... and I was wondering, could I ask you to train me sister." Weiss was a bit taken back by this, Whitley saw fighting as barbaric, his growth was still surprising Weiss.

"Well.. um.. why not as Winter? She could teach you faster then I could." Motions to her pregnant self and fact she's carrying twins.

"I tried, but she's not there. She got sent out on a mission on general Ironwood's orders."

Weiss felt a strange feeling about this, but nevertheless nodded in agreement.

"Fine we can start the day Ruby leaves on her next mission."

Ruby felt a tad sad, but hugs Weiss tightly.

"Well I don't leave for a few days, so don't bring it up anymore ok." Weiss smiles from the contact.

"Right Ruby.." Yang and Blake stand behind them, Yang taps ruby on the shoulder, she turns to them.

"Well... I do got good news on that Ruby."

"What is it Yang?"

"Well.. I requested I go on the mission with you, so you got better back up, Weiss and Blake's idea."

"Wow, that would be great." Weiss smiles, Klein comes in, He rings a bell as the smell of food floats though the air.

"Dinner is ready, everyone please join in the dinner room" everyone leaves to join klein in the kitchen, too embarrassed to admit they already ate, as Weiss goes to walk in Ruby holds on to her to keep her from moving, Weiss looks back to Ruby.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Weiss.. it's just, I wanted to tell you something."

Weiss stood there, confused as she puts her hand to Ruby's cheek. Ruby locks her bright silver eyes with Weiss's ice blue eyes.

"Weiss, I didn't tell you this, but you have given me far more then I ever though possible, I mean.. I'm gonna be a parent, I'm married to the best person I could have ever asked for, Weiss.. thank you for loving me."

Ruby pulls her close and kisses as loving as possible, as if for a Moment time stopped and all those mattered was Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby broke the kiss and just looked into weiss's eyes as she did the same, no matter what they found so much comfort in something so simple.

"Hey! Come on! Food time!" Yells Louise as Ruby and Weiss smile.

"Should we mention we ate in the car Weiss?"

"Nope, we more food is always good Ruby" they both laugh and walk into the new dinning room to enjoy their improved home, enjoying the time they have right now, because it was gonna be Crimson knight hunting season once Ruby got back to work.


	14. Chapter 14 far from home pt1

A/N: sorry, I'm currently working on another one shot chapter currently for my Other Whiterose story, and my cross over fic for another Category. Like usual i hope you enjoy this chapter, but next chapter after this as a heads up will be take place after the events of chapter 16 and 17.

Chapter: 14

The day was sunny and warm, but to one person, it wasn't the same. That person was Ruby Rose, one of the most skilled hunter around as many would say.

She was feeling the pressure now, not of the grimm or her superiors, but the pressures of parenthood, the pressures of being married and leaving her pregnant wife home while she is out fighting every monster the world wants to throw at her, and looking for the group known as the Crimson Knights.

She was looking at a picture they took together, Ruby, Weiss and Louise, making a smile creep across her face. While Sitting on Bench on the outskirts of a town she really didn't even bother to know, she waits for her older sister Yang, till She is awoken from her thoughts as she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks back to met the gaze of her older sister Yang.

"Hey sis.." Yang sees the picture and gives Ruby a soft smile.

"Don't worry we won't be gone much longer."

"I know sis, just never easier especially since.. Well I'm gonna be a parent of new borns. I can't be gone for months at a time all the time.."

Yang sits next to Ruby, her clothes much like her old combat clothes but With pads and some light armor, she puts an arm around Ruby and pulls her close, Ruby smiles from the contact.

"Look, you're a tough kid Rubes. You're gonna be a great parent just like mom was."

Ruby smiles, she stands up making Yang let go of her, dusting her skirt off.

"I hope Yang, but I hope.. I make it too see them grow up, I got a long way to go... anyways let's move. We gotta make the next town before nightfall or we might miss a good chance to find our target."

Yang nods, she stands up and follows Ruby as they grab a ride in a truck with a farmer to the next town over. The ride is quite, Yang watches Ruby as she gets deeper in thought.

Ruby knows yang was worried about her, but truth be told ruby was probably more worried about them both, then Yang knew.

For three months, Ruby did her best to train and try to build her own strengths beyond what they were, not only to keep herself safe, but also her family. Weather Yang and Blake were on that list too, she didn't know but she was ready now, Yang was as well, she had been training herself none stop, just because Ruby was an adult now didn't mean Yang wasn't gonna protect her little sister, she made a promise to her dad and Summer the day she was born and she wasn't gonna break that promise.

Yang though didn't know what to say, so she just watched the signs from the back of the truck bed, till she seen the welcome sign, she was feeling good, till they pass it suddenly Yang had a strange feeling, she looks to Ruby as Ruby nods, feeling the samething, it was the same thing as before.

The truck comes to a soft stop as the farmer hops out.

"Hey! Here we are! You girls ok?" He asks as both sisters jump out, Yang grabs a few Lien from her pocket to pay the old farmer with a wink.

"Oh ya, we are fine here thank you so much." He smile and tips his hat, he hops back in his truck and heads off to his farm, Yang and Ruby start to look around the town, it's a more modern country town like most in the area, but lots of people seem upset by their presence.

"Ruby, you notice what I notice?"

"Yeah, it's strange, lets ask around, see if anyone has seen our person of interest."

Yang gave her a nod as they split up, Yang taking the West part of the town and Ruby taking the east.

Ruby watched as she got the same looks as she did in the town Louise came from. The looks weren't very welcoming, Ruby notices a news stand and decided to walked over to it as the news stand owner eyes her from his chair.

"Hello sir, I was wondering could you tell me if you seen a certain someone?"

He rubbed his chin, he was grizzled and from the looks of it, wasn't too keen on taking to Ruby, but he surprised her when he spoke.

"Ya, what and who ya looking for?"

"Well, person I'm looking for is wearing a black cloak, with a knight helmet. He was last seen coming though here from one of our check points."

He looked at her, he seemed to get angry at Ruby's choice of words.

"Your checkpoints? You one of them specialists.. the kind who work for that dog, Ironwood."

Ruby sighed, she digs on her pocket and pulls out a few lien and sets it down. He looks at it and grabs the bills.

"You were saying?" She questions as he keeps his attention to her.

"Well... that dog Ironwood came though here, when he did it was like a blanket of bad juju feel upon our homes. We started seeing more grimm then ever before and his 'specialist' wouldn't help us unless we dumped a ton of money to request help, so if your here to get Money, you're out of luck."

Ruby kept her eyes locked on him, her gaze never getting backing down.

"Well, I'm not a specialist, I'm a hunter. I'm Ruby Rose, and I was paid to find a person we suspect is killing other hunters. I can handle your grimm problem free of charge, if I get the info I need."

Ruby has gotten more mature and professional as the years have gone by, not only was she upholding her family image, she was now a married woman and could only harm her wife's image since Weiss is the face of SDC at the moment, so being more of a well spoken person was a must now, even though it was hard to act this way due to Ruby still being kind of awkward at times, The news stand owner thought for a moment.

"I'll take you to the mayor, only she can take your offer or not." He stepped out of his news stand walked her to the town hall, Ruby watched all the people, even the ones driving by her and just passing by left her feeling uneasy, like their most depressed, angry or envious emotions were turned up, they make it to town hall in under ten minutes.

She heads In behind the news stand owner as he talks to some secretary, she too eyes Ruby up with distrust. She motions for Ruby to come over.

"So.. your here to see the mayor.. name..." she says with as much Disgust as possible.

Ruby pulls her hunter license out and hands it to her, she looks at it then her.

"Go right in.. down the hall and to the left, room 136." She hands Ruby her license back.

Ruby nods and heads down the hall till she reaches the door. She gives it a gentle knock.

"Come in!" Comes from behind the door as she walks in, she's greeted by a woman with jet black hair, wearing a grey formal pant suit, she's about late forties early fifties with light green eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hello, I'm ruby rose. I'm a traveling hunter and I've heard your having grimm problem."

She gave Ruby a quick smirk then looked back up her desk. Ruby clears her throat as she looks back up to Ruby.

"I appreciate your offer I do kid, but what we need is a experienced hunter. Someone like you would die.. I don't feel like having your blood on my hands, if I had the money to pay the specialist... maybe there wouldn't be so much..."

Ruby gave her a scowl, she pulls her license back out and places it in front of the mayor.

"I'm the highest grade hunter you will find my age, I've fought against grimm you could only imagine. Now I want to take your job free of charge, all I want is information.."

The mayor gave a unenthusiastic sigh, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you the job, but gotta clear it up by tomorrow."

Ruby nodded, she sat down and pulls her scroll out and sets recorder mode on.

"I need to know what all happened? When did this all start."

"It all started just a few days ago, an airship with General Ironwood stopped by, he came to and tried to get records on all our citizens, it was quite strange. He was after a certain eye color.. but can't recall why.. said it was for some experiment and wanted to know how many Faunus we had living in the town limits."

Ruby recording the conversation still, gripped her scroll tightly, she knew exactly what color, but to look for Faunus, she knew it couldn't be Ironwood.

"Was the color silver?"

"Wait.. yes it was, actually.. just like your eyes."

Ruby's blood ran cold. The reason she was here was on Ironwood's intel, but now there was an impostor pretending to be him, Ruby knew it must all be connected since the intel that one of the Crimson Knights was spotted just outside the city limits was from the military checkpoint and being Ironwood wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near here since he's currently in atlas and her other superior LT grant was currently in route back to atlas from vale, who ever was pretending to be Ironwood knew the higher ups wouldn't come to such a backwater town, leaving them free game.

"Well.. I need to ask, what happened after.."

"After grimm started to attack, some of our local hunters had been trying to keep up with the attacks, but so far only one has survived. A women named Cassie. The rest were lost... "

Ruby turned her recorder off, then put her scroll away and stood up.

"Well, where can I find the hunter?" The mayor pulls a piece of paper from the desk and writes an address down, slips it to Ruby as she picks it up, she puts the address in her scroll and she waves to the mayor.

she makes her way out the door, watching her gps as it locates the home of the hunter Known as Cassie.

Ruby going though her scroll to send a message to her superior LT grant about current progress since he has his scroll off for travel. She then sends one to Yang to try and find her, but she doesn't get a response.

"Where could she be?" Ruby questions as she makes her way to the hunter's home, she's walking by a pub and sees a man gets thrown though the front window almost hitting her.

Ruby looks in and sees Yang as she beating the crap out of some random men.

"Yang!?" She screams as Yang stop, looks to Ruby her eyes going from fire red to the soft purple and waves with her free prosthetic arm.

"Hey sis! Got some info, but took a tad bit of persuasion." Ruby sighed, sloping her back and letting her shoulders slump she pulls out her emergency cookie pouch much like her uncle and his flask, she takes a cookie then slips the rest away as she eats the one from the pouch, knowing she'll probably get an ear full later from Grant and Ironwood.

"What did you find Yang..." Yang throws the last guy she was fighting against the wall, she walks out dusting her hands off.

"Well, all the local licensed hunters have been killed, except for one. Apparently she's the only one left."

"Yeah I heard the same, well guess question her and see what we can find."

Yang nods, she follows Ruby as they head into the neighborhoods, they reach the address the mayor gave her, as Ruby waked to the front door and knocks, a woman steps out with pale skin and red hair down to her back and black eyes dressed in a black combat vest with a red long sleeved shirt with bullets around her waist and combat pants and boots.

"Are you Cassie?" Ruby asks as the woman seems taken back from the question.

"No... Cassie is dead..."


	15. Chapter 15 Weiss' collapse

A/N: since I only hit 7 views on my newest chapter figured I'd drop chapter 15 now. To see if I can maybe up that number cause yes I check my views. But anyways I wanted to build some suspense so here is chapter 15, and if any of you guys have questions on the story, or like the chapters please feel free to pm me or review. I like talking to my readers. I know many of you just read and that's it but I'd really like to hear if you guy like it.

Chapter: 15

Back home, a worried Weiss paces back and forth, Blake sitting on the couch, book in hand stop and looks up at Weiss. Her pacing having worn Blake's own patients thin.

"Weiss, they are fine. You don't think I'm worried? I mean it's only Yang and Ruby, but again it's Yang and Ruby. Together they are a perfect team." Blake barks at the clearly stressed Weiss.

Weiss tries to Take a deep breath as she knows Blake is right, It's just this has been Ruby's longest mission yet, she gets so nervous when she don't respond. She feels a kick, she's been feeling them kick more and more she stresses out, she puts her hand on her pregnant stomach, Blake sighs and stands up and pats Weiss on the back.

"Hey.. look take it easy, Weiss this stress isn't helping the twins. Just take a load off ok, you been scaring me so please.."

Weiss nods and sits in her comfortable couch. Louise looks in with concern and seems she's hiding something, Blake raises her brow.

"Louise... what do you have?" Blake questions as Weiss looks over to her.

"Nothing, was making something for the babies." She says as cutely as possible making Weiss motions for her to come over as she does she hands Weiss a picture she drew in crayon of what Weiss can guess is Louise herself, Weiss, Ruby and what looks like a blue and pink potato, which must be the twins.

"Is this us sweetie?" Weiss asks as Louise nods.

"I wanted to draw everyone, but i heard you walking around a lot, and wanted to make sure you were ok momma."

Weiss hugs her tight. "Yes sweetie, I'm fine."

Klein comes in, with a tray of small heathy finger sandwiches, he sets up a small table for Weiss to snack.

"Miss Schnee, it's time for lunch, I've been calling for you for some time, is all well?" Klein asks, worried about Weiss in her current state of worry over Ruby, as Weiss has been having some episodes of what Blake believed are stress induced panic attacks.

"She's just worried about Ruby and Yang Klein. She needs to calm down before something happens." Klein looks to Blake.

"Oh, well understandable miss Blake, I'm sure my little snowflake will listen to me right?" She smiles soft and nods making him smiles back then look to Blake " and sorry to ask you this, but could you fetch miss Claire and master Whitley for me? I can't seem to find them so they can join for lunch, my little snowflake needs to try and rest, because too much stress is bad for the babies right?" Weiss nods again.

Blake tensed up, She was used to all the new people now, especially Klein but Claire was someone Blake still didn't really like. It's not she wasn't a good person, just her and any form of dog even fauna's made Blake freak out.

Klein's eyes turned red, as he clenched his fist. "Oy! I asked you young lady least you can do is say yes or no." He says gruffly as Blake jumps off the couch careful of her own stomach.

"Ah Yes Klein no problem, be back." She responses as she leaves to search the house, she can't seem to find them, she heads to the library and looks in, to see Whitley deep into a book.

"Whitley?" Causing him to look up to from his book, Blake walks over to him.

"Oh hey Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Just looking for you and Claire, what are you doing?" Looking at the book he's currently reading, it seems to be a book on the history of Remnant.

"I'm fine, I'm just looking up some history, for my job I'm currently looking at a case over some Faunus rights." Blake sits across from him.

"But what about the work camps?" Blake having been filled in by Weiss, knew that Whitley has been taking time off from his place of employment to help others, since he was part of a company that was one of the current heavy hitters for the Faunus community.

"I just help locate them and help Claire and her friends, my family name is a good cover to earn the trust from less then morally correct Slave owners and that's being nice."

"Well.. I think your doing a good job, but Klein wants everyone down to eat. He's making Weiss relax more since her due date is fast approaching, so should Claire."

"Yeah, soon I'll be a uncle, then in a few more short months I'll be a father myself,." He softly chuckled.

"Well, you should be happy. Now come on it's time to eat, do you know where Claire is by chance?"

"Oh in the backyard last time I checked, she said she wanted to lay out in the sun, us Schnee don't do well tanning." he joked

"Right, Weiss tried once and she was as red as Ruby's cloak." Blake chuckled as Whitley joined in.

"Well I'll see you at the table." He stands up and closes his book as he makes his way downstairs, Blake heads to the backyard, walking to the backyard she don't see Claire but can hear her muffled voice.

She listens closely as she slowly walks to where her voice is coming from she walks to the hedges and looks around them as she spots Claire but two people in white cloaks and masks, each has a sword and a strange symbol Blake thinks she recognizes but Blake listens closely for any info.

"You two heard me right. Soon as you found out anything I want you to report back soon as possible, do I make myself clear!" She shouts just loud enough they hear and nod.

"Yes boss, soon as we hear anything we will report back." Replies one of the cloaked figures as they turn and run off Claire sighs as Blake jumps out.

"What in the hell was that!? Claire now is a time where you need to be honest."

Claire jumps back, she has incredible hearing but at the moment she was so focused on her two cloaked friends she didn't hear Blake.

Claire sighs, "look... I'm part of group of freedom fighters, or more or less i'm their leader."

"Like the whitefang..." Blake clenches ger fist tightly, the blood pooling turning them red her anger burning.

"No! Nothing like the white fang, we are non-violent. Combat is only a last resort, we bust open work camps and protect rallies for other Faunus causes. The white fang caused a lot of back lash, the original did much better, till he took over."

Blake closed her eyes and let her head fall.

"My father.. was the original leader of the fang... then my um... ex, he was leader.. Adam... till we stopped the group and Yang and I killed Adam after."

"Y-your father was the original leader?" Claire questions as Blake nods.

"So.. why didn't you revive it?" Blake let her fist relax as she looked up to Claire.

"I didn't believe in it anymore.. my father had created something better, and I had found a better way to fight, truth is there is more ways to fight the discrimination in this world that still lingering around." Blake smiles as she looks down to her pregnant stomach.

"Well.. I haven't found my way yet... but so far we are doing good, just.. I still haven't found my targets yet.."

"Who are your targets?" Blake questions as Claire tears up, wiping the tears away.

"My parents..."

Blake is taken back by the sudden tears but walks over and hugs Claire putting aside her dislike of anything of in the K9 family.

"It's ok, look food is ready let's go eat ok?" Claire nods wiping the tears away as they head back past the hedges and into the backyard then the house.

Meanwhile Weiss is sitting in the living room, in her comfy spot surrounded by pillows, a strawberry pillow props her feet up on a soft ornament She keeps checking her scroll for anything from Ruby.

"Damn it ruby... why won't you call me back.." Weiss shuts her scroll. Ruby has been gone well over two month and three weeks leaving only a few days till her expected due date, Ruby's birthday was only two days away, Weiss knew why she was gone and so focused cause they were tracking one of the suspected members of the Crimson Knights, after reports of them started popping up more, Ruby and Weiss both knew that it was one of their members that attacked them not so long ago.

Weiss just couldn't fight the feeling she had she was just so alone without Ruby, truth be told shes been thinking about leaving the company to Whitley again so she'd be free to be a full time hunter again. She knew of lots of hunters who while away would cheat on their spouses but she knew better then think Ruby would, just some people don't know how close was too damn close.

Looking at the wedding band and engagement ring Ruby got her, she couldn't help but smile. Fact Ruby was so loving And caring she made Weiss's cold world so warm.

Being a stay at home mother and wife was definitely not something she thought about, but her head was starting to hurt, so Weiss stood up but as she did she felt she was getting light headed now, the room spinning around her as She tried to start walking, she held her head as she tried to make it to the other room to join everyone but it all started to go black as Weiss fell to the floor with a thud, Blake heard the thud from down the hall.

"Weiss? You ok? Weiss?" She rushes to Weiss's side to find her on the floor passed out, she gets down next to her and try's to wake her.

"Weiss! Weiss! Wake up! Weiss! Guys! Help! Weiss collapsed! WHITLEY!" She screams, every one runs to Blake's side and Claire calls 911, as Weiss lays unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16 far from home pt2

A/N: well here we go with chapter 16, I'm working on more. I want to wait more but the more I wait the more excited I get lol. Um so again hope you all enjoy it, and if you like it please review it or fav or follow. Make me feel good knowing some people enjoy my work and just a heads up, I wanted to build off red like roses 2 cause that song speaks to me, if you haven't heard it give it a good read. I think it's the perfect look into how Ruby feels with Summer and how Summer feels. Really hoping to learn more about Summer and hope to see some Whiterose in volume 7

Chapter: 16

"S-she's dead?" Ruby asks as she feels her best lead has been taken out once again setting her back, dragging this mission out longer, keeping her from being with Weiss.

With a un-Ruby like action Ruby snaps and screams.

"Un-fucking believable! Two steps behind again! At this rate I won't even see my children's birth!" She screams as Yang latches on and try's to holds her as the woman seemed panicked and motions for them to come in quickly, Yang drags her very upset sister inside as she keeps yelling profanities and the woman slams the door shut very quickly as she puts on seven different locks and sets a alarm system as she turns to Ruby and Yang as Yang holds her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Ok.. spill it.. why are you here and what was with that outside? Are you trying to draw attention to me!?" She screams

Yang let's go of Ruby as she's dust herself off to try and fix any wrinkles caused by Yang. "We were looking for Cassie... she's the only one who knows what's going on, being she's dead now.. it's hopeless now."

The woman sighs, she glows as her appearance changes, she now has short black hair blue eyes, fair skin much like yang, in a tank top with a black leather jacket and leather pants with heels.

"W-What the?" Ruby asks confused as the woman sighs.

"First Off... I am Cassie, i can change my appearance and if it wasn't for that childish outburst I'd have just slammed the door in your face, but since you two wanna draw attention to me I'll let you have two minutes to tell me why the hell you are here before I kick you out."

Ruby wasn't sure if she should feel happy, or embarrassed.

"Well.. I'm on a mission for General Ironwood, I'm currently looking for this man." Ruby hands picture of one of the crimson knights, Cassie looks closely at it.

"I have seen this guy around, last time I almost didn't survive." Ruby and Yang looked to each other then back to Cassie.

"Well... any leads on him? Or on the grimm that's been attacking."

Cassie looks to Ruby, she smirks. She walks into another room and brings in a book and opens it up.

"I have info on him and the grimm. Here at miners guldge, just a few miles from the town is where I seen him.. and some of the meanest grimm I've met in a long time."

"So... I was told this happened when General ironwood came though here?" Cassie nods.

"That's a really strange coincidence." Yang says earning a nod from Ruby, Ruby then checks her scroll. She sees no messages yet so she takes a picture of the map and puts her scroll away.

"Will you go with us Cassie?" Ruby questions as she shakes her head no.

"I will stay back, they are watching for me, I'll be more help from the shadows for now, but I will provide as much support when possible."

"That works with us, we will make our way to the location, kill some grimm and take out one of those knight guys quick and easy." Yang proclaimed, Ruby smiling at her sister's confidence.

Ruby and Yang said their goodbyes as they slipped from Cassie's house and made their way to miner's guldge. Staying close to one another, Ruby keeps checking her scroll as Yang watches.

"Rubes have you called Weiss at all?" Ruby sighs, slipping her scroll back in her pocket, truth is she wanted to but hasn't yet. She missed Weiss something fierce, and calling her always made it feel worse, how her parents did it when they had separate missions still amazes her.

Yang in a way understood and didn't keep asking, they made their way quickly, trying to finish this quick while having daylight, but the wind was picking up. It was still bright and sunny but for some reason Ruby and Yang felt like a storm was coming.

They kept walking they weren't too far away now but black clouds started to move in quickly, thunder and lightning could be seen and definitely heard.

"Ruby! From the look of that storm! We should turn back!" Yang yelled over the thunder. Ruby nodded as the wind started to really blow as rain and hail the size of baseballs started to fall tried to turn back and race back to shelter till Ruby spots a log cabin just a few yards away, Ruby and Yang rushed for it they started knocking, a older woman dressed in a simple green dress with blonde hair and some bangs covering half her face opens the door, seeing the storm and Ruby and Yang's gear she knew they were hunters as she lets Ruby and Yang run in.

"Oh my, you two must be soaked. Why are you two out so far." She questions as she brings Yang and Ruby towels to dry themselves.

"Trying to find the grimm causing a problem around here." The woman brings blankets in now setting them down.

"Well.. I haven't seen any here, my traps must be working. But with this storm best you both wait it out."

"We appreciate it we really do, but We don't think it's right." Yang says, looking to Ruby for her to have her chance to speak.

"She's right, we really must be getting back to our mission." As thunder boomed loud enough the whole cabin shook, the owner looked to Ruby with a look that said to Ruby, she don't recommend it.

Ruby slumped into a comfy chair as the owner smirks.

"My name is, Bailey if you two need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok."

Ruby and Yang nod, as they sit back and relax on a lazy boy and couch respectively, trying to wait the storm out. Hours go by and soon the huntresses are fast asleep, empty plates beside them from the sweet cabin owner feeding them, Yang sleeps pretty peacefully mumbling about Blake and tuna, Ruby though, she's tossing and turning in her sleep.

—Ruby's dream—

Ruby wakes up in a lush garden, roses of every color, the huntress stands up looking the garden over, it was beautiful.

"What are you doing you dolt, did you fell asleep in the garden again?"

Ruby turns around as her mouth nearly drops, as she turns a more matured Weiss, she had let her hair down and was wearing a light blue sundress that showed off her curves and Ruby red lip stick, the color Ruby her self loved when Weiss wore it.

"Weiss... t-that you?" Ruby questions as weiss giggles, and take her hand.

"Who else would I be you dolt, come on now, your mother is waiting." Ruby freezes up, she gulps hard.

"M-my mother?"

"Yes, her and your father have come to visit." Weiss tells her as she pulls Ruby though the garden and go a large beautiful mansion, there Ruby's eyes go wide.

Her mother summer is sitting in a patio chair reading a book, she's older then Ruby remembers, she has some age to her face and some grey.

"M-mother..." summer looks over to Ruby and smiles.

"I was wondering where my beautiful daughter was, I've been waiting for you Ruby." Ruby couldn't believe it, her mom was here, she had so many questions in her mind, but in truth Ruby didn't care at the moment to ask, she sits in a seat across from her mother as Weiss takes the seat between them.

A few moments of silence is all That happens, Weiss taking the lead kicks Ruby lightly making Ruby put her attention on Weiss.

"Ruby, why not tell your mother about how the twins are doing in school." Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"The twins?" Weiss kicks Ruby again this time making her cringe in pain.

"Yes, the twins. The children I spent nine months carrying for you, remember Summer and Nicholas."

"Nicholas? But I thought we were going with William?" Weiss sighs and rubs her temples.

"Are you just messing with me or what Ruby, Nicholas is four years old now and you decided to change it to Nicholas William, to honor my grandfather and cause you said it sound in your own words it was really really cool." Ruby blushes cause she did like the sound of it now.

Summer giggles, causing Ruby to direct her attention back to her mother.

"You two always make me laugh, don't know why, guess cause you two just seem to make the other a better person." Ruby smiles softly.

"Well.. without Weiss I wouldn't have over come so much of my social anxiety, I've done things I never thought I could do cause of her." Ruby grabs weiss' hand tightly and smiles in her direction.

Weiss gently squeezes Ruby's hand. Ruby squeezes her hand gently too.

"I'm glad you two found your way back to one another." summer says as Weiss's scroll rings, she reaches into her bag and pulls her scroll as she answers it.

"Hello this is Weiss Rose-Schnee, Yes, I'll be right there thank you." She hangs up and slips her scroll in her bag again.

"What is it Weiss?" Summer asks Weiss as she let's go of Ruby's hand and stands up.

"Nicholas is sick, I'm gonna go pick him and Summer up, I'll be back mother Summer." Kisses Ruby's cheek. "I'll be back for you later." She smirks warmly and winks as she leaves Ruby and her mother, Ruby watches her leave smiling the whole time.

"I always did like her, I'm glad you two got together, I didn't like idea of you being a huntress, but you found Weiss, so guess I should be happy." Ruby turns to her mother and looks down towards the table.

"Mom... I want to ask.. that day, the day you left.. day you told me you would be home in time for my birthday. What was that mission for?" Summer Stared at her with only one emotion, that emotion being one Ruby knew all too well, sadness.

"What is brining this up? I was home." Summer looks away from Ruby's gaze.

"Cause... I know... you're not my mother.." Ruby tightly clenched her fist, as tears slowly form.

"My mother died, she died almost twenty years ago, what ever this is.. o don't know but my mom was my hero." Ruby could feel the tears draining from her eyes, she shut them to try and shut everything out.

Ruby felt a warm feeling coming over her, opening her eyes she sees her mother's hand holding hers tightly.

"Ruby, I am your mother.. Ruby I never left you." Ruby looked back up to her mother.

"Yes you did... you left me, I know you left, because you did what you thought was right, but you left me alone to win your fight... I had to finish what you started.." Ruby's voice started to crack, tears falling from her Redding face.

"I needed you.. I've been fighting your battle alone for years, if I hadn't found Weiss, I don't know if I'd have kept this up for the years I did." Summer began to tear up as mother and daughter looked at one an other.

"I needed you and you left me like I always said you would... In a world full of nothing but madness! Making me live though the anger and sadness! Your death, it broke me, I kept saying they all had to be wrong.. you swore you would come back home, that it would all be alright! Well it wasn't, you were a liar!" Ruby jumps up as tears flow like a river, her face red as a tomato.

Summer looked to Ruby with all the sadness a parent could feel, she stands up too.

"Ruby, other people needed me to, I'm sorry I've made you feel like I've thrown you into the fray." Summer puts her hand to the side of Ruby's face.

"You were always my little petal, if I hurt you, I'm sorry. Ruby I've done everything I could to protect you and Yang, please don't live your life in vein, or do what I did." Ruby stayed quite.

"Ruby, everything I've done, was to protect you. Ruby promise me... you won't do what I did, promise me you will let go and do the things I couldn't do." Summer uses both her hands to hold Ruby's face, Summer was shorter then Ruby, the warmth from her mother's hands made Ruby wish it was true, she wanted so bad for this to be real.

"Ruby... promise me... please promise me you will let go of the past, I want you to focus on the future, on your children and Weiss." Ruby crys as she hugs her mom and cries harder.

"Ruby... I want you to know, i've never left you, i've watched you ever step... but its time you let go.. I want you to promise you will focus on future, will you?"

"I... I promise mom i will... I love you..." Summer hugs her tightly.

"I love you too, my little petal"

—end dream—

Ruby jumps awake, looking around the cabin, the lights are out and the storm has passed. Ruby feels her face, to her surprise her face is wet from tears, had she been crying in her sleep? All her thoughts went away soon as she seen a single white rose sitting next to her that wasn't there hours ago. She gently takes it and holds it tight.

"I love you mom.. you're right... it's time I let it go.. thank you" she says softly, holding the Rose tightly.


	17. Chapter 17 far from home pt3

A/N: think I'm gonna just post the chapters till I get the birth chapter. Once there, I'm probably gonna wait to see what happens. If anyone is wondering why I kind of slowed my pace now it's cause I was really excited to keep posting but seems more I do less views my chapters get, doesn't really help my confidence in my writing when you have 1700 some views and only 6 reviews, and I'm thankful for the reviews I've gotten just I guess I though I'd have a few more and a few more faves or follows, anyways I should stop I know you guys really just want to get the story i just wanted to explain before I stop posting, Anyways here's chapter 17. Chapter 18 will be tomorrow followed by 19 and 20, in the days following. Thanks for reading.

Chapter: 17

The sun was rising, the storm long past. Ruby sits outside waiting for her sister, she hasn't slept since that dream.

She holds that white rose tightly. Yang walks out and sits next to Ruby.

"Hey Rubes, you ok?" Yang's voice of concern making Ruby smile.

"Yeah sis, just... had a really nice dream about mom.." Yang smiled and put an arm around Ruby and pulled her close.

"You know.. I've been holding on way to long to my pain, It's haunted me about mom for years, how she wasn't there when I got Crescent Rose, how she wasn't there when I got into signal then beacon or when I left with JNR after beacon fell, When we beat Salem, I kept saying I wish mom was there, but in truth she was Yang. She never left me, she's not here physically but she's with me. I know she was there when I met Weiss, when I asked Weiss to marry me and will be there for her grandchildren, she's been trying to show me this whole time now I'm finally listening." Yang holds Ruby tightly.

"Ruby I could have told you that, mom never left cause she lives in you, I've never been sad long ether because, when the thoughts creep into my mind, I see you and the thoughts go away cause Ruby you're just like mom." Ruby couldn't help but let her eyes well up with tears as she hugs her big sister back.

"Thank you Yang."

Ruby smiles and slips her white rose into her bag, as the door of the cabin opens again and the owner Bailey walks out with a small box of food.

"Hey, glad to see you both are awake. Here is some treats I made for your trip." Yang takes it happily.

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

"Well Yang, we should be going." Yang let's go of her younger sister and stands up as does Ruby now.

"Be safe you kids, if you need anything please stop by anytime." Ruby and Yang smile at her.

"We will, but any traps we need to know about?" Ruby Asks Bailey.

"Well so long as you stay on the path, you will be good, I wouldn't have been a good hunter if I put traps where the innocent would walk." She winks.

"I knew it, she was was a hunter." Yang smirks.

"Well.. once upon a time, now if you need anything stop by any time." She smiles once more before heading inside her home, Yang and Ruby nod to one another and head off towards their destination.

They begin back on their path, Ruby looks at her scroll and finally has a message from LT. Grant, she opens it to read the message.

"Agent Rose, I finally got your message. General Ironwood wasn't anywhere in that location at any point in time and if there is a imposter running around we will need to act soon. The Fact one of our ships were seen is as strange as this whole thing, Even stranger is there were no reports of request for assistance in the extermination of grimm in the area, I can arrange back up soon if you need. Please respond soon. Sincerely LT, grant"

Ruby stopped and re-read the message. Yang stood and turned around to see Ruby standing still as can be.

"Yup... Ironwood wasn't here... he never was." The brawler could see her sister was trying to put everything together, she walks back and pats Ruby on the back.

"Sis lets just focus on this this part first, then we can focus on this mess." Yang smiles. "After all you gotta get home soon, don't wanna spend your twenty-fourth birthday on a mission when you could spend it with Weiss, wouldn't that be a Weiss birthday? Ehh, Ehh?" Yang starts nugging her sister with her elbow causing the scythe welder to giggle loudly.

"Yeah, your right Yang. Let's hurry." The huntress sisters smile to one another as they rush to their location.

Racing to their location, Yang and Ruby reach miner's guldge, they look around and only see what they suspect was a very profitable mine at one time.

The equipment sitting, untouched and broken, then the huntresses notice something that makes their blood run cold, bodies and not just any bodies, fellow hunters and huntresses still holding on to their weapons.

Ruby and Yang bowed their heads in respect.

"Hey! You two! Who are you!" Screams a voice as Yang and Ruby arms their weapons, Ruby pulling out gun mode Crescent Rose and Yang arming her gauntlets. They sees a woman, black hair and bright red eyes. dressed in combat army pants, black tank top with a combat Jacket and with a large long sword strapped to her back.

Ruby's gaze is locked with hers as she holds her sword tightly.

"I'm Ruby Rose! Who are you?" She replied as the woman jumps down and lands in front of them.

"Name is Alexia, this is my area. Who do you two think you are In my area." Yang looks to Ruby, Ruby returns the look.

"We are on a mission for General Ironwood of atlas. We are currently looking for a guy in a black cloak, wearing a helmet only a knight would wear." Alexia smirks.

"You two are looking for him? Heh you two are way out of your league."

Yang taking offense grabs her by the collar of her tank top. "What did you say?" Yang's violet eyes Turing red. Alexia laughs and smirks.

"I said you are both way out of your league." Yang growls, Ruby grabs Yang's hand, Yang looks back to her sister.

"Yang.. calm down. Let her go please, we don't need more problems." Yang listens to her sister and drop Alexia as she dust herself off.

"Ok, where is he. We need to find him, and kill the grimm that's been terrorizing the town." Alexia smirks as she points towards the entrance to the mine.

"Well Yang, come on let's head down." Yang and Ruby start to head down the mine shaft as Alexia yells to them.

"Hey! You will get lost down there, I'll lead you two down the right path." Ruby and Yang stop as Alexia walks ahead of them and motions for them to follow.

Yang and Ruby just follow her, as they do Ruby notices freshly lit torches, Ruby try's to listen for any sounds as does yang.

"Not much farther, just follow me." Alexia says as Ruby and Yang just do as they are told, waking past other pathways, Ruby can easily see how others would get lost. Alexia leads them to a large open room, with a large metal door and two other pathways.

"Here we are, just gotta get the key." Ruby and Yang stood close to one another as Alexia headed into the pathway, she vanishes down the path as Ruby looks to Yang.

"Yang, you ready?" Yang nods as Alexia calls Ruby's name from the pathway, Ruby walks over.

"What?" She yells as Alexia replies.

"I need help! Tell the blonde to wait up there!" Ruby looks to Yang as Yang gives a thumbs up for her to head down.

Ruby heads down and follows the path, it's dark and damp but she can see the end, cause she sees Alexia waiting by a old thick wooden door.

"Hey, what do you need help with?" Ruby asks.

"Well this, I need help pushing the door." Alexia sees Ruby look at it then back to her.

"Right, well lets do this then"

Ruby gets beside Alexia and pushes with her as the door begins to budge, they keep pushing, luckily Ruby had been working out more, Ruby did is mostly to make Weiss drool over her even after a sweaty work out and help with better control of Crescent Rose, the added strength to push monster like doors like this were another new added plus.

Once the push the door open, Ruby looks and sees all kinds of mining equipment, chest and boxes.

"Whoa, cool but where do we find the key for the big door?"

Alexia watches as Ruby turns to her. "Hey where is the key?" She smirks at Ruby.

"Tell me, is that a wedding ring?" Alexia questions as she walks over to Ruby, she looks at her hand then back to Alexia.

"Yeah it is, I'm married... happily, now is a not time to ask me silly questions." Alexia keeps her smirk walking closer to Ruby.

"Tell me, would you like a mistress? Or perhaps as real lover." Ruby growls.

"What?" Ruby growls louder as she walks closer to Alexia.

Alexia smirks "I said, I could be a good mistress or a proper lover." Ruby clenched her fist tightly.

"You know us hunters, on the road so much, we tend to have needs." She licks her lips.

"I have a wife... and you could never do for me what she does." Ruby said coldly as Alexia gets very close to her and goes to put her hand to Ruby's face but Ruby slaps it away.

"Don't you dare touch me.." Ruby warns her. " you try to touch me again I'll cut your hand off.. where is the key!" She said with anger.

Alexia smirks "well I tried... figured I could make you a pet." Before Ruby could reply Alexia pulls a dagger out and goes to stab Ruby but in split second she dodged and jumps away.

"W-What the hell was that!" Ruby screams as she pulls Crescent Rose free and eyes Alexia down.

"Well... guess I should tell you. I'm one of the Crimson Knights, Alexia knight number two." She said putting her dagger away and pulling her sword free from her back as the blade turns red like the other knight.

"What? So this was a trap.. I can't believe I fell for this.. wait, Yang! YANG!" Ruby screams, Yang hears Ruby's screams.

"Ruby!? I'm coming!" She Starts to run towards the path as door falls blocking Yang from getting by. "What the heck? Open up!" She starts banging on the door.

Alexia smirks listing to Yang trying to break the door down, she looks back to Ruby. "Well guess your sister is lonely, how about we give her a friend." Ruby looks at her confused as Yang keeps hitting the door, it starts to give way a little, bit she hears the big door in the room opens as the biggest Ursa major Yang has ever seen walks out and roars at Yang, leaving Yang to arm her herself as she rushes the Ursa Major, meanwhile Ruby is still facing down Alexia.

"Well sounds like your sister will be busy, now to handle you." Alexia rushes Ruby and swings at her, Ruby dodges and keeps dodging each strike from Alexia.

Ruby dodges again then using Crescent Rose's hook end too to rip the sword out of her way and out of her hand as Ruby uses her right hand to punch Alexia in the face then spins Crescent Rose in her left hand and swaps to gun mod and fires off a few shots, Alexia dodges and rolls out of the way sliding to the left and pulls a small gun out and takes and fires a few rounds herself, Ruby uses her semblance to dodge Alexia.

Alexia jumps and races for her sword as Ruby rushes her again and they collide weapons and try to fight to over power the other.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ruby screams

"Simple, you and your kind are thorns in our side." She pushes and Ruby slides back a little bit, Ruby fights and pushes as she regains some ground.

"What are you taking about!?" She yells

"You and all your kind with silver eyes. It's bad for Business" Ruby growls as she thinks of her mom, Louise and her children yet to be born, Ruby feels her anger well up. "Once your out of the way... it's on to that bitch you call a wife and the children."

Ruby snaps "I'm gonna stop you and your whole operation! You won't lay a finger on their heads!" Ruby growls as she shoves Alexia with her new found strength and swings Crescent Rose aiming for her neck she back flips just in time to avoid Ruby swing, she try's to regain her balance as Ruby rushes her again and she try's to block the fired up reaper as she assaults Alexia, she finds it hard to try and keep her defensive strategy.

With a strong swing Ruby knocks the sword from Alexia again and putting a nice cut across her chest, as she smfalle back and hits the walls Ruby swaps to gun mode Crescent Rose and holds it to her face.

Alexia smirks as she bleeds.

"You.. you're under military arrest." Ruby says with a growl, Alexia smirks.

"You think so? You think I'd not have a back up plan?" Suddenly alarms start going off as Alexia's grin widens.

"You have three minute to escape, what matters more? Me or you and your sister." Ruby growls and runs towards the exit, she bashes against the door, pounding on it.

"Yang! Yang!" She screams hitting it harder and harder.

Yang currently putting the very large Ursa Major on the ropes, she ducks it's larger claws and upper cuts it one last time as her gauntlet gives off one final shot blowing the large grimm to dust and back flipping away.

"Damn..." Yang pants as the alarms ring, it drowns Ruby out, Ruby then gets Crescent Rose and swings punching a hole in one of Yang's dents from the other side. Tanking the large weapon free Ruby sees her sister.

"YANG! YANG!" She screams this time the brawler hears her and sees her sister.

"Ruby!" She runs over.

"Yang we gotta get out of here! It's gonna blow."

"Sis move! I got an idea!" Yang focuses as much of her power as she can as her hair burns like fire she throws one more punch, this time the door is blown out of the way.

"Way to go Yang!" Yang smirks as they run back towards the exit, Ruby feels something wrap around her ankle and yank her down to the ground.

"Ugh! W-what the!?" She looks back to see Alexia holding a chain and the other end wrapped around Ruby's feet.

"Your not escaping that fast!" Ruby growls again.

"Yang!" She nods and rushes Alexia and start me throwing punches as she try's to dodge Yang's assault Yang hits her hard in the face as she flys into the wall hard as she fall with a thud, she doesn't try to move anymore, Ruby keeps trying to untangle herself.

"Damn it!" She struggles as Yang runs over and try's to help her.

"This shit is thick." Yang yells.

"Yang go! I'll catch up"

"Are you crazy!?" Yang screams at her.

"Yang we are running out of time! I can't use my semblance if I can't run!"

Yang picks up Ruby and starts to run up the exit running as fast as she can, Yang sees someone at the entrance.

"Come on kids! Your almost there!" Yang runs as fast as she can as she jumps though the entrance as it explodes and the mine falls in on itself the blast blowing Yang and Ruby a few feet from the entrance as Yang and Ruby hit the ground hard, the person runs up to them and try's to help Ruby.

Yang gets up as she sees who the person was, to see it was Cassie.

"Cassie!" She looks up to Yang and smiles.

"Sorry guys, I had to take out the hoard of grimm that were out here, that storm yesterday didn't help." She frees Ruby as she rubs her ankles.

"Did you two get the massive Ursa?" Yang grins with a V for victory pose. Cassie smiles.

"Well let's head back to the mayor, and report a mission finished." Ruby said as Yang and Cassie nod, they head back to the town, stopping by Bailey's home to let her know so far it was successful, but as Ruby talks with Bailey, Yang feels her scroll vibrating, She sees it's Blake calling.

"Helllllo Blakie, how are you kitten?" Yang's eyes get real big, Yang covers her mouth.

"Ruby!" Yang screams causing Ruby to look back to her sister.

"Weiss collapsed! She's in the hospital!"

Ruby felt her blood run cold.

A/N: ps the trap was predictable for a reason, read more on the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18 twins birth

A/N: hey all, updating the chapter, just wanted to let everyone know I made that predictable on purpose in chapt 17, hence why Ruby says "it was a trap I can't believe I fell for it." I wanted at least one predictable trap cause most times we can guess a trap coming a mile away so figured a freebie. Anyways thank you and that will be the only one I promise.

Chapter: 18

Ruby after learning of Weiss collapsing rushed back to the city from Bailey's home, only to find the air was different, it didn't feel as negative. It instead felt positive and happy.

"This feels very weird, but Yang you get us transportation, I'll run to the mayor and report, please hurry I wanna make it back to Weiss." Yang nods and runs to grab transportation with help from Cassie.

—back at the hospital—

Weiss laying in bed with Blake, Whitley Claire,Klein and Louise by her side. She's still in a deep coma for unknown reasons.

Blake walks over and looks down to Weiss. "Weiss? Come on Weiss.. wake up.." Blake's ears fold back as her golden eyes stay glued to the heiress.

Whitley sighs "any news from Ruby?" Blake looks to Whitley.

"Her and Yang are on the way back, they went to turn their report in." Blake keeps watching Weiss.

Klein stands up now and wipes the hair from Weiss's face, Blake can tell how hurt he is.

"Are you ok Klein?"

"Not really Miss belladonna, I'm worried about my little snowflake. I wish I knew what happened." Everyone staying silent till the doctor walks in holding a clip board.

"Hello, are you the family?" Everyone nods as he looks back to the clipboard. "Which one of you is her wife Ruby?"

Whitley stands up, "she's on her way. I'm her brother and our elder sister is also on the way here."

The doctor sighs, he keeps looking at his clipboard, Blake speaks up.

"Doctor? What's wrong? Why won't she wake up, We don't understand what's going on can you tell us anything?" Blake pleads.

"I was hoping her spouse would be here first, seems -Schnee has gotten into a stress Induced coma. Has she been pacing? Heavy breathing? Or just shortness of breath?"

Everyone looks to each other. Claire stands up. "Yes, she's been struggling with work, home and her wife Ruby being gone for a mission for a long period of time."."

The doctor sighed once again. "Is she a hunter?" Was his only question as they nod. "In rare cases, spouses of hunters who themselves are in high profile careers, can tend to worry themselves into black outs."

"But why isn't weiss waking up?" Blake asked as the doctor looks to Weiss.

"To be honest, I don't know it's kind of like she's under some king of sleeping spell." Everyone looked down and they all were thinking the same the thing.

'Where are you Ruby?'

—airship interior—

Ruby sits in a chair tapping her foot internally freaking out. She feels like throwing up, Weiss is in the hospital for some reason and where was Ruby, on a damn airship that was still so far away from Weiss, Ruby was feeling so angry at herself for this, She should have been home with her.

Yang sits across from her little sister watching her basically beat herself up internally tapping her foot and fidgeting like a five year old hopped up on sugar.

"Rubes... please calm down. We are almost there, Weiss is strong just like you, she won't go anywhere." Ruby kept her foot taping, but felt a bit better thanks to her sister.

Ruby couldn't wait, soon as the airship landed, Ruby launched from the airship like a rocket and raced to the hospital leaving Yang at the air port and leaving her a tad be upset.

Ruby came to a screeching halt at the front desk, the resulting tail wind coming after blowing people, paper and rose petals everywhere.

"I need Weiss Rose-Schnee's room number" Ruby pants as the receptionist hands her a sheet to fill out.

"Are you serious! I'm looking for my wife! Tell me where she is now!" Ruby screams louder slamming her fist on the desk making the receptionist jump.

"What are you doing? that's -Schnee let her in now." Said a voice that Ruby knew very well, she looks over to see winter, she waves her hand to come to her, Ruby zips over to Winter.

"How is Weiss? Is she ok Winter? Has she woken up yet?" Ruby questions as Winter sighs and pats her shoulder.

"Ruby rose, you need to calm down. This will not help, Come With me." Winter turns and leads Ruby to Weiss's room, while Ruby panics.

"What happened?" Ruby questions

"We think she suffered a serious stress induced panic attack, she just passed out." Ruby could only think about one thing, this was all her fault, it was her not calling or letting her know she was ok, cause she was worry about missing her more, mean while Weiss was panicking back at home over Ruby.

Weiss's room was quite, Everyone sat waiting for any change in her, Winter entered first, followed by Ruby who seeing Weiss lay in bed, she didn't know what to do, she looked peaceful, yet it killed her cause she wanted to wake her.

Ruby walks over to Weiss and pulls a chair close to her and sits in silence, everyone pats Ruby on the back and leaves her and Weiss alone for a bit.

"Weiss... I'm sorry.." she takes Weiss' hand and holds it tight. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just.. I couldn't deal with saying goodbye, I wanted to come home soon as I could. I got one of them... Yang and I.. we did it.."

Ruby pulls the white rose from her bag and puts it in Weiss's hair, and kisses her lips softly as she stands up and heads to the door to join the others Ruby hears something that make her heart jump as she look back to see weiss start to open her eyes.

"R-Ruby... R-Ruby..." Weiss weakly says as said reaper zips back to Weiss and holds her hand.

"Weiss! It's me, Weiss it's Ruby." Weiss tightens her grip on Ruby's hand.

"Ruby?" Weiss slowly opens her eyes, Ruby starts to tear up as the most beautiful set of ice blue eyes opens up before her.

"Ruby... I had the most wonderful dream."

"What was it weiss?"

"It was about your mother, her and I were sitting down to lunch, waiting for you to come home."

Ruby holds her hand tightly.

She softly laughs. "It was nice, I felt like it was real, I felt like you were there."

"Weiss, I had a dream too, same-thing too, but do you know where you are?"

"No." Ruby sighed.

"You are in the hospital at the moment love."

Weiss looks around and finally sees the hospital decore.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as Weiss recalls now what happened.

"I was getting up, then suddenly I was light headed and that's all I recall."

"Well.. I'm home now, I'll take care of you."

Weiss smiles weakly then she cringes.

"Weiss?" Ruby questions In concern.

"R-Ruby.. the twins, the twins are coming! Contractions are nnn!" Ruby jumps up and runs for a doctor, running to the front deck Ruby bangs on the bell.

"Hey! My wife said our twins are coming!" The receptionists scared from Ruby's last outburst calls the the doctor and sends them to Weiss's room, Ruby follows them, Ruby sees the group on their way back to Weiss's room with coffee and Yang holding Louise.

"Guys! Weiss is going into labor!" Ruby runs to catch up with the doctors as Everyone else does the same to catch up to Ruby, The doctor help wheel Weiss to the delivery room as Ruby follows holding Weiss's hand tightly.

"Crap! Crap!" Weiss says as she cringes in pain, they enter the delivery room as they prepare Weiss, Ruby try's to slip on the suitable clothing, she's almost done as a doctor walks in.

" ?" He calls, Ruby looks over to him.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He looks down.

"There's complications, With your wife."

Ruby's heart dropped. "W-What..."

"There's a small complication, we think it's best you wait in the waiting room." It took all the strength she had not to kill this man as she felt her body tighten up.

"WHAT!? IF I LOSE HER ILL RIP YOU APART!" She screams as she feels someone hug her from behind.

"It's ok sis... come on.. we can wait in the waiting room. Ruby sighs as Yang pulls Ruby out with the others, Ruby can only sit and wait, a few hours go by, her heart feeling heavy, Louise sits in Blake's lap fast asleep, Ruby holds her head in her hands and feels like crying. Tai sits beside her rubbing her back.

Time seems to pass painfully slow, Ruby is wipes her eyes as she sniffles.

"It's ok Ruby, Weiss will be fine I know it."

She try's to smile.

A doctor walks in, everyone looks up to him slowly, He motions for Ruby to get up and she stands up slowly and walks over to the doctor.

"Would you like to see your wife and twins?" Ruby smiled as did everyone else as the doctor lead only Ruby for now to Weiss' room.

They walk down a long hall way as the doctor opens the door, Ruby slips by and sees Weiss, she looks so tired, but in each arm is a small bundle. One blue and one pink. Ruby walks Over, Weiss looks to Ruby and smiles.

"Hey love, you look beautiful." Ruby says kissing Weiss' head, Weiss smile weakly.

"Wanna say hello to your birthday presents?" Ruby looks at her confused, she sits on the side of the bed looking at the small bundles.

"Weiss my birthday isn't for another day.." Weiss smiles.

"You dolt... look at your scroll" Ruby pulls it from her pocket and looks as her scroll says October 31st 2019

Ruby was so deep into her mission she forgot her own birthday, but she definitely wouldn't do it again, not now since it wasn't her birthday anymore.

"You wanna hold Summer first?" Ruby still sitting on the edge of the bed as she takes Summer from Weiss, she smiles widely, the tiny face with white hair and touches of red just like Ruby.

"She looks like a tiny you Ruby." Summer squirms a bit as Ruby uses her index finger to play with Summer's tiny fist which she uses to grip on to Ruby's finger.

"Can I see Nicholas too?" Weiss blinks.

"Nicholas?" She questions.

"I was thinking, Nicholas William if you don't mind."

"I think it's perfect, but what made you think of that?" Ruby smiles as Weiss shows Nicholas to Ruby and sees his dark black hair with touches of red.

"Well your grandfather was a great man, so figured why not name our first son after a man you loved so, I mean you gave me my Summer." She smiles as Ruby Leans against Weiss and Ruby kisses her head again.

"Good job sweetheart." Ruby says to Weiss.

Louise pops her head from behind the door.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Ruby nods and pats the spot between her and Weiss as Louise runs in and climbs up to look at the twins.

"They are so small." Weiss and Ruby giggle at Louise's amazement of her new adopted siblings.

The door opens as everyone come in now, Tai first then Qrow and Winter, Whitley and Claire, Blake,Yang and Klein.

"Hey everyone, wanna Meet Summer and Nicholas." Every crowds around them, the door opens again, this time Coco and Velvet walk in with their daughter Cotton.

"Bunbun!" Yells Louise.

"Lulu!" Replies Cotton, Velvet lets her daughter down as she runs over to Louise.

"Hey guys, how did you know we were here?"

"Yang called us, in fact everyone is here." Velvet says as she opens the door and just outside the door was basically Ruby and Weiss's wedding as everyone floods in.

Everyone takes time to hold the twins, Velvet takes pictures of everyone with the twins. Ruby and Weiss enjoy all the time with the others, but once everyone leaves. Ruby sits in the chair beside Weiss once again as Weiss holds the twins again, Louise and Cotton sleep peacefully in the other chair.

"Ruby, did you learn anything on your mission?" Ruby looked to Weiss and let her head down.

"Not really. Only we killed one. I couldn't get much from her. Just told me our kind was a thorn in their side, but I do have some things to go off on, General Ironwood is currently reading my report."

"How long do you have?"

"Well Ironwood said to stay on stand by, but focus on you and the twins." Ruby picks up the twins and set them in the small baby beds

Weiss smiles as Ruby kisses weiss' head after putting the twins to sleep.

"Get rest love, I'll be here when you wake up." Weiss smiles as she yawns she puts her head down and falls asleep easily and Ruby smiles softly.

Ruby sits in silence, watching Weiss sleep peacefully, the twins and Cotton and Louise sleep happily.

Ruby sighs, she reclines in the chair and looks at the ceiling.

"One down... only a whole organization left to take down.. for my family's sake, you bastards better watch out..."

Ruby looked at her sleeping wife again, and replayed their first meeting over again in her head making her smile, "Crabby girl became my wife.. life is funny.." she gets cozy and starts to drift off to sleep.

—Elsewhere—

a older heavy set man in a black suit sits at a desk, his hair is grey but has hints of red to it. one of the cloaked Crimson knights enter the room.

"Master.. I have news on Alexia."

The man cracks his knuckles, his eyes staying on his minion.

"What is it number 6..."

"Sir... she's been killed.." the man seems to not care as he smiles a evil grin.

"Heh... not to worry, being one of the weakest we have it's no skin off nose. Keep taps on Schnee, we may be able to use him."

"Sir what of his children?"

He stops smiles, "We worry about them later.. Winter and Whitley are of no use, only the one in charge is of any use, now be gone." The knight leave and the man turns around to to look out his large window upon his camp of forced Faunus worker, his door opens as he turns to greet his guest, Verraten walk in smiling.

"Hello father, I have some news for you."


	19. Chapter 19 one happy family

A/n: ya so if any of you know cars, I used the name of a car I actually own in real life, and as you guess I do not own the rights, they all belong to the rightful owners, anyways here's chapter 19

Chapter: 19

After her standard three days in the hospital, Weiss was home with Ruby, Louise and the twins.

Ruby had called in for sometime off from standard missions, General Ironwood had also spoken to the mayor of the green arch, The person is suspected of impersonating General Ironwood and several higher up military personnel. Ruby hasn't told Weiss everything yet, figured it was best to leave it be for now and just focus on her and their family for now.

Ruby was spending time in the garage early in the morning, quietly working on a special project she had while Weiss slept upstairs.

Weiss yawns still half asleep and eyes closed, she tries to reach for Ruby but finds she's gone.

"Ruby?" She opens her eyes and sits up. She looks around, she sees the twin's crib with them sleeping peacefully and Louise beside Weiss, but the cookie loving reaper is nowhere to be seen.

"Weiss gets out of bed and throws her ice blue robe on and looks though the house for her.

Klein sees her Coming down stairs as he greets her. "Hello my little snowflake, how are you feeling?"

Weiss smiles "happy, do you know where Ruby is?"

"In the garage last time I checked." Weiss smiles and heads to the garage.

"Thank you Klein." He smiles and gets back to work.

Weiss slips over to the garage and peaks inside. She sees her loving wife at a work bench with goggles and a soldering iron carefully working on some wires of a harness of some kind.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turns around, lifts her goggles and smiles. "Hey weiss!" Ruby's cheerful disposition always making Weiss feel so good.

"What are you working on?" She walks in and looks at Ruby's work bench.

"Just a harness for a older engine. I'm doing some repairs in exchange for some new parts towards Crescent Rose." Weiss pulls up a chair.

"It looks complicated, how do you know what goes where?" Ruby smiles, she slips a book in front of Weiss.

"These are detailed diagrams and I follow the end to end." Weiss looks and feels a tad over whelmed.

"Ruby, you really understand this?" Ruby nods pulling the book back over, she starts pulling some wires out and points to some spots in the book.

"Yes, it's simple love."

"Hmm... not to me.."

"Well.. I could teach you, we could pick up a older vehicle, make it a project."

"Really Ruby?" Ruby nods with a wide grin, Weiss smiles back.

"Fine we can look tonight, but for now I'm been getting a little stir crazy, maybe head out into town, just you me and the kids."

"Sounds good, be nice to take a break." Weiss kisses Ruby's cheek.

"Come oh let's get ready." She takes Ruby's hand and pulls her from the garage and heads up to get changed.

Ruby slips on a black and red hoodie since she's getting her cloak repaired, and slips on white jeans and her black and red boots and leaves Weiss in their bedroom to Change and heads down stairs to wait with Louise and the twins.

"Weiss? You ready yet? Weiss?" She looks over to the twins sleeping in their stroller and Louise playing on her newly purchased scroll.

"Hey louise, wanna do me a favor?"

Louise looks up from her scroll, "yes momma?"

"Can you wait here with the twins?"

Louise salutes and puffs get chest out.

"Yes sir!"

Ruby sighs. "No more sleep overs at Auntie Yang's house."

Louise smiles.

Ruby starts to head up stairs and yells into the next room. "Hey Klein! I'm leaving Louise and the twins down here for a sec, I'm checking on Weiss."

"Ok miss Ruby!" She then walks back up and looks in their room, Weiss is standing in front of a mirror, trying on different dresses.

"Ugh... why can't I find one that I look good in... i look so fat.." Ruby rolls her eyes but watches still, Weiss thought she looked fat but in truth Ruby thought Weiss was even more beautiful then before, she had a new glow about her, she slips in quietly as Weiss continues looking for suitable attire.

Ruby grabs hold of her tight and pulls her on to the bed as Weiss yells.

"R-Ruby!?" They bounce on the bed as Ruby laughs and holds Weiss close.

"R-Ruby! I'm not decent! What's wrong with you!" She squirms blushing brightly.

"Oh Weiss you act like I haven't seen you naked." Ruby jokes as the heiresses continues to blush.

"T-that's besides the point R-Ruby!"

"Weiss, if you keep fighting I'll keep fighting too." Ruby threw Weiss her bright toothy grin as Weiss stopped struggling and let Ruby hold her tight.

"Now what's wrong Snowflake?" Weiss sighs, she looks away and folds her arms over her chest.

"I.. I don't look good in anything I own, I just wanna look good for you." Ruby rolled her eyes once again.

"You always look good to me, you want me to pick?"

Weiss nods, Ruby let's go of her and hops off the bed and digs though Weiss's clothes.

Takes Ruby all of five minutes to hand Weiss an outfit. She takes it and heads in to try it on, she comes back out in blue jeans, pink dress shirt untucked and white under shirt and her normal ponytail.

"You look good Weiss, almost like a strawberry."

"S-Strawberry? Why a strawberry?"

Ruby smirks devious as she winks, Weiss blushes red as Ruby's cloak once she understands why Ruby says strawberry.

"C-Come on you perv... let's get going." Weiss hurries out of the room. Ruby grins and follows Weiss out and downstairs where the twins and Louise are waiting with Klein.

"You both look very nice today, I must say."

"Thank you Klein, I do look nice don't I." Ruby nudges her playfully.

"Careful you might get a big head Weiss."

"Oh hush Ruby." Ruby picks up Louise and Weiss grabs the stroller with the twins and the baby bag.

"You ready Ruby?" She nods as Weiss turns to Klein. "We should be back before dinner, Whitley and Claire should be back by then too, so you can have the afternoon off Klein."

"Thank you miss Weiss, I'll grab a nap then have dinner ready for you tonight." The family smiles and waves as they leave and walk into town.

The walk is pleasant, sun shining, birds chirping and a nice chill to the air.

"It's gonna snow soon, I can feel it Ruby."

"Cool, means snowball fights and hot chocolates with monster marshmallows, and our first thanksgiving and Christmas as a married couple."

Weiss thought for a moment, this would be their first, seeing as how for halloween they spent it in the hospital and it was also Ruby's birthday and now the twins.

Ruby nudges Weiss with her elbow. "You awake love?" Weiss shakes her head free of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm awake."

"Well what did I just say Weiss?"

"Um... you said something about stopping for ice cream." She lies, trying not to admit she had her head in the clouds.

"Heh nope, I said Coco and Velvet asked us if they could stop over this weekend." Louise perks up happily.

"Will bunbun come!? I wanna see bunbun!" Louise shrieks loudly in Ruby's arms.

"Yes Louise, bunbun will be with her mothers, not to worry." Weiss gives Louise a happy smile making Louise smile happily as well.

They head into town, Weiss and Ruby take Louise and the twins to the park, Ruby sits on the bench with Weiss, leaving Louise to run off to play with the other kids.

Weiss pulls the stroller close and takes Nicholas as Ruby takes Summer. Weiss looks at her tiny son.

"Still feels like a dream Ruby, I never thought I'd be this happy. I thought I'd be alone forever."

Ruby looks to her wife, puzzled. "What? Why?" Weiss looks back to Ruby.

"Cause.. my home life wasn't exactly the best example for running a good marriage, if you Hadn't gone to beacon... who knows I might have had a life just like my mother." Ruby nudges her with her shoulder and leans on her with Summer.

"Well, bad news is I did, now you are stuck with me Snowflake, sorry to say." Grinning like an idiot Weiss chuckles.

She leans against Ruby as well. "I wouldn't have it any other way you goofball."

They both giggle watching Louise play.

Louise climbs the jungle gym, she pulls herself to the top, she looks down.

"Whoa, long way down." Someone pokes Louise on the shoulder. "Hello?"

Louise sees herself bouncing off a pair of sunglasses.

"Hiya Lulu!" Says the small bun named Cotton.

Louise tackles the rabbit Faunus, she hugs her tightly.

"Bunbun! When you get here!?"

"I just moved here lulu! My momma said she want me grow up with good friends!" Louise hugs her friend tightly.

"Wanna see my new brother and sister and say hi?" Louise Asks

"Sure! They know how to play hide n seek?" Louise thinks for a moment.

"I don't know, but we can ask them." Louise and Cotton climb down and head over to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby is feeding Nicholas his formula now and Weiss holds Summer, rocking her back and forth humming a tune. Weiss looks up to see Louise and Cotton.

"Hmm? Cotton? When did you here?" Weiss questions, Cotton pulls out a little card with a house on it pretty local to the park.

"Oh? Ruby look, guess Coco and Velvet got a house by here." Weiss says making Ruby look.

"Hey cool, now if only we could talk Jaune to move closer most of our classmates would be here."

"Well, he wants to stay close to his sisters, patch doesn't make sense to everyone Ruby.

Ruby shrugs, Louise and Cotton climb up on the bench.

"Why they so small?" Cotton asks while looking at Summer in Weiss arms.

"Cause they are babies Cotton, they will get bigger." Cotton looks at Summer like she was a new puppy.

"Hey Cotton, do your parents know you're in the park?" Ruby asks the little bun causing her to look away.

Weiss pulls her scroll out, using her other arm to hold Summer. "Cotton? Do they? I'll call them."

Cotton shakes her head no, Weiss sighs and calls Coco's scroll.

"Hey Coco, you missing a little bun?"

"WEISS!? YOU HAVE COTTON!?" Coco screams in a panic.

"Yes, she's here at the park with us."

"I'M GONNA GROUND HER TILL SHE'S THIRTY!" Weiss looked at Cotton and Louise playing on Ruby's scroll, she gets up and walks away.

"Coco, calm down. We have her and we are fine with her, we can wait here for you."

Coco takes a deep breath. "Ok ok... just... we have been worried sick.." Weiss knew how Coco felt, looking at her own sleeping baby, knowing full well this little angel will probably be her problem child, she looked just like Ruby.

"Well, come to the park when your ready ok?" Weiss says to the very stressed Coco.

"I will, thank you Weiss." She hangs up as Weiss slips her scroll back in her pocket.

"Hey Weiss! Look!" Weiss looks back to Ruby, who is holding their infant son, and who suddenly looks like she has rabbit ears.

"Um..." Ruby flashes a toothy grin and points to the ears.

"I'm a rabbit Faunus now!" As the ears move, Cotton reveals its her ears, she pops her head higher and grins to Weiss.

"Ruby... where is Louise..." Ruby steps aside as cotton sits on Louise's shoulders and Louise stands on the bench.

"Ruby! What were you thinking!? They can get hurt!" Weiss walks over using her free hand to pick up Cotton and set her back down next to Louise.

"I thought it was funny Weiss."

"Ruby it was funny, but you gotta be careful. They are only little babies."

"Hey! I'm not a baby! That's a baby!" Cotton Yells, pointing to Summer in Weiss' arms causing Weiss and Ruby to chuckle.

"You're Right Cotton, your a big girl." Ruby says patting cotton on the head.

"I'm a hunter!"

"A hunter? Of what little bun?" Ruby asks.

"Of cookies!" Ruby just looks down at Cotton.

"Weiss can we adopt her too?" Weiss flicked Ruby in the head, then kisses her cheek.

"Nope" popping the 'P' at the end

"Hey! That's my thing." Weiss smiled at her, holding her ring hand up to show off the expensive ring Ruby bought her.

"Now, it's our thing." Ruby softly smiled, Nicholas starts getting fussy, Ruby starts to rock him now.

"Think we should trade, he's a mommy's boy." Weiss looks down at Summer as she started getting fussy too.

"Well maybe, this little whiterose is a mamma's girl." they trade children, Summer and Nicholas suddenly seem much more comfortable.

Ruby looked down at Summer, she looked so much like her own mother, Ruby thought about what weapon she'd have. Just her tiny face made Ruby smiled, but her Nicholas and Louise made Ruby's heart melt with how much she loved them.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Weiss says loudly waking Ruby from her day dream, she looks to Weiss there with Coco and Velvet.

"You ok there Ruby?" Velvet asks looking at Summer, she boops Summer's nose making the baby girl smile. "She's adorable, sorry we couldn't see you guys at the hospital everyday."

"No worries, Weiss didn't like anyone seeing her like that anyways."

Coco holding Nicholas, rocking him and smiles.

"Hey, so what are you all doing today?" Coco asks.

"Well... just figured we'd walk around town, what about you guys?" Ruby replied to Coco

"Well, would you guys mind company? We would love to show you the new house." Ruby and Weiss looked and shrugged.

"Sounds Fine to me and Weiss, and I'm sure Louise and Cotton will agree, right louise?"

Louise pumps her fist in the air, "bunbun time! Bunbun time!" Ruby grins

"Well guess that's a yes, come on we can go back to our house, I'm excited to show you guys." Velvet said with a giggle as the two families packed up and made their way to the Adel household.


	20. Chapter 20 quality family time

Chapter: 20

Ruby and Weiss just look in amazement at the Adel household, it's one of the nicest houses on the block, large fenced in yard and lots of toys scattered though out the yard and the house itself was freshly painted blue and the families walk inside as Cotton drags Louise to her playroom as Weiss and Velvet head into the living room With the twins, Coco and Ruby watch from the other room with cups of coffee.

"So... have you told Weiss anything from your last mission?" Coco asks Ruby as they stand far enough way possible only Velvet could hear them but she knew all the details already since Coco didn't like keeping secrets from her.

"No... but Ironwood Suspects the same thing I do.." Ruby sighs "her father must be a part of this.. I understand wanting me.. but Weiss too, top it off someone is running around Impersonating Ironwood, gathering info on people born with silver eyes and trying to find more Faunus located in backwater town as opposed to big cities."

Coco and Ruby sip their coffee, "did you tell Velvet about taking the job as Weiss' bodyguard." Coco shakes her head no.

"Haven't spoken to her yet, I know you asked for me though, thank you for the trust." Ruby softly smiles.

"It was no prob, I wanted to request people we knew, and that I trusted, i needed a back up plan just Incase."

Coco understood Ruby's worry, she leans against the wall, she thinks if she was in the same position, she'd be doing the samething.

"Anything from your uncle?"

"No.. he's been scouting a lot but so far nothing, he's been around Winter a lot more now too, I'd doubt she'd miss a single detail." Coco sips more of her coffee.

"You sure they ain't knocking boots?" Ruby blinks as the thought crosses her mind now.

"Ok I hope not... I mean I like Winter but, wouldn't that make her my Sister-in-law and Aunt? But then again... he's a honorary uncle."

Coco shrugs "hey, we can only wait and see." Louise and Cotton walk in to the living room with Weiss and Velvet.

"Hey momma! Can Louise stay over?" Cotton asks Velvet and she looks to Weiss.

"Well Weiss?" She nods

"Sure Louise can stay over" Louise and Cotton jump for joy and run off to play again as Weiss yells in to Ruby.

"Out down, two to go." She snickers as Ruby smiles.

Ruby looks over to Coco, "So guess you guys are gonna stay in?"

"Maybe, if you want me and Velvet can watch the twins for a bit if you want to get a couple hours to yourselves." Ruby thought about it, but shakes her head no.

"Oh Ruby, me and Velvet raised our own child, we can handle two little infants."

"Nah, I don't think Weiss will want to leave the kids." Coco left Ruby's side and headed into the other room with Velvet and Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, would you mind if me and velvet watched the twin and you and Ruby head out for a couple hours? I mean Louise is staying and the twins should be good for a coupe hours." Weiss thinks then smiles.

"Sounds lovely, thank you." Ruby couldn't believe she heard Weiss say that but like Coco said they did raise Cotton so they knew how to care for babies and Weiss trusted them too.

"Well come on Weiss, let's paint the town red!" She says walking in, Weiss kisses both her babies.

"Everything you need is in the bag, we will be back in a few hours." Velvet smiles and with that Weiss and Ruby are out the door quickly and Weiss drags Ruby down the streets.

"Hey! Weiss! Slow down!" Wasn't something Ruby was used to saying, but Weiss was seemingly excited as she finally came to a stop in a empty field.

Weiss turns around to face Ruby, smiling.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?" She replies

"Well, what was this all about?"

"This." She pulls her weapon Myrtenaster from her holster and Ruby looks at Weiss confused.

"You dolt, I wanna spar with you." Ruby smirks and pulls Crescent Rose from its holder and goes to scythe mode.

"You sure? You did just have twins."

"Beauty of aura, now come at me Sugar reaper!"

"Sure thing Ice Queen." They both smiled as they charge at one another, trading blows, both smiling and they stay at it for awhile till they end up sitting in the grass leaning against each other panting.

"You still got the moves Ice Queen, I'm impressed." Weiss smiles at her nickname.

"So do you, that was fun." Ruby sighed happily.

"Yes it was."

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you about your mission?" Ruby said nothing.

"Ruby... I wanna know.. please." Ruby took a deep breath and exhale.

"We were attacked, it was a trap and me and Yang fell for it. But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle.. but what she said burned me..."

"What did she say Ruby?" Ruby looks to the sky.

"Once I'm out of the way... they are coming for you.. they want you and SDC.." Weiss digs her fingers into the dirt.

"My father.. this must be his doing..." Weiss growls.

"We don't know yet... but Ironwood is looking into it, Winter is too."

"Ruby.. before I took over, my father was very powerful, if he wanted you gone you were gone." Ruby looked back to Weiss.

"Weiss... how did you get SDC?" She holds Ruby's hand.

"I got it when the board voted against my father to force him to retire, the bad publicity with the miss treatment of the Faunus and his less then honest dealing made the boards decision Unanimous.. and he was forced out, he lost all the power he had, Whitley was to take over but he stepped down and I took control."

Ruby moves her gaze backg to the sky, "your father wasn't happy.. that's why he kept trying to marry you off then, wasn't it?"

"Yes.. it got so tiring... I'm glad I told you how I felt, I don't know how much longer I could put up with it... that bastard Verraten was the worst."

Ruby thought back to Verraten, then something clicked in her head. The hunter attacked not long after Ruby's Proposal to Weiss.. it was too much of a coincidence.

"Weiss... what do you know about Verraten?" Ruby questions.

"Just.. he and Whitley have bad blood, his father owns one of the only other Dust mining operations in Remnant, but SDC is the only one who had military contracts."

"Weiss... SDC stops sells Dust to the military, what will happen then."

"Well.. most of the military's equipment would be useless and would mean they would have to buy from someone else.. why?"

Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes as Weiss realized what Ruby was getting at. If Verraten had control of Weiss, then he has control of SDC and that means he could charge what ever he wanted for Dust and if Jacques was part of this it could me he'd have a hold back on SDC once again, and if Ruby had be killed that night they were attacked Weiss could have been taken as a prisoner.

"Ruby.."

"I know Weiss... I promise I will protect you."

"No.. we will protect each other, Ruby this is just as much about me as it is about you." She nods in agreement and they hug tight.

"We should go back and get the twins Ruby."

"We will, lets just give it a few more minutes." They chuckle. After a few more minutes they get up and head back to Coco and Velvet's house.

Weiss hangs on Ruby's arm as they walk, "hey Weiss, you still want a project car?"

"Sure, would be fun to have more activities to do as a married couple." Ruby points to a older car, from the last 80's it's a two door with a glass panel roof.

"What is that Ruby?"

"It's a old car made by One GM, used for the international Race of champions in the 80's." Ruby walls Weiss up to it to look it over. "IROC-Z for short, back in the day they made decent power, mostly focused on handling back then."

Weiss looks it over and smiles. It looks sporty and fun, she thinks of the possibility.

"Well? Like it?" Weiss nods, Ruby walks up to the door and knocks on it as a older man walks out.

"Hello?" He asks in a sweet old tone.

"Is the car for sale?" He looks at it and smiles.

"Why yes it is, got an offer?"

Ruby looks to Weiss and she nods, she pulls out her check book and hands him a check once she fills it Out. He takes it and looks and goes wide eyed.

"T-this is four times the amount I was gonna ask! I can't do that to you girls."

Weiss holds her hand up, "please it's fine cash it she we will be by later to pick it up." She hands him her business card, "it'll arrange for my company SDC to have it picked up, that ok?" He nods and looks at the couple in amazement.

"you're Weiss Schnee? The Weiss Schnee?" He questions

"Yes I am, there a problem?" He takes her hand and shakes it.

"Not a problem at all, just heard so much about you and your wonderful accomplishment with your company, thank you." He smiles and Ruby jumps in now.

"Hey Weiss we gotta go, pick the twins up." The old man lets go and waves them off.

"Thank you! I'll call you tomorrow let me clean it out!" He smiles as they leave and make way back to the Adel house hold.

"Hey weiss?"

"Hmm?" She looks over to her

"Did you really have to over pay?" She smirks.

"Well I don't haggle, I just pay and go."

Ruby chuckled, "that all huh? Well good."

Weiss looks down to the ground, she's still hanging on Ruby's arm, "Ruby... could I go with you on the next hunt?" Ruby stops walking.

"Weiss.. I don't know.. i don't want the kids with a sitter for who knows how long." Ruby looks away as she can't look Weiss in the eye, Weiss grabs her face by her chin and makes Ruby look at her.

"Ruby.. you don't think Winter hides secrets from me do you?"

"I don't know what your taking about Weiss."

"I know about the bodyguards... I know you asks for some of our friends to watch over me, like Sun, Coco, Ren and Nora, even Blake, I know your worried Ruby but I can fight too, I'm a tad bit rusty maybe but I can fight." Ruby looks into Weiss I've blue eyes and fells herself losing.

"What about SDC? You can't stay away.." she smiles.

"Whitley has me covered, what do you think I been doing this past few months, you think you were my only stress?"

"You were training him?"

"Well teaching, I wanted him to know all my plans, procedures and how to handle the board of directors. He can stand in when I can't, Kind of a Vice President. "

"Ahh Weiss, what about his current job?"

"They merger as a branch of SDC, so we have a law division." She Smugly grins making Ruby sigh.

"Fine, Fine.. next lead you can go with me." Weiss smiles, they make it to the Adel household a few minutes later and see Cotton standing off with Louise.

"Lady Lulu! Time to pay!" She points her tiny finger at Louise, and Louise does the same.

"No sir Bunbun! It is your time!" Weiss and Ruby ain't too sure what they are seeing but they sit and watch as Louise picks up a green water ballon.

"Attack!" They shout as they start chucking water balloons at one another.

"That's really cute huh Ruby?" Ruby doesn't reply, Weiss looks to her left to see Ruby Is gone, "Ruby?" She looks back to see Ruby on Louise's side gently tossing them at Cotton.

"Ahh! Support need! Support needed!" The little bun yells trying to dodge the barrage of water balloons.

Weiss takes a deep breath and exhales, "support coming." She throws her hand up as she uses her glyphs the water ballons stop the fire right back at Ruby and Louise.

They bombard them till they are soaked.

"Hey! No fair Weiss!" Ruby yells shaking her fist.

"All is fair in love in way my precious Rose, now I'm going to get my two babies, so watch the Adel's carpets." Weiss joked leaving a soaked Ruby outside In the fenced in yard with Louise just as soaked.

Weiss walks inside as she spots her little petals sleeping soundly with Velvet and Coco watching a movie.

"Hey Weiss, you guys have fun?" Coco asks, while Weiss nods and sits on a chair closest to them, and checks on her little Nicholas in Coco's arms.

"Were they good?" Coco nods.

"Of course! They are Schnee ain't they? Got grace and poise in your blood don't you?" She joked and Weiss smiled, she did have that beat into her head thanks to her father, she wanted her children to be graceful but not the same way she was raised.

Velvet yawns, rocking Summer as Ruby finally dry after rushing around With her semblance comes in and walks over to Velvet.

"Hey I can take her now Velvet." She hands Ruby her little copy, she holds her tight.

Weiss and Coco watch Summer wake up and giggle in Ruby's arms.

"Think we found out who her favorite is Ruby." Ruby looks to Weiss and rolls her eyes.

"She loves us both, she just knows who will give her sweeties all the time." They all laugh cause they all know Ruby was definitely the king of sweets.

It isn't too much long till Ruby and Weiss pack up and head home as they kiss Louise for the night, they wave goodbye to the Adels and to Louise who is staying the night, Ruby and Weiss make it home and put the Twins to bed and both fall into the bed, Weiss snuggles close to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby you awake?"

"Yup"

"What's keeping you up?"

"Something cute, soft and white." Weiss blushes.

"This puppy pillow you bought me is the best!" She grins making Weiss growl.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" Ruby chuckled.

"Hey... I thought you ment me..." she said with a slight pout.

"I wanted to, but wanted to mess with you Snowflake."

"Well it wasn't funny.." Ruby sighed and held Weiss tight.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Just thinking, how far this all has gone Ruby." Weiss lays her head on Ruby. "I thought once I was in charge, his presence wouldn't ever cause problems again.."

"Weiss your father is nothing, it's the Crimson Knights that are the real problem."

"Well... if we are to do this, then going to have to do it together, remember? You promised me that Ruby during the trail in forever fall forest, that we would do this together."

Ruby smiles "hey I know, and we are Snowflake." Weiss climbs up so she's on top of Ruby.

"You promise, next mission I go with you."

Ruby nods "I promise, but you gotta promise me we get into trouble you run."

"I am not promising that."

Ruby huffed "And why not?"

"We promised till death do us part, and I'm not leaving your side Ruby Rose." Weiss smiles down at Ruby and she sighs.

"Fine Fine, but please just don't be reckless." Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." They both laugh at each other and Eskimo kiss once more.

"We should go to bed now, got a long day tomorrow."

"We do?" Weiss questions

"It's a surprise snowflake." Weiss rolls her eyes and just lays with Ruby and smiles.

"Fine, guess bed time."

"Night Snowflake."

"Night Ruby, by the way if you leave this bed for any reason I will kill you." Ruby chuckled nervously and got comfy and started to slip off to sleep.

—in atlas—

Qrow waits Quietly, flask in hand and slicks his hair back as he waits for someone, he closes his eyes and looks up at the moon, he looks to his right as the clicking of heeled boots draws his attention away.

"Took you long enough Ice Queen, you ready to go?"

Winter nods, arms behind her back.

"Are you ready... Qrow."

"You bet, surprised me you wanted to go with me, guess you worry about me."

"You can put any thoughts like that back in what every place you put it in that birdbrain, I'm doing this for my little sister."

"I'm doing it for Ruby and the little Ice princess, you sure Jimmy's lead is good?"

"It's the best we have, we best go before your niece and my sister find out."

"Right, well let's head out." Qrow puts his flask away as he and winter make way to catch a air ship, as someone watches from on top of a building close by watching with a pair of binoculars, he pulls a walkie talkie out.

"Hey boss, they are on the move."

A/N: ok, well that's it chapter 20. I hope that it's a good one, I'll be honest here, I go though depression sometimes and right now things are Kind of crap. So I'm sorry if I come off wrong to any of you, I appreciate everything, all the reviews faves and follows, anyways hopefully by the time I update I'll be in a better place.


	21. Chapter 21 snowbird in a wasteland

A/N: to the guest reviewer I do thank you for the review just I don't want spoilers for anyone just checking the reviews before reading, why I wish I had more so the people on the fence might give my story a Chance, no more traps will be that predictable, unless I actually slip up, and I'm getting a bit better emotionally to cause I've been trying to keep myself busy so I'll definitely have more on the way, so anyways I'm saving the Ruby and Weiss moment for the next chapter, now is a snowbird-ish chapter.

Chapter: 21

Qrow and Winter arrive at their destination, Winter wipes the sweat from her forehead, each had a single travel bag.

"This will not be a pleasant hike, I hope you are prepared." Winter looks over to Qrow as he shrugs.

"Hey.. I'm fine, if you are Ice Queen." She took a deep inhale and exhale before snapping, she's told him countless time to quit the nickname but right now was not the time.

"Qrow.. we are in Vacuo, can you please pretend to be someone more, mature and less drunk."

He winks at her and starts walking "Come on we won't get anywhere sitting here at the air port." Qrow started making his way though the Deseret wasteland, Winter follows closely.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Winter questions Qrow as he replies with his best response.

"Nope"

"Then why are are you just waking in this direction!" He again shrugs his shoulders and continues walking.

"That' leads me to believe there is a settlement over there." Winter looks up and sees smoke from what looks like it could be coming from a settlement. "We head there and grab some more normal looking clothing, try to blend in more, get what I mean Ice Queen?"

"I wish you would reframe from the Ice Queen remarks.."

"Fine Fine I'm sorry, Winter." He starts walking again.

Winter follows again, Qrow leads them to the make shift settlement and heads right for the makeshift clothing shop, he taps the bell to get the attention to the clerk who comes to the small makeshift desk.

"Hello, are you travelers? Or new residents?" The clerk asks Qrow and Winter.

"Yeah, we are just passing though, seen your signal smoke."

"Oh!" He laughs "welcome to Vacuo then, what brings you and your beautiful girlfriend here?"

Winter softly blushed "we are not dating, we ar-" Qrow jumps in cutting her off completely.

"She's my Wife, we are here on our honeymoon and would like to know how far till we reach the city of Vacuo." Winter growled softly as she continued to blush, making plans to kill him later.

"Oh? Hmm... I'd say on foot a four hour Hike, if transportation comes about two hours or so straight that way to the north."

"Well, for your trouble here and my Wife and I would like some better clothes you know to fit in better." Qrow drops a few bills down for the clerk as he points them to the changing room.

Qrow smirks and head off to the makeshift changing room, Winter made her way over with a disgruntled attitude.

"How are you doing Ic- I mean Winter." He catches Himself before upsetting her with his little nickname.

"Fine birdbrain..." she changes from her atlas military clothing to what she could find to be a suitable outfit, Qrow comes out in a sliver t-shirt, black cargo shorts and a hat with a pair of sunglasses, still sporting his cape and a pair of tennis shoes.

Winter steps out next, in a white tank top, silver vest and blue dress shorts And tennis shoes, she also has a pair of sunglasses, and let her hair down which flows past her butt, she didn't want to let her hair down but it worked better with the sun hat she grabbed, she was also more toned then Weiss, more like Ruby actually but without her normal attire, if you looked for a moment you'd need a double take to know it was Winter. Qrow looks her over and smirks.

"Looking good there Winter, starting to see why Ruby hooked up with Weiss." Winter felt like hitting him but kept her composure cause she knew his whole thing was messing with her.

"Qrow... I'd like to start making our way to the city, now would you please stop and focus." He smirked.

"Fine Fine, come on." He starts making his path toward the the direction the clerk told him, but he stops. " we should grab some water." Winter pills some from her bag.

"A smart person packs supplies, but I can't expect much from you." She says coldly and walks past him, making him shake his head and follow now.

The hike really isn't too bad, thanks to their more summer like attires they do better then they first arrived.

Qrow pulls his flask out and Takes a swig, Winter groans watching him, he looks to her with a confused look.

"Why do you need to drink so much, I never understood why."

"Well.. let's say there are things I want to suppress is all."

"Not my business to pry, but what pray-tell are you trying to suppress." Qrow keeps walking, but replies with one simple sentence.

"The past."

Winter understanding his feeling on the past and accepts the reply for now, they continue the hike without much more conversation.

It's a few hours later and just in the distance, the city of Vacuo comes into view, and shade academy standing tall in the center, Winter and Qrow walk though the front gates, Qrow feels deju vu Come over him as he shakes his head free of any of the past.

"Well first stop secure a room for each of us, then we can leave our belongings and start the investigation." She looks to Qrow and he just keeps waking as the flash back takes over.

—Vacuo 30 years ago—

"Come on Qrow! Taiyang and Raven are waiting!" Says a perky young woman in a white cloak wearing all black, and bright silver eyes as she drags a much younger Qrow.

"Summer calm down, we are not that late.." Qrow whines after Summer had just woken him up and was dragging him to the Vacuo festival, Summer smiled and kept dragging him along.

Waiting at a noodle vendor, sits Taiyang and Raven and Tai waves to them to hurry up.

—present day—

"Qrow? Are you well?" Qrow sighs.

"Yeah.. just recalling a old memory."

"Oh, well did you hear me about the room?"

"Huh? Oh ah.. yeah I'll get us a room."

"Qrow I said rooms." She folds her arms over her chest, he rolls his eyes and head toward the closest inn, he stops and looks.

"Still looks as bad as it did back then... heh.." Winter comes up behind him.

"This is what you pick?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad." He enters and the little old lady running the front desk greets them both.

"Hello, you two need a room for the night?"

"Actually Yes, we need two rooms please." Winter's head drops once the little old lady replies.

"Sorry but we only have one room open."

"You can not be serious.."

"Sorry, but I am."

"Fine I'll go look for another inn, good day." Winter turns to leave but she stops her.

"Young lady! We are the only inn with a vacancy."

Winter drops her head, then turns around and walks back over, very annoyed.

"Of course you are... I swear... like someone is making this too predictable.."

Qrow shrugs and takes the key and puts a few Lien down for the little old lady and heads to the room, "and here we are, room 302." He unlocks it and walks in to the modest little room, it has one king sized bed, one big comfy chair and a small desk tv and a full bathroom. "Cozy" Winter walks in behind him and sets her bag down.

"If you say so." Replies Winter.

"Well.. guess we need to figure out who gets the bed, eh Winter?"

"Well.. what do you suggest?" Winter asks him as he sets his bag down.

"You can have it, I'm cool with the chair." He walks out and Winter smiles softly, she grabs a few things from her bag before leaving the room, Qrow walks back into the lobby as he starts zone out again.

—30 years ago—

Summer and Taiyang come walking in helping Qrow walk in, he's definitely drunk as he hiccups, "I wants you guys to know... I love you three! Even you Raven you pain in the ass..."

"I told you that was too much Qrow, why don't you ever listen!" Chastised Taiyang.

"Oh Tai calm down, he was only having fun." Defended Summer as they helped the clearly dead drunk Qrow in and his twin Raven following in behind them.

"To think my own blood is such a light weight..." she shakes her head as Qrow continued his drunken antics as they help him in.

—present day—

"Heh... god... just a couple of kids playing hero.." He smiles standing in the lobby, Winter finally leaves and sees Qrow standing like a zombie looking towards the door, she slowly walks beside him and taps on his shoulder.

"Qrow? Are you well?" He turns to face her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just reliving some old memories."

"What events?" Qrow takes his flask out and Takes a swig.

"Nothing for you to worry about winter, let's just go already.." he walks out and Winter starts to feel concern for him, she follows him and they start to look around the city of Vacuo.

The city is what you'd expect, hot and humid but very lively, there are vendors and plenty of people, humans age Faunus alike roam the street with young and old alike. Winter checks her scroll and looks to see how far away to their destination is.

"It's not far Qrow, just down this road." He nods and follows Winter and they slip out of town and down the road that is pretty torn up, they see a fenced off area that says Feuer mining company. Qrow walks up to the fence and sees the lock holding the gate shut, he pulls out a lock pick set and starts to pick the lock. Winter watches him work and the lock pops open and Qrow drops it and pushes the gate open.

"Age before beautiful." Qrow jokes as he walks in first and Winter follows once again.

"So.. this mine? It still active?"

"No Qrow, it's closed down. It closed around the time I joined atlas academy." Qrow looked at all the run down tools and machinery.

"What did make you want to be in Jimmy's military outfit?" Qrow's question brought up Winter's own past.

"Well.. it was ether that or be married to a man I didn't love." they reach what would be the gaurd tower, just outside the mine and mining office building built just next to it. "Qrow my father was and is a monster, he's more evil then any beastly Grimm you could find." She walks toward the office building and pushes the door open.

"So that's why you joined?"

"Well.. that and I the fact I didn't want to be in my father's shadow and let him keep mentally abusing me, Weiss picked beacon, I wasn't too happy with her choice of such a place.. but that's where she met Ruby... perhaps if I had..." she starts to trail off.

"Perhaps what?" Qrow asks her

"Never mind, let's look for any evidence we can." She walks into the first office and starts digging in the desks.

"Hmm... well alright.." Qrow starts digging too. They check pretty much ever room on the 1st-6rd floors finding nothing. Qrow checks all the books and and can't find anything amiss in any of the recorded dealings

"This is all useless.." Qrow groans in defeat and sits in a near by chair, Winter keeps doing what she can.

"Qrow there has to be something here, I know this family. They are so greasy, that if they sold it as a product you'd use it in your hair." Qrow just stares at her not even gonna make a response just as Winter finishes the last of the paper work within the desk she's sitting at.

"So far all this says it was a legitimate business." She stands up and dust herself off.

"Well what made Jimmy think this place would actually hold secrets, he didn't exactly say much more then his lead was in Vacuo."

"General Ironwood had found request for specialists, requesting us to locate missing family members."

"But you aren't the police, why would they send request to the atlas military?"

"Because Qrow.. they sent them to everywhere, but no one got back to them."

"Winter, that still don't make any sense."

"It does when you find out the missing family members are faunas, and the academy headmasters also found certain requests hidden under stacks upon stacks of other mission request."

"You think there is someone on the inside in each of the four kingdoms?" Winter nods, folding her arms under her chest.

"To shade academy alone there were many, stating men in Black cloaks dragging family members away. Some even saying they seen them trapped in here working the mines before it mysteriously shut down and all the workers vanished."

"Well just great, glad Jimmy told me, here I thought it was a simple raid. Turns out it's also a rescue mission too." Winter walks out of the room and stops just before the stairs to the next floor.

"Look.. I'm sorry I didn't give you a full briefing, I normally don't leave details out. I spare no expense, truth be told you are the only one I trust to take on such.. such enemies, but I didn't think you cared to listen to me, Perhaps it's because you spent more time messing with me then actually doing your job." She continues up the steps as he sighs and rubs his eyes and walks up the steps behind her.

The 7th floor is pretty empty, only some random rooms but there is one room that might have what Qrow and Winter are looking for, the bosses office.

"Hmm.. Kohle Feuer.. Vice President." Winter reads the name off the glass door, she clenches her fist before punching the glass out and it shatters and falls to the floor.

"Winter?"

"This is the bastard my father tried to marry me too." She kicks the door open, she walks in and spots his computer and walks over to it, Qrow looks around and checks all the books on a shelf as Winter pulls a small device out and plugs in the tower of the computer to the small device to copy all the files from its hard drive.

"What are you doing Winter?" Qrow asks as he's tossing books from the book shelf in the office, Winter looks over to him.

"I should be asking you the same thing Qrow."

"I'm looking for anything of incriminating nature."

"Well so am I, this device will power up the computer just enough to pull any and all files from it, then I can send them to Ironwood."

"Neat" Qrow replies as he tosses the last book and folds his arms too, puzzled as he looks around the room some more, Winter watches him walk around.

"Qrow can I ask you, what you mean before about reliving a old memory?"

"Well... if you must know.. our very first mission after graduation was here... we were hunting a pack of beowolves."

"What happened?"

"Nothing.. we were just a group of kids Is all, back when me and my sister still talked, Summer was alive and we were team STRQ, they were good times was all."

Winter's device beeps once it's completed it's coping of the computer hard drive files, she unplugs it and slips it back from where it came from.

"I noticed you bring up this Summer person from your team, is that person Ruby Rose's mother?"

Qrow leans against the wall with a paint now, and looks to the ceiling. "Yeah... there her.."

"You really do miss her?"

"Matter of fact I do, she was my teams leader, my friend and... my..." Qrow starts to trail off.

"Your What?"

"She was... my crush.. well it was more, I was in love with her." Winter stands up and looks closer, she can see a soft shine from his eyes.

"I didn't know you had this side of you Qrow, it's surprising." he chuckles.

"Thanks" is all he says as he stops leaning on the wall and he hears a soft metal pop, he looks back to the wall and using his knuckle knocks on it as he and Winter hear the sound of bone on metal. He grabs the panting and takes it off the wall and behind it is a hidden button.

Winter presses it, and the spot where Qrow was standing now opens up reveling a secret door, Qrow slips though then Winter as they use their scrolls to light up the room, inside there are tons and tons of books and safes and in the center of the room, a bunch of business ledgers, Winter opens the book and finds it Contradicts the other books and show a much higher gain and a much smaller payroll, it lost no miners only executives and other higher up members like partners and stock holders.

"Qrow I think I found something."

"You think you found something, look at this." He walks over and lays down a packet of paper.

"There is pictures of Faunus, and their price for sale, they must be the missing people, he must of been really dumb to leave all this, or perhaps he didn't think anyone would dumb enough to come in here."

"Winter Perhaps it's the latter, he closed this place down when rumors were spreading, they have two more mining plants in this kingdom, He probably figured anyone who would come here, wouldn't last long." Winter grabs one of the ledgers and the packet of profiles to run against the missing persons reports.

"What gets me is they were supposedly striking only the backwater settlements, but they apparently been doing it for much longer then we knew.." Qrow felt so bad as he thought of the families affected by such a horrid act.

"Is there anything on here to link them to the silver eyes case I wonder." Qrow looks a bit more but comes up empty, Winter has a thought as to why.

"If they had that here it wouldn't do any good for the mine, it's probably would only be in the hideout."

"You're probably right, well let's get out of here for now." Winter nods to Qrow as they do a double check and gather up all they need and slip from the building doing their best to stay from sight, they make it back to the inn quickly, Qrow locking the door and Winter laying out all the information and taking pictures of each piece for back ups, Qrow sits and and lets her fill the report out.

"Winter.. can I ask you a question."

"What is it Qrow?" She looks back to him.

"I wanna know, what you ment earlier, about perhaps it'd be different if you had gone to beacon," she turns to him fully.

"Perhaps... Perhaps I'd be settled down now myself, married with three children and a cozy home, a better home life then I had, and a loving husband who wasn't interested in me for only my name, but it was just a childish fairytale dream life is all it ever was.. it would never happen to someone like me anyways."

"Hey.. don't say that Winter, you're a catch, not many can be strong and beautiful, you just need someone more your speed, because It's not where you went Winter, it's who you hang around, the men you hang around aren't exactly people I could see you with."

"Well.. I don't know... let's just get back to work, dreams don't come true anyways unless they are in a movie." she goes back to the table and continue to document the evidence.

Qrow sighs and pulls his flask out. "You know when we lost Summer it damn near killed me, but I was I already heart broken before that cause she was with my friend Taiyang.. she died and I was more hurt losing her then my own sister turning on me, it's why I started drinking so much, I had this goofy dream we'd have a family too, I wanted so bad to just crawl into a shell and hid there, I was sure my bad luck had finally broken me then." He sets his flask down on the table next to him.

"I couldn't hid from it though, I had to be strong for my friend and his two children, Ruby was so young that we think she knew but we didn't want to tell her still, in away I still achieved my dream though, I had a family."

Winter stops working and continues to listen to Qrow.

"I helped raise Yang and Ruby like my own kids, it made me feel like I had done one thing right, in laundry list of mistakes I have one one thing I feel that I didn't mess up and that was being the best uncle I could be, and loving my nieces as much as I could, it's not the family i imaged, but it's mine." He looks at the clock and stands up and heads to the door, I'm gonna grab food now I'll be back he slips out and locks the door as Winter wipes some tears from her eyes.

"There is something so much more to him.. I can't believe it."

Qrow comes back some time later carrying in some take out, he spots Winter still at work, finishing out the report.

"Here got you something, it's not exactly proper but it's good." He sets down a burger and fries with a drink.

"Ahh... thank you, what Is it?" She asks looking back to him as he takes a bite from his.

"It's a Vacuo burger, it's pretty good." She picks it up and takes a bite, she surprisingly seems to like it, she actually makes quick work of it, compared to the food in atlas this was much more filling and good.

"What's the verdic, good?" Winter, cheeks full nods in agreement making Qrow smirk.

"Good, knew you'd like it." He sits down and finishes his burger, Winter sets her pen down once she's finished the burger and report.

"Where is the target tomorrow?" Qrow asks as Winter lets a yawn out.

"The next mining location, an active one."

"Well best get to bed then, enjoy the bed." Qrow replies as he hops in the chair and puts his feet up and gets comfortable and seemingly falls asleep.

Winter slips Into the bed, she watches Qrow fall asleep, she wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she was starting to see Qrow in a new light, a much more complementary light.

Winter turns away to face the wall, and gets cozy in the bed.

Qrow opens his eyes and watches Winter sleep now, he gave a soft sigh as he knew it wasn't smart for both of them to fall asleep, so he got settled in and kept watching over Winter.

A/N: well feeling much better now, and happy to bust this chapter out, I know my story won't ever be very popular to more then a couple people but I'll continue to keep going and making chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 a whiterose party

Chapter: 22

**A/N: hey, hope you like this chapter, I want to put lots of fluff and action in this story, so I hope you all don't mind, I just want you all to know my chapters will start to slow down now, Maybe only two updates a month now, so I will continue to try to do my best, also the song in this chapter I do not own! I just seen a whiterose AMV and i thought the song fit these two well, anyways again I hope you enjoy and please give my whiterose anniversary fic a read, if you like this story and if you are a new viewer. Anyways thank you all again, also i want you all to know i do this on my phone.. so something slip by and i apologize, and the car will make an Appearance later, just didn't know where to add it this chapter**

Ruby woke up extra early, she slipped from her bed with Weiss sleeping peacefully, and smiles looking at Weiss sleeping peacefully. "Still so cute." She leaves once she gets dressed in a pair of her blue jeans, silver long sleeve shirt and her red leather coat with fur around the hood, she then kisses the top of Weiss' head then leaves the room and heads down the stairs and out the front door.

Ruby making a mad dash with her semblance she races into town, she stops at a party store with a big grin. "You are gonna love this Snowflake." She walks inside laughing to herself, elsewhere Weiss yawns and wakes up, she opens her eyes and sees once again Ruby is gone.

"I'm gonna kill that woman..." Weiss mumbles, she gets out of bed and stretches, she takes a big inhale of the room, it still smells of roses, She stands up and walks over to the twin's crib.

"Such perfect little rose petals, I really hope you are more like Ruby then like me." She leans in and kisses the tops of their heads and watch them move around in their sleep.

She looks over to her clock and sees its nine thirty three. "Hmm Wonder where she went so early." She leaves the twins to sleep and heads down stairs to grab their bottles for breakfast, she starts making the formula, humming a song.

"That's a really nice song Weiss." Weiss turns to her brother as he walks in yawning and sits down at the kitchen table. "That the song you used against father?"

"It is, was just thinking of him."

"Why?"

"Think he's In connection to the Crimson Knights.."

Whitley stands back up and walks over to his sister.

"Really? You think he'd go that far?"

"Whitley... he forced me to be locked away... look at what he did to you." Whitley sighs.

"Perhaps you're right.. didn't think he'd be this evil actually.."

"We don't know yet... just thoughts.. anyways.. have you see Ruby?"

"Oh, she slipped out this morning saying something about cookies."

"Ugh... she's such a dolt..." with a smile she chuckles, "but she's my dolt.." Weiss smiles happily.

back with Ruby she looks around the party store looking for anything she can that is white and red.

She leaves the store smiling ear to ear pocketing her debt card, "that's done, now time to find the location." Ruby uses her semblance and races farther into town till she's at an old warehouse, sitting outside of said warehouse is Ren.

"Hey Ren! Sorry I'm late, had to get some supplies." Heh shrugs and chuckled.

"It's fine, Nora and I are almost done."

"Where is Nora?"

"Here I am!" Screams the very loud Nora making Ruby jumps a mile in the air with Ren catching her, making Nora laugh loudly, "so sorry Ruby!"

"D-don't do that!" She says still shaking from the sudden rush of fear.

"Anyways! Why such a big place Ruby?"

Ruby jumps from ren's arms, "I want to throw a party."

"A party Ruby? Why?" Nora questioned.

"Well... Weiss got her huntress license renewed, she wants to come with me next mission. I just want to have a party to celebrate."

"What about the three kids? I mean she did just have twins a couple days ago." Ren added to which Ruby smiles.

"Well Klein can handle the twins, since he raised Winter, Weiss and Whitley. This won't be no big thing, and Weiss is gonna hire extra help, Louise will just sleep over the Adel's since since her and Cotton are so close."

"Well... who all did you invite besides me and Nora?"

"Everyone" Ruby replies.

"Well... guess we better get to work then..." ren said as he opened the door for Nora, Ruby and himself to enter and begin cleaning and preparing.

Weiss who was back at home, was sitting on the couch with little Nicholas and playing with him as he giggles. Summer is sleeping in her baby chair.

"Such perfect little babies, so small and sweet." Weiss really couldn't help but smile, her Weiss schnee was a mother, she had actually gotten pregnant and carried these small little copies of her and Ruby, she really didn't think she'd ever get to be this happy, she felt like it was a dream, well it was till Summer started to cry and get fussy. "Shh shhh, it's ok sweetie, mommy is here." Weiss picks her up and rocks her, humming.

Summer soon calms down, Weiss sets her back down to go and change her clothes, then take the twins down to the living room and relax till Ruby gets home.

Weiss throws on a simple sweeter and blew jeans on and then grabs the twins and heads down to see General Ironwood in the living room with Whitley and Claire, Weiss walks In and greets Ironwood and her brother and future sister-in-law.

"Hello General, and good morning Claire, but why didn't anyone tell me General Ironwood was here?"

"Well.. he has news on Winter."

"Winter? Is something wrong? Is she well?" Weiss felt her panic coming back, but Ironwood jumps in.

"No no, not at all Weiss, Winter is fine and her partner is well too, I just wanted let you know.. we found evidence on who the the Crimson Knight's are and who is funding them."

"That's good, who is it?"

"Your father has been funding them recently... the leader is the head of the Feuer family.." Weiss felt her heart drop, but she clenched her fist tightly, and holds her babies tightly to her but not too tightly.

"My father... so... he was the reason.. he.. he.." Weiss was at a loss for words, looking down at her two children, she questioned how a man who fathered her, could be so evil, how she was once a small infant and now as an adult, he's trying to do this to her, kill her spouse and make her a prisoner, her blood was boiling.

"Weiss, I've come because Ruby has told me you wish to join her in the field, I feel that's a bad idea given the fact you both have three young children who depend on you."

"In all due respect general... but I disagree, my children all have silver eyes, my wife, the one who helped me bring two of these children into the world and brought our adopted daughter home, has silver eyes, I will not leave my Rose to lead this fight alone, I will fight for her and my children, and finally wipe all traces of my father and his friends from this world."

Ironwood smiled, he stands up and hands Weiss a folded up paper he had in his pocket. "Info on the mission.. I trust you have a sitter for the children?"

"Their Grandfather, Aunts And uncle will be here with Klein, they are in good hands." Ironwood smirks.

"I will see you at the Briefing, have a good day -schnee." He turns and leaves, Weiss turns to her brother and sister in law, there is a eerie silence between them all.

"Weiss?" Whitley softly says.

"Yes.." She looks down.

"What's your plan..." Whitley asks, Weiss looks up to him.

"We take Jacques out... for our family..."

The air was thick to say the least, but it's what needs to be done.

Back with Ruby, she's busy painting on the wall, she has paint on her somehow but she finishes her wall painting, the words read out 'Ruby's whiterose' Ren and nora walk over and looks.

"Whiterose?" Nora questions.

"Yup." Ruby smiles widely "Weiss is my whiterose, beautiful and calming." Ren snickers.

"That's pretty cute, you two were made for each other."

"You think so ren?" Ren nods to Ruby.

"You have made each other better people, it's very refreshing to see two people do what you two have done for one another."

Ruby looks to the painting and smile. "Yup." Ruby looks at the time on her scroll, then back up to Ren and Nora. "Hey we gotta hurry, everyone will be here very soon, let's move people!" Ren and Nora kick it into over drive and they start to finish the warehouse decorations but it takes them a few hours.

Weiss sits on her back porch finishing feeding Summer dinner as Nicholas sleeps peacefully after his dinner, Weiss hears the front door open.

"WEISS! I'M HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ruby bellowed, Weiss quickly replies.

"Back porch Ruby!" Ruby rushes to Weiss and holding a wrapped present hand it to her and a bouquet of white roses. "R-Ruby what's this?" Ruby plants a soft kiss on Weiss's head, and smiles.

"I can't show my wife affection?"

"W-well you can... but why? Also I'm holding Summer, I really can't take the present or roses."

"Well it's cause we are going out dancing." Weiss was shocked to say the least, dancing? What has happened to her Ruby.

"Ahh Weiss? What's with the look?"

"You wanna go dancing? Since when do you like to Dance?" She questioned.

"Since I got the worlds more beautiful partner, why not."

"R-Ruby.. why must you embarrass me..."

"Cause I love you silly, now are you gonna give me Summer so you can open your gift or should I?" Weiss blushes and hands Ruby Summer as Weiss opens up her present from Ruby which is a beautiful new Snow White formal dress, it looks like it cost her a fortune.

"R-Ruby it's beautiful, how did you afford this?" Ruby blushes and thinks of her poor credit card, but it was only money and Weiss definitely deserved it.

"Don't worry about it Snowflake, just tell me you will do me the honor of being my date for tonight?" Weiss smiles and nods.

"You got yourself a date miss Rose, but what about the kids?"

"Klein already agreed to watch them, we gotta leave by nine." Weiss chuckled at her wife, but one thing was for sure, it was sure interesting being married to Ruby Rose.

Weiss showed, and got dressed, light makeup and her new dress and even a matching pair of shoes, then with her rings Weiss finally felt ready to leave, but Ruby was no where to be found, Weiss traveled down to the first floor, only to see Klein and the twins in their play pen, as they sleep soundly still.

"Klein... have you seen Ruby?"

"Why no I haven't, have you checked outside?" He smiles at Weiss, she just shrugs it off and heads out the front door, and opens the door to a trail of rose petals and a long black limo, then she notices Ruby dressed in her tuxedo, With her red cloak and holding a single white rose.

"Hello , would you do me the honor of being my date this evening?" She asks as smoothly as she could giving Weiss a wink, Weiss chuckles.

"You dolt, but yes it sounds like a very nice time." The two smiled and Ruby walks Weiss to the limo and opens the door for her and Weiss gets in then Ruby. "Where are we going Ruby?"

"You will see my little snowflake, you will see." Was all Ruby would say to her wife but Weiss just smiled and leaned on to Ruby.

The limo pulled up to the warehouse, Ruby got out and helped Weiss out, all Weiss seen was people, and it was a lot of people, She looked to Ruby who was grinning ear to ear.

"Come on love, let's go have fun." Ruby Locked get arm with Weiss and walks in, Weiss sees all the people dancing and her friends having a good time, she even sees Neptune playing DJ.

"You hired Neptune?" Weiss questions to which Ruby shrugs and grins, and drags her over to their friends, and Weiss sees their friends and her brother and sister In law Claire were dancing and having a good time, then she sees Coco and Velvet, she runs over, "hey where is Louise!" She questions as they look to her.

"Oh we took her home, she's with Klein, Cotton is there too!" Coco says over DJ Neptune and his skills.

"Weiss calm down and have fun," Ruby says to Weiss as she pulls her back so she can hold her. "Weiss I wanted us to have fun, and make fun memories!" Ruby's bright smile could light up a room, and bring a smile to Weiss' face.

"I know you do, but this was a bit much.."

"Nothing is too much for my whiterose, now lets get to it," Ruby smiles and flashes a thumbs up to Neptune who nods and flips tracks as a new song plays, Ruby steps away then holds hand out,

"You there in that high wire

Hangin' on for dear life

You there in that hurricane

Lookin' for a place to hide

Just reach out and take my hand

I'm gonna pull you through

Baby I'll be superman

If you need me to"

Weiss takes Ruby's hand as she pulls her closer and they starts to dance, the spot light falls on them as everyone watches, Weiss can't help but smile watching Ruby mouth the song lyrics as they dance.

"I'll Be Your Hero

I'll save your world

I'll scale any mountain

For you girl

To rescue you

I'll walk through fire

I'll give you

Anything your heart desires

I'll Be Your Hero

I'll Be Your Hero"

Weiss smiles, dancing with the cookie craving monster love of her life, as she try's to think if her parents ever had even a spark of love, but so far nothing came to mind, somehow this dolt had gotten under her skin and made her fall In love with the goofball, now they had a family and babies, they had definitely come a long way.

"I would walk on water

I would turn the tide

To see you make it

Safe and sound

Over to the other side

Let me be the shoulder

That you lean upon

When you need a knight in shining armor

Let me be the one"

Ruby was her her knight, Weiss had always been called the ice queen, she was so cold to everyone, afraid of being hurt buy others cause of her father, beacon had given her this, 26 yrs old and Weiss felt her life was finally what she had imagined, besides the silver eye hunting Crimson Knights but soon they wouldn't be a threat anymore, cause her and Ruby will be sure to end it, they were gonna protect each other. Weiss loved Ruby more then life it self and same went for Ruby for Weiss.

"I'll Be Your Hero

I'll save your world

I'll scale any mountain

For you girl

To rescue you

I'll walk through fire

I'll give you

Anything your heart desires

I'll Be Your Hero

I'll Be Your Hero"

The whole warehouse had their eyes on the lovers, as they danced and danced, their eyes never leaving the others, they moved well and gracefully, it was something magical, like out of Ruby old story books, the true magic was the love the two huntresses had for one another, as they moved to the beat.

"Oh baby just hold on tight

We're gonna fly faster

Than the speed of light"

The silver eyes never leaving the bright and beautiful blue eyes of Weiss, their dance dying down as the lean in to each other, the final lyrics play.

"I'll Be Your Hero

I'll save your world

I'll scale any mountain

For you girl

To rescue you

I'll walk through fire

I'll give you

Anything your heart desires

I'll Be Your Hero

I'll Be Your Hero"

Ruby stole a kiss from Weiss, they both deepened it, and held each other tight as time seemed to have stopped. The music and voices seemed to have vanished, all that matters was the two lovers. They break it and look into the others eyes again as everyone starts clapping bringing them back to reality, making Weiss blush.

"R-Ruby.."

"Yes love?" Ruby replies

"I love you." Ruby smiles widely.

"And I love you Snowflake, are you ready for this mission coming up?" Weiss nods holding Ruby tightly, Ruby sighs "you know I know don't you, who told you?"

"Ironwood, but it's ok, he crossed the line when he went after you, I won't let him have you Ruby."

"I won't let him have you ether Snowflake, but let's just make tonight about us, ok?" Weiss held Ruby close as Neptune played a slow song and everyone had their partners, they danced happily and though the night, because in two days they would be in Vacuo, on the trail of the Crimson knight, so to night was just about making happy memories and for Ruby to get lucky on the way home.


End file.
